ANGEL & DEMIAN: Bienvenido a la familia (AU)
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Luego de que Ángel acogiera a Demian (un chico de la calle que misteriosamente posee los poderes de un Cazavampiros) bajo su protección, este se enfrenta al reto más grande de su vida. Convertirse en un verdadero padre para el chico. AVISO: contiene spanking/azotes/nalgadas a un menor.
1. Chapter 1

_* NOTA: Esta historia tiene lugar varios años después de la caída de Los Ángeles (en la 5ta temporada de Ángel), ahora Ángel ya no es un vampiro común, es un inmortal, lo que conlleva varios cambios, el más importante es que puede caminar bajo la luz del día. Y se ha ido a vivir a Woodstock (Virginia) un pequeño pueblo donde pretendía vivir en el exilio. Hasta que se encontró a un huérfano llamado Demian, quien es el "milagroso" hijo de uno de los primeros vampiros de la historia, y una cazavampiros. Por lo que posee los poderes de ambos, y es perseguido por una horda de vampiros y demonios comandados por su malévolo padre, que quieren usarlo para sus propios fines. Los demás cambios importantes los irán sabiendo conforme la historia avance._

CAPITULO UNO

Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que Demian comenzara a vivir formalmente con él. No había conversado mucho sobre el asunto de su padre biológico, " _El Vampiro Antiguo_ " que según las malas lenguas, intentaría ir a por ambos en su intento de destruir al mundo. Ángel había intentado hablar de ello al principio, pero tras notar que no era un tema particularmente bueno para la estabilidad emocional de Demian, decidió dejar de mencionarlo. Sabía que aun que Demian le jurase una y otra vez que no le temía a su padre, y que le daba lo mismo quien fuese, no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Por supuesto que le temía, pero no por lo que este fuese a hacerle si lo encontraba, si no por el hecho de que temía convertirse en un ser similar. No importaba el hecho de que también fuese hijo de una cazavampiros, para él, todo lo que importaba es que era hijo de un ser despiadado y cuyo lado de la familia le había heredado increíbles poderes que era incapaz de imaginar. Ángel había prometido enseñarle a controlarlos y a entrenarlo, para que estuviese listo para defenderse en caso de que el no estuviese cerca para hacerlo. Claro, Ángel no tenia intensión alguna de abandonarlo ni cinco minutos. — No después de lo que paso la última vez. — Pero había llegado el momento en que tendría que hacerlo, por una razón tan importante que ni él, con sus millones donados por _Wolfrand & Hart_ o sus poderes, podrían evitar. Y esa era la _escuela secundaria._

No habían hablado a fondo de ello, pero Ángel le había dejado claro al chico desde el inicio, que mientras viviera bajo su techo, el lo proveería de todo lo que necesitara. Y eso incluía una buena educación. Así que luego de charlar con Adrian Humbert. — el Sheriff de la ciudad y ex vigilante/Caza vampiros — sobre las escuelas del pueblo, los pros y contras de cada una y los riesgos que el chico podría llegar a correr. Ángel decidió inscribirlo en el "Shenandoah Valley Academy", la mejor escuela privada de Woodstock. Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases, y Adrian se había comprometido seriamente a hablar con el director para arreglarlo todo, y hacer que Demian entrase al 8vo grado. Aun que había mencionado que quizás el chico necesitaría de clases de refuerzo para alcanzar a sus demás compañeros, su optimismo por lograr que entrara a la escuela era una apuesta completamente segura.

Así que tras salir de la comisaria, Ángel se paso por el centro comercial. Se había propuesto darle aquella gran noticia al chico con un regalo, o varios más bien. Pues le había comprado una mochila de portafolio, la que la dependiente de la tienda le había dicho que era el modelo más vendido (Y también caro) de la temporada. También había comprado un par de libretas con hojas blancas y bolígrafos de varios colores para que pudiera escribir. No sabía si la escuela era exigente en esos aspectos, pero tampoco era como si fuese a enviar al chico sin nada para anotar. Ya después se preocuparía por ello. Y finalmente, le había comprado unos auriculares de color rojo, el color favorito de Demian. No era un hombre allegado a la tecnología, y aun que sabía perfectamente que Demian apenas comenzaba a saber usar un celular, también sabia que pronto llegaría el día en que se volvería como cualquier otro adolescente normal, y no podría pasar más de 5 minutos sin el condenado aparato.

A parco su auto frente a la entrada de su casa, y bajo sonriente con las bolsas de las compras a sus lados. Se preguntaba si aquella seria la sensación de felicidad y orgullo que todo padre tendría en el primer día de clases de su hijo. No había podido sentirlo durante la adolescencia de Connor, pero estaba seguro de que ahora estaba en lo correcto. Estaba disfrutando de una maravillosa segunda oportunidad para ser padre y no iba a desperdiciarla con tanta duda. Así que entro en la casa, y grito a por el nombre del chico, quien bajo despacio, y con cara de aburrimiento por las escaleras para saludarle.

\- ¿Qué tal el día? – le pregunto con un bostezo.

\- Maravillosamente esplendido. – respondió Ángel, aun no se podía creer que el chico no hubiese notado las cosas que llevaba cargando.

\- Genial, al menos uno de los dos se divirtió hoy. – respondió Demian.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No ha habido nada bueno en la t.v.?

\- Odio la T.V. No puedo creer que la gente se entretenga viendo las mierdas que pasan.

\- Esa boca. – le advirtió en apenas un susurro, Demian lo miro extrañado. No era la primera vez que lo regañaba, pero si la primera que lo hacía por una simple tontería como una mala palabra. Ángel también estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho, pero fue algo involuntario, algo que venía de muy dentro de su ser. Algo que venía de la parte paternal que por tanto tiempo estuvo dormida.

\- Es la verdad, la T.V es un asco. – repuso el chico. Ángel hizo una mueca, ya desearía que esas palabras se mantuvieran en la boca del chico para siempre, pero estaba muy seguro de que el tiempo, la convivencia con otros chicos, etc. Lo harían cambiar de opinión muy pronto.

\- Pues en hora buena, chico. Te tengo una excelente noticia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por fin vamos a retomar el entrenamiento de artes marciales? – le pregunto tan esperanzado que el brillo en sus ojos era simplemente deslumbrador.

Ángel hizo otra mueca. Aun no estaba completamente seguro de que quisiera entrenar a Demian como un soldado para una supuesta guerra venidera. – Uh, si. – dijo pensativo. Sin ninguna promesa todavía. – Lo haremos. . . Algunas tardes después de que regreses de la escuela.

Pasaron unos segunditos para que Demian captara lo que estaba diciendo realmente. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia las bolsas por primera vez, y la vista trasera de la mochila le confirmaron las palabras de su padre adoptivo. – Debes estar bromeando. – le dijo casi en pánico.

\- Claro, Demian. Hay cámaras escondidas en la habitación. – dijo a modo de broma, pero lejos de obtener una sonrisa del chico, solo obtuvo una mirada sombría y resentida que haría temblar hasta al mismísimo Ángelus. – Venga, la escuela no es tan mala. Vas a conocer a un montón de chicos de tu edad, y. . .

\- Ya, ahórrame el discurso. – le mando callar irrespetuosamente, uno de los malos hábitos que Demian había adquirido durante su vida en las calles. – Se como es la escuela, antes de la calle vivía en un orfanato ¿recuerdas? – la ironía era otro de sus malos hábitos. – Y ahí nos daban clases que se bien que no sirven para nada. Así que no, yo no quiero ir a la escuela para perder mi tiempo.

\- Tienes que ir.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a obligar? – le reto Demian, Ángel estuvo tentado a decirle que de ser necesario, lo haría. Pero no sabía cómo hacer uso de ese tipo de autoridad, no llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, y aun que habían pasado ya muchas cosas, no estaba seguro de que Demian fuese a aceptarle como algo más que un guardián. Después de todo, el no era su padre verdadero.

\- Llamaríamos mucho la atención, y eso es justo lo que queremos evitar. – dijo entre dientes.

\- ¿La atención de quien?, no sé si lo has notado Ángel, pero somos precisamente el tema de conversación de los vecinos. Es más, si no fuese por el anciano de aquí a lado y sus "macetitas de porcelana", nadie sabría que vivimos aquí.

\- Oye, ten un poco de respeto. – le llamo la atención de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucho mas sutileza. – Su nombre es Roger Griffiths, es una buena persona. – Aseguro, aun que realmente no lo sabía. Pues no había tratado a su vecino más que aquella vez que se lo encontraron durante la cena, y las contadas ocasiones en las que se lo encontraban en la entrada, regando las hermosas plantas que tenia.

\- Y si están buena persona, ¿entonces porque no le dices la verdad? – pregunto Demian, con toda la chulería del mundo y se dejo caer sobre el sofá y subió los pies maleducadamente sobre la mesita del centro.

\- Sabes muy bien el porqué. – dijo Ángel, de nuevo entre dientes. No se podía creer el don que aquel chico tenia para hacerle perder la paciencia, ¿A dónde había ido toda esa emoción que sentía al entrar por la puerta?, al infierno tal vez.

\- No, de hecho no lo sé. – Demian le seguía retando. Ángel estaba a punto de levantarlo de ese sofá y darle una lección, algo que seguramente habría hecho con Connor si tuviese ese tipo de comportamiento. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente aspiro profundo y pensó en tranquilizarse.

\- Si que lo sabes, y si he de repetírtelo, entonces me estarás demostrando que no tienes la madurez necesaria para esta vida. Y entonces te tendrás que ir olvidando del entrenamiento, porque jovencito, nunca dejaría que un niñito tocara alguna de mis armas, nunca. – Ángel por fin se había puesto serio, y por la expresión desencajada del chico, supo que había hecho bien. No le había gritado, ni reprendido, simplemente le había dejado ver las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones. – Así que, dímelo Demian. ¿Lo sabes o no lo sabes? – se sentía tan bien tener el control de la situación de nuevo, que tuvo que hacer un intento titánico por no sonreír. No quería que el chico se pensara que se trataba de una broma, porque no era así.

\- Si, lo sé. – murmuro, tragándose su orgullo.

\- Quiero oírlo. – exigió Ángel, como un pequeño castigo para el chico.

\- Grr. – rugió en voz baja. – No podemos decirle a nadie sobre nosotros, aun que sean buenas personas, porque tenemos muchos enemigos y las pondríamos en peligro.

\- Eso es, esa es exacta la razón. Ahora dime, ¿la entiendes? – Ángel no quería ser duro con el chico, pero tampoco quería ser el adulto permisivo que dejaría al adolescente rebelde mandar en casa.

\- Si. – murmuro Demian, parecían estar llegando a un punto.

\- Genial, entonces ¿puedes entender ahora la importancia de ir a la escuela?

Demian asintió, Ángel se sintió momentáneamente aliviado, hasta que el chico abrió de nuevo la boca para hablar. – Pero yo no quiero ir. – dijo, haciendo pucheritos que le arrancaron una sonrisita al vampiro. Después de todo, no estaba tratando con un adolescente normal, si no con uno que a veces parecía ser un niño pequeño que recién descubre el mundo en el que vive.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir? – le pregunto. Demian se encogió de hombros. - ¿No lo sabes? – Demian se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Era desesperante, así que Ángel se sentó en el sofá de frente y se paso una mano por la cara. – Quiero una respuesta verbal, Demian. – exigió con un tono cansado, ¿enserio ser padre era tan difícil para todos?

\- ¿Por qué quieres gastarte tu dinero en mi? – exigió saber el chico, una respuesta que sin lugar a dudas dejo a Ángel impresionado. Creía haberle dejado claro que el dinero no era un problema para él, pero era cierto, jamás le había explicado a fondo sus intenciones, y eso porque él tampoco sabía cuáles eran a ciencia cierta. – Digo, yo no soy nada tuyo, no entiendo por qué quieres comprarme cosas y darme de comer. . . Puedo trabajar ¿sabes?

\- Lo hago porque quiero ayudarte. – le dijo cansado, no se podía creer que estuvieran teniendo aquella conversación otra vez. – Eres un niño, no deberías estar preocupándote por trabajar o por si vas a tener que comer o no. Eso es algo a lo que tienes derecho, y si tus padres no están aquí para cuidarte. Entonces yo lo hare.

\- ¿Pero porque? – de nuevo pregunto.

\- Porque me importas. – dijo seriamente. Demian lo miro como si estuviese diciendo la cosa más tonta del mundo, lo que le hizo sentir terrible. ¿Qué clase de vida había tenido ese chico como para que pensara que nadie podría quererle jamás. – Me importas, Demian. Sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero desde el momento en que nos conocimos, no he querido hacer otra cosa más que protegerte. – Y fue en ese momento que admitió para sí mismo que extrañaba demasiado ser un padre, que extrañaba demasiado no tener a Connor y aun que jamás podría ver a Demian como un reemplazo, si que le hacía bien tenerlo en su vida. - ¿Puedes dejarme que haga eso? – ahora hablo más calmado que antes.

Demian asintió sin palabras, no sabía que decir. Un simple gracias no bastaría, y una palabra más de protesta no sería justa para aquel hombre. Podía parecer un adolescente rebelde, pero en el fondo era consciente de todas sus acciones.

\- Vale, vamos a que veas las cosas que te compre. – dijo Ángel, serio nuevamente.

\- ¿De verdad me vas a obligar a ir a la escuela? – Pregunto Demian en un hilito de voz, no se podía creer la terquedad de ese vampiro.

\- No te voy a obligar, tus iras por tu voluntad.

\- No, no creo.

\- SI, lo harás. ¿Sabes por qué? – Demian negó con la cabeza. Ángel no se podía creer que ese chico listo fuese tan tonto a veces. – Eres un chico listo, se que te gustara la escuela apenas la conozcas. Así que anda, quita esa cara triste o te daré una buena razón para que la tengas. – le dijo sin pensar, Demian lo miro con escepticismo, por un momento recordando a la forma en que el padre Kieran le hablaba a él a cualquiera de sus hermanos antes de castigarlos. Pero Ángel nunca haría tal cosa, ¿o sí?

\- Solo vamos a tu habitación a que veas las cosas, ¿sí? – Ángel no sonaba arrepentido de sus palabras, al contrario, estaba más que contento de haberlas dicho. Sin embargo, eso lo llevo a cuestionarse si en dado caso. . . serian solo palabras vacías o actuaria. Sin duda sería algo que descubrían más temprano que tarde.

 _* Volví luego de un par de años!_

 _Espero que todos estén bien, y les guste mucho esta nueva aventura que voy a comenzar. Para aclarar un poquito más, la intención de este fic es mostrar una nueva relación de padre/hijo entre Demian. Una relación que inicia desde 0, y que le dará varios dolores de cabeza a nuestro vampiro favorito, en especial cuando llegue la hora de disciplinar a su nuevo hijo. Angel seria interpretado por el original y siempre amado, David Boreanaz, Demian por David Mazouz (de Gotham) y Adrian Humbert, el Sheriff por Jamie Dornan (50 Sombras de Grey)_

 _POR FAVOR REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

A Demian no le habían hecho mucha ilusión las cosas que Ángel le había comprado, aun menos saber que tendría que llevar un uniforme, algo que sin duda le pego mucho al vampiro. Había pensando que Demian estaría fascinado con la idea, que estaría subido en las paredes ante la emoción de asistir a una de las mejores escuelas del estado, con chicos normales de su edad, pero ya veía que no. Era una lástima, pues la decisión estaba tomada, le gustara o no, Demian asistirá a la escuela a partir del próximo lunes y rogaba por no tener que hacer como las madres primerizas en el primer día del cole de sus hijos, y tener que armar un escándalo en la entrada del instituto para que su hijo, de casi 15 años, entrara a su primer día de clases oficial.

Así que esa noche, el chico le dio las gracias y se fue molesto a la cama. Una actitud que aun que Ángel no aplaudía, estaba dispuesto a respetar. Después de todo, Demian estaba acostumbrado a vivir en la calle, sin reglas, ni responsabilidades mas allá de la pura supervivencia. Y era bastante comprensible que le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a la nueva normalidad. Se quedo un rato entrenando en el sótano para bajar el estrés, y luego se fue a acostar. Desde su habitación podía escuchar la respiración tranquila del muchacho, lo que significaba que ya estaba dormido y el podía descansar. O al menos, recostarse, pues su mente estaba hecha un lio de preguntas. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto por el chico? ¿Qué tipo de padre debería ser?, más aun, ¿Demian estaría dispuesto a verlo como un padre, como una figura de autoridad y no como un amigo?

La mañana llego rápidamente, y como todas las mañanas desde que podía ver la luz del sol sin ser afectado, Ángel se quedo parado tras su ventana, viendo como las tonalidades oscuras de la noche eran disipadas por la áspera luz del sol. Ver aquello era un regalo que no volvería a perderse jamás, esa era una promesa que había hecho consigo mismo a penas salir de L.A. Así que tras ver la mayor parte del amanecer, se metió a la ducha por un rato y ahí pensó con mayor claridad en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Quizás sería buena idea buscar a un especialista que ayudase a Demian con ese. . . Complejo de inferioridad que había desarrollado durante toda su niñez. Y es que de todo lo discutido, no podía superar el hecho de que Demian no se creyese merecedor de nada, eso era un asunto muy grave por el que valdría la pena arriesgarse a consultar a un especialista que entendiera el mundo donde ellos Vivian. Sin embargo, esa idea no era tan buena pues estaba más que seguro con el volátil carácter del niño, terminaría alejándolo más que acercándolo a él. Así que lo único que podía hacer desde ese momento, seria estar muy pendiente de lo que acontecía, estar ahí para apoyar al chico en cualquier momento. Incluso, si Demian no lo quisiera.

Luego de ducharse, y ponerse unos pants y camiseta sin mangas, bajo al sótano para sus ejercicios matutinos. El lugar estaba bien equipado con un par de costales de box, espadas, mazas, cadenas, y cualquier otro artefacto que sirviera en combate y con el que necesitara practicar. El no era un experto en combate, pero todos esos años siendo Ángelus, y luego Ángel, le habían enseñado más de un estilo de pelea que dejaría a cualquier cinturón negro en ridículo. Esa mañana, estaba decidido a retomar la maza y las cadenas, sin embargo, ese plan cambio cuando se percato de que no estaba solo en el sótano. Demian, ya estaba ahí.

Estaba vestido con un pants negro, con el cabello elegantemente alborotado y recargado sobre el caballito de madera con el que se suelen hacer ejercicios de resistencia y flexión. – Esa ducha duro horas, no te acabaste el agua caliente ¿verdad? – exigió saber con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

Ojala Ángel pudiese haber compartido el gesto, pero estaba muy impresionado.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

— Nada especial, ya sabes. . . Salir a cantar con los animalitos del bosque, y. . .

— Demian. – dijo Ángel entre dientes, de nuevo no se podía creer el don que ese chico tenia para hacerle perder la cabeza con sus ocurrencias.

— Ok, ok. – Demian sonaba un poco asustado, no era primerizo en adultos enojados y mucho menos en alejarse de problemas. – Es que pensé que estarías feliz de ver que estoy listo para el entrenamiento matutino. – dijo en apenas un hilito de voz. No quería parecer una niña que busca la aprobación de su papi, pero era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Ángel se relajo un poco y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. – Y lo estoy, me sorprendió bastante bajar y encontrarte listo, incluso antes de que yo lo estuviera. – Demian sonrió, en el extraño lenguaje de Ángel, eso debía ser un cumplido. – Pero uno no baja a entrenar, hasta a después de que desayune. ¿Si no de donde sacarías energía? – Ángel sabía que eso era verdad, pero también que era una excusa que se había sacado de la manga en último minuto. Lo cierto era, que no quería empezar a entrenar a Demian, no porque el chico no estuviese listo, si no porque él no lo estaba. No estaba listo para convertir a un carismático chico en un soldado para la guerra.

Demian frunció el ceño, sin entender. — Tú nunca desayunas. – dijo en su defensa.

— Soy un vampiro, no necesito comer para obtener energía. – explico.

— ¿Y entonces para que son las bolsas de sangre que tienes por allá? – señalando la hielera que Ángel pensaba haber ocultado bastante bien, bajo una pesada mesa de madera.

— ¿Estuviste revisando mis cosas? – Ángel estaba muy molesto, no había estado fisgoneando con cualquier juguete, si no con su alimento, con bolsas de sangre que debían mantenerse estrictamente limpias para su consumo y que además eran demasiado frágiles al tacto y sobre todo, muy difíciles de conseguir. Así que corrió para revisar la hielera, y comprobar que el chico no hubiese roto ninguna.

— Tranquilo, hombre. Ni que me fuera a beber alguna. – dijo con una risa irónica. No se podía creer que Ángel estuviese armando un alboroto por esas bolsitas.

— No es gracioso, Demian. Estas. . .— agito lentamente una bolsa en su mano y la puso de vuelta en la hielera. – No son cosas para que andes jugando, ¡son cosas delicadas!

— Jooo. – Demian estaba flipando. – ¡Pero si ni siquiera toque alguna! – dijo ofendido, Ángel se arrepintió del tono con el que le había hablado, pero para cuando e giro para disculparse, Demian ya se había ido. Respiro frustrado, y lo siguió hasta fuera del sótano.

— Demian, lo siento. No quise gritarte de esa forma. – le dijo realmente arrepentido, después de todo, no había sido para tanto.

— Pero lo hiciste, siempre lo haces. – dijo el chico resentido desde la mitad de las escaleras donde estaba parado.

— No lo hago siempre, solo. . . — Ángel no se podía creer que enserio, ese niño lo viera de esa manera. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un hombre impaciente con un chico? – Estoy intentado que esto funcione, de verdad. . . Pero no es tan fácil para mí, hijo.

Al escuchar la palabra hijo salir con _dulzura_ de la boca de Ángel, bajo flojito de nuevo por las escaleras y se sentó en el tercer escalón. — ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto confundido, pero con dulzura a la vez. Ángel se sentó un escalón más arriba que él, para haberle francamente.

— Ser un padre. – declaro. Demian lo miro impactado. — Escucha, yo se que tienes la idea de que tengo experiencia con mi hijo, Connor. Pero no es así, yo no. . . – el nudo de rabia y tristeza que esa parte de su pasado siempre hacia en su garganta, volvió a cobrar factura. Su voz se quebró un poco, algo que hizo sentir muy mal a Demian. – No tuve oportunidad de criar a Connor, el. . .

— Te lo arrebataron. – murmuro Demian, Ángel lo miro confundido y asintió. Recordando automáticamente que Demian había estado en su mente antes, y que quizás habia visto más de lo que creía realmente. – Lo sé, no tienes que contármelo. – agrego el chico, poniendo su mano sobre su rodilla para reconfortarlo. Ángel le tomo la mano.

— Si tengo, quiero que sepas la verdad. No quiero tener más secretos. – dijo.

Así que los dos se quedaron sentados en la escalera por buen rato, mientras que Ángel le conto a Demian lo mas importante sobre su relación con Connor. Algunas cosas Demian ya las sabia, como que un malvado hombre llamado Holtz se lo había robado cuando apenas era un bebe, y se lo había llevado a otra dimensión. Y cosas que él desconocía totalmente, como que Connor volvió un par de semanas más tarde como un adolescente de 16 años, que había tratado de matar a Ángel muchas veces, que lo había sumergido en el agua por meses, que se había acostado con la novia de su padre. . . Dios, Demian estaba realmente impresionado, ese chico Connor sonaba como toda una pesadilla adolescente, ¿Cómo era posible que Ángel lo amara tanto después de todas esas cosas?, sin duda no lo entendía.

Luego, Ángel le conto que había logrado que un hechicero reemplazara sus recuerdos de esa vida infernal por unos de una vida feliz y plena. Y que aun que el hechizo no había durado, si que había logrado un efecto positivo en Connor y era justo por eso que ahora se encontraba feliz, en la universidad de Stanford.

— Y tu. . . ¿Nunca lo volviste a buscar? – Demian no podía evitar el preguntar.

Ángel negó con la cabeza. – No desde que lo aceptaron en el colegio. No quise interferir en ello, así que me aleje.

— Pero eres su papá, ¿no te preocupa lo que pueda estar pasándole? – Demian se sorprendió mucho de haber dicho aquello, pues después de esa charla, Connor no era un santa de su devoción, es más, le encantaría tenerlo de frente para darle una paliza por todo lo que le había echo a Ángel. Pero aun así, tenía que admitir que en cierto sentido Connor era parecido a él. Con el abandono de su padre, al menos.

— Claro que me preocupo, a cada minuto. Pero tengo que creer que Connor está mejor sin mí. Al menos así no tendrá la presencia sobrenatural en su vida a cada minuto.

— Pero tampoco tiene un padre. . .

— Lo tiene, el Sr. Radley es su padre.

— ¡Pero no es de verdad! – le grito Demian, no se podía creer que estuviese viendo un lado cobarde en el hombre que más admiraba en todo el mundo. Ángel nunca había demostrado tener miedo a nada, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera miedo de ser el padre de su propio hijo?, estaba bastante confundido.

— Si lo es. – Ángel sonó tajante. — En su mente tiene todos esos recuerdos de la familia perfecta todavía, ¿yo?. . . Yo solo soy una pesadilla más. Y está bien, estoy bien con ello.

— Si, pero. . . ¿Qué pasa con Connor? ¿El también está bien con eso?

— Tiene una vida normal, debe estar feliz con ello.

— Ser normal no significa ser feliz. La vida nunca lo es. – murmuro Demian, Ángel sintió una punzada de dolor por el chico, pues supuso bien que hablaba ya de su propia vida. Después de todo, había sido un chico normal por 14 años, pero nunca había tenido felicidad en su niñez y mucho menos, desde que conocía la verdad de su origen sobrenatural. Pues desde entonces, había perdido ya demasiado.

— No, en eso tienes razón. – declaro, y le apretó la mano de nuevo con dulzura. Muy a pesar de sus creencias, estaba dispuesto a hacer un cambio para brindarle un poquito de felicidad al chico. – Pero podemos intentarlo. – y se puso de pie, arrastrándolo consigo para hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Demian confundido, ¿de dónde había salido ese repentino optimismo en el vampiro?

— Vamos a entrenar un poco.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

— Si, eso te haría feliz, ¿no? – Ángel extendió una sonrisa, aun que no era precisamente una de felicidad. Era más bien una de inteligencia, quizás acababa de encontrar una manera de guiar al chico. Algo de lo que los especialistas en crianza hablaban comúnmente como un _incentivo_.

— Un poco. – mintió Demian, pues lo cierto es que lo haría bastante feliz.

— Bien, ¿sabes que me haría feliz a mí? – Ángel se detuvo antes de continuar con su camino de vuelta al sótano. Demian iba a decir que ver a Connor, pero no quería volver a esa conversación tan complicada, así que mejor negó con la cabeza. Ya habría otras oportunidades para dar a conocer su punto de vista en ese tema. – Me haría feliz que así como quieres enfocarte en el entrenamiento, también lo hicieras con la escuela.

Demian rodo los ojos, de nuevo ahí estaban con lo mismo. Pero entonces entendió el punto de Ángel, no era un idiota como para no entender lo que sus acciones decían implícitamente. Y era justo, quizás. . .

— Bien, pondré de mi parte para que esto funcione. – dijo no muy convencido, en especial cuando Ángel levanto su mano y le obligo a estrecharla como si se tratase de un trato formal. Bueno, quizás eso fuera para Ángel.

Así que bajaron al sótano de nuevo, Ángel movió un montón de cosas de los estantes, dijo que estaba buscando algo pero en realidad estaba ocultando todas las cosas filosas que el chico pudiera tener intención de tocar. Entonces, metió la mano tras un estante y tiro de dos palos de madera.

— ¡Atrápalo! – dijo al lanzarle el palo. El cual al atrapar en su mano, Demian identifico como un remo. Con puntas planas a cada orilla.

— ¿Iremos a pescar? – pregunto lleno de ironía.

Ángel se burlo. – No es un remo, es un Eku. – dijo

Demian le hecho una mirada nuevamente. — Pues parece un remo. – dijo.

— Solía serlo, pero fue modificado para ser un arma _kobudō_ de combate. Ahora, sostenlo como yo lo hago. – dijo, separo sus manos considerablemente y sujeto un par de centímetros por encima de las puntas.

Demian lo imito lo mejor que pudo. — ¿Así?

Ángel examino cuidadosamente su postura, y asintió. – Ahora, vas a usar toda la fuerza de los antebrazos para subirlo y bajarlo. Fíjate como lo hago. — dijo, haciendo una breve demostración del movimiento rápido de los extremos del arma. Demian lo miro muy atento, tomando nota mental de que debía hacer el mismo movimiento que se hace con las muñecas al dar un puñetazo. Solo que sin soltar el remo. — ¿Viste?

— Sip – dijo muy seguro, y procedió a hacer lo mismo con su remo.

— Mantén presión sobre tus muñecas. – le dijo, Demian asintió y obligo a los músculos correspondientes a presionarse más contra el madero. Sin detenerse ni un solo instante de su movimiento.

– Bien, eso está bien. – dijo Ángel. No tenía más palabras, porque era increíble la agilidad y rapidez con la que el chico estaba sosteniendo el Eku. Era incluso más rápido de lo que Buffy pudo ser alguna vez durante su entrenamiento. Volvió a tomar el remo en la posición adecuada, y lanzo el primer golpe. Esperaba que Demian lo esquivara, pero estaba tan distraído en sus movimientos que dejo su cadera descubierta, y el remo de Ángel impacto contra ella.

Demian dio un gritito, no por el dolor, que igual dolía, si no por la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! – grito ofendido, y cubriéndose con la mano libre la cadera.

— Tú querías entrenar, ¿no?. . . Pues así es como se hace. – y sin darle tiempo de encajar sus palabras, volvió a golpearlo. Esta vez en el antebrazo que servía de escudo a su cadera, Demian frunció el ceño y levanto su arma al instante para contraatacar.

Ángel no estaba usando toda su fuerza en los golpes, solo la necesaria que un oponente regular usaría en una batalla real. Aun así, estaba siendo bastante realista con los golpes. Atacando de un lado a otro con rapidez, y recibiendo la misma respuesta de su chico. Era impresionante, un chico de 14 años le estaba dando buena batalla.

Demian tenía la mirada perdida entre el enojo y la concentración de los golpes, estaba tan concentrado en ello que Ángel estaba seguro de que no tenía conocimiento de la rapidez con la que se estaba moviendo para contraatacarle. Así que decidió probarlo, y aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, y Demian también.

Los extremos opuestos de cada palo chocaron entre sí.

— ¿Ya te cansaste? – pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Para nada, viejo. – dijo, imitando la misma expresión y aprovechando la situación de las puntas enganchadas para empujar a Ángel hacia atrás y hacer que se le cayera el Eku de las manos. Algo que tomo por mucha sorpresa a Ángel, pues la fuera de su empuje había sido excepcional. Incluso igual a la suya.

Demian sonrió al verlo desarmado, giro su Eku con destreza entre sus muñecas e intento darle un golpe en la cara, pero Ángel sostuvo el extremo de manera con una mano antes del impacto. – Lo siento, olvide decirte que los golpes en la cara están terminantemente prohibidos.

La fuerza de Demian aflojo al instante. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – exigió saber.

Ángel le arranco el Eku de las manos de inmediato, si el chico no podía concebir las consecuencias de un golpe mal dado, entonces no era una buena idea continuar con ese entrenamiento. – Porque dejan marcas, marcas que guían a preguntas innecesarias de otras personas. En especial cuando se es un menor, como tú. – le explico, armado de paciencia.

— Pero si a ti no te salen moretones, y a mí se me borran muy rápido. – dijo a modo de excusa para continuar.

– Eso no importa, el que tengamos resistencia sobrenatural no quiere decir que debamos liarnos a golpes como bestias.

— Pero. . . – Demian no veía nada malo con ello, si en la calle se había enfrentado a un montón de abusadores que le golpeaban sin piedad, no veía ningún problema en que su mentor lo hiciera para enseñarle a defenderse. Sin embargo, Ángel no lo veía de la misma manera y ni siquiera le dejo continuar.

— No, no está a discusión. O sigues mis reglas aquí, o no hay más entrenamiento. – De nuevo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero esta vez había una buena razón.

Demian quería seguir discutiéndolo, pero no pudo. No cuando la sensación que habia sentido en los últimos minutos de lucha era lo más grandioso que había sentido nunca. Era como. . . adrenalina, combinada con poder. El poder más grandioso que hubiese sentido nunca, y por continuar sintiendo eso, estaba completamente decidido a hacer lo que fuera. Incluso comportarse.

— Bien, lo que tú digas y mandes señor. – dijo lleno de ironía y haciendo un gesto miliar con la mano.

Ángel sonrió ante esa frescura tan extraña y propia que el chico tenia, y le devolvió el Eku. – Entonces continuemos. . . – y volvió a atacar.

 _* Por favor Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

Después del entrenamiento, Demian se había calmado bastante. No es que fuese un adolescente rebelde todo el tiempo, pero en los últimos días no había dejado de replicar y pelear por todo con Ángel. Por eso, fue un alivio que ese domingo Demian se hubiese relajado, y preferiría pasar todo el día en su habitación. Le había dicho a Ángel que quería descansar y prepararse para la escuela (que comenzaría al siguiente día), sin embargo, esa no era la verdadera razón porque se encerró. La verdadera razón era un secreto que le había estado manteniendo a Ángel desde hacía un par de semanas.

Todo había comenzado luego de que hubiese asesinado al vampiro que acabo con la vida de su mejor amigo, _Benjamín_. Desde esa noche había estado experimentado abruptos despliegues de sus poderes. Había tenido problemas para controlar su fuerza, como aquella mañana cuando accidentalmente había partido su cepillo de dientes a la mitad. Además, los rayos de energía carmesí habían estado saliendo de sus manos sin que pudiera evitarlo por completo. Claro, los rayos no llevaban ninguna carga energética más que luz, pues de no ser así, toda la casa de Ángel estaría ya llena de agujeros en las paredes. Y también estaban las pesadillas sobre matar vampiros, sobre matar a su padre, sobre ser el guerrero que desde hacía semanas, sabía que debería de ser. Todo era muy confuso, y aun que estaba seguro de que Ángel encontraría alguna manera para tranquilizarlo sobre su futuro, no quería que este lo hiciera, por eso no le había dado la cara en toda la tarde. Pues no quería seguir ignorando que no era una persona normal, pues ahora más que nunca, estaba feliz de serlo.

Pensó en que su mano se iluminara con la energía de luz carmesí, y cuando esto paso, se quedo perdido en ello. Era un poder increíble, y hermoso que no cambiara nunca por nada.

Ángel estaba leyendo un volumen sobre el comportamiento adolescente, lo que había hecho desde el segundo día en que Demian aceptado vivir con él en casa. Cuando llamaron a la puerta. Puso un improvisado pisapapeles en la pagina 72 y se dirigió a la entrada. Por el olor a colonia y cuero, supo que se trataba de su amigo, el Sheriff Humbert, desde antes de abrirle la puerta. _Otra ventaja de ser un vampiro._

— Lo logre. – comento Adrian, y se metió a la casa sin pedir opinión.

— Pasa, Adrian. Estás en tu casa. – dijo Ángel lleno de ironía, siempre le molestaba cuando la gente olvidaba sus modales. Aun que con Adrian, ya se había dado cuenta de que eso no era más que simple despistes.

— Claro, gracias. – comento rápidamente y sin intención. – Vengo de hablar con el director _Smith_. No fue una cena particularmente agradable. – dijo con una mueca de disgusto, pues el bendito profesor se había pasado más de una hora reprochándole sobre la falta de guardia que sus oficiales mantenían en la escuela secundaria. – Pero pude convencerlo de que deje a " _mi sobrino_ " incorporarse a este curso.

— Genial, Adrian. Que maravillosa notica. – dijo con una esplendida sonrisa.

— Sí, bueno. El chico lo vale. ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

— Si, uh. . . No estuvo conforme al inicio, pero mi _gran habilidad_ de persuasión le ha hecho ver que asistir a la escuela es por su bien. — dijo con orgullo falso. Adrian resoplo, sabía que de esa dichosa habilidad, Ángel no tenía nada. — ¿Qué? – pregunto ofendido el vampiro.

— Nada, nada. – dijo Adrian lleno de ironía. – El Señor Smith dijo que tendrías que pasar a hablar con el mañana, tranquilo, solo será una pequeña charla sobre los antecedentes de Demian, cosas que para las que ya tenemos respuesta. – comento, luego de ver la expresión aterrada de Ángel al saber que tendría una entrevista.

— De acuerdo. – dijo no muy convencido.

— Por esa cara diría que te estas arrepintiendo de tu decisión. – comento Adrian.

— Por supuesto que no, es solo. . . ¿Quieres tomar algo? – sabia que la conversación que estaba por iniciar necesitaría de un trago o dos para ser digerible. Así que Adrian asintió y lo siguió a la cocina. Ángel estiro la mano y bajo una botella de whisky de malta que tenía escondida en la repisa más alta, no es que pensara que Demian fuese a entrar a la cocina y a beber alcohol a escondidas, pero era mejor ser precavido. Sirvió dos vasos con el líquido, y tomo del suyo antes de contarle a Adrian sobre la charla que había mantenido con Demian esa mañana y sobre su preocupación por lo que había podido ver durante su entrenamiento.

— Wow, entonces los poderes de Demian si que crecieron en estos días. – comento Adrian, impresionado. Se suponía que el seria el vigilante de Demian, pero no estaba seguro de que debía de hacer. Pues ser vigilante se basa en experiencias previas de otros vigilantes que pasaron sus conocimientos al siguiente, al siguiente y así. Pero no había ningún precedente que pudiera igualar al poder de Demian, ni siquiera la ex novia de Ángel, la cazadora, había sido tan poderosa a tan corta edad.

— Bastante, me preocupa que nosotros no vayamos a saber qué hacer para enseñarle a controlarlos.

— Bueno, la fuerza y velocidad se aprende a controlar con los entrenamientos y sus. . . – agito las manos como Demian hacia al lanzar un rayo de luz Carmesi. – ¿Rayos de luz? – no sabían cómo llamarlos todavía, pues no había registro de un poder así en ningún libro. – Pues podríamos llevarlo al bosque, enseñarle a canalizarlos de manera adecuada.

— Claro, si. Esos poderes son los más sencillos, ¿pero qué pasa con habilidad de leer la mente?, ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo hacer eso, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a enseñarle entonces?

Adrian se quedo pensando en ello un segundo. – Quizás no haga falta, digo. . . Solo ha pasado una vez, contigo. . . quizás no vuelva a repetirse.

— ¿Pero y si lo hace? ¿Qué pasa si lee la mente de algún maestro o compañero de la escuela? – Ángel empezaba a preocuparse de nuevo.

— Estas siendo paranoico, se te olvida que Demian ha vivido casi 15 años solo, con esos poderes y hasta ahora había vivido bien. – se repensó esa última palabra. – Bueno, no bien, " _bien_ ", pero al menos sigue respirando.

— Si, pero eso fue antes de que asesinara a su primer vampiro.

— Oh, vamos. ¿De verdad vas a creer en esa tonta profecía de nuevo? – pregunto Adrian. Ángel no había olvidado la profecía que los vampiros que asesinaron la semana pasada, les habían contado. Ellos decían que cuando Demian asesinara a su vampiro, no podría parar. Asesinaría a todos los vampiros que se cruzaran a su paso, y desataría un poder tan grande que amenazaría con destruir a la humanidad. Era algo difícil de olvidar, pero que había resultado falso, pues Demian no había demostrado tener nada de ese odio asesino contra los vampiros. Al menos no más de lo normal.

En ese momento, Demian entro a la cocina y tuvieron que cambiar de tema.

— Hola, Adrian. – dijo el chico.

— Hey, amigo. ¿Qué hay?

— Una puta mierda. – respondió aburrido.

— ¡Demian! – le riño Ángel, ya habían hablado muchas veces sobre el tema de las malas palabras en casa.

— Lo siento. – dijo con una sonrisita y los ojos en blanco. El estaba acostumbrado a hablar así, no le veía nada de malo. — ¿Hay algo de cenar? – cambio de tema rápidamente.

— Hice pizza casera. – comento Ángel con orgullo.

— ¿Pizza? ¿Tu? – Demian estaba genuinamente sorprendido, Ángel odiaba la comida rápida, siempre decía que era poco saludable.

— Si, lávate las manos y regresas. – dijo Ángel no muy feliz de que de nuevo, Demian lo estuviese subestimando. Demian le dedico una sonrisita y se fue corriendo al lavabo. Ángel negó con la cabeza, ojala fuese así de entusiasta para todo. — ¿Te quedas a cenar? – pregunto a Adrian.

— Supongo. – dijo con falso desinterés, pues lo cierto es que se estaba muriendo de hambre y tenia curiosidad de probar la comida que Ángel preparaba. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero siempre era bueno recordar.

Así que cenaron tranquilamente. Un momento que Ángel agradeció mucho luego de la presión emocional por la que habían estado pasando en esos días. Además, la comida contribuyo mucho a esa armonía, la pizza le había quedado realmente bien a Ángel, y tanto Demian con Adrian no pudieron más que elogiarlo y decirle que debería prepararla más seguido. Algo que Ángel estaba pensando hacer al menos dos veces por mes.

Adrian quería quedarse para darle la noticia de la escuela a Demian, pero la furtiva mirada de Ángel, le dejo ver que eso era algo que él, como su padre adoptivo, quería hacer. Y era justo, después de todo. Así que puso la tonta excusa de tener que regresar a casa para llenar reportes de asaltos y se fue. Ángel lo acompaño a la puerta para ver que se fuera bien, una costumbre de siempre, y cuando regreso a la cocina, se encontró con Demian lavando los platos que habían usado.

— No tenías que hacerlo. – le dijo.

— Tú no tienes que hacer todo, ¿sabes?— no podía evitar decirlo. A veces le fastidiaba ese complejo de Superman domestico que Ángel se cargaba. Le fastidiaba que lo tratase como a un rey, cuando él estaba acostumbrado a hacer sus propias cosas. Con sus propias y sanas manos. – Yo puedo ayudar. – agrego para no empezar una discusión mas.

— De acuerdo, entonces mañana limpias el porche después de la escuela. – dijo Ángel a modo de broma. Sin embargo, Demian había omitido casi todas las palabras, excepto las últimas. ¿Qué estaba insinuando ese vampiro?

— ¿Después de la escuela?, ¿Ya voy a empezar a ir? – estaba impresionado.

— Sip. – Ángel respondió bajito por los nervios. – Aun que también podría ser el martes. Mañana tenemos que charlar con el Director, no veo que encuentre algún problema a que te incorpores un día después.

— Si tú lo dices. – dijo no muy animado.

— Todo estará bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – le dijo, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro para reconfortarlo. Demian le sonrió, pero aun no se veía muy feliz por la idea de la escuela.

— Entonces, supongo que tendré que dormirme ya para despertarme temprano.

Ángel asintió. – Trata de descansar lo más que puedas. Mañana te necesito al 110% — de nuevo le apretó el hombro sonriente y Demian correspondió la sonrisa con su mejor esfuerzo de parecer feliz. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho, a Ángel le hubiera encantado decirle algo más, pero temía que cualquier palabra pudiese dañar más su relación. Así que simplemente se puso a guardar los restos de la cena en el congelador.

La mañana siguiente fue un caos total para los dos, tenían la cita con el director de la escuela elementaría a las 8:00 am y ambos se habían quedado dormidos hasta las 7:20 am. Ángel tuvo que usar su velocidad vampírica para ducharse, para hacer el desayuno y darle tiempo a Demian para asesarse a sí mismo. Demian, por su parte se había puesto la primera muda de ropa limpia que encontró. Unos jeans azules, botas negras y una camiseta de cuello alto de color negro. Aplaco su cabello rizado al golpearse con la palma abierta y llena de gel en la cabeza. Luego, ambos corrieron al auto y avanzaron.

Lograron llegar al cinco para las dos al estacionamiento de la escuela, fue una verdadera suerte que el trafico esa mañana no fuera tan pronunciado como otros días. Así que Ángel estaciono su auto en el primer lugar vacio de estacionamiento que encontró y resoplo. El día finalmente había llegado.

— ¿Estas nervioso? – pregunto a Demian.

— No, pero creo que tu sí. – respondió el chico con una carcajada. Y era cierto no estaba nervioso por estar con un montón de chicos consentidos que habían pasado toda su vida con sus madres y sus ropas costosas. El podría manejarlos a todos, y seguramente haría lo mismo con los temas que le enseñaran, pero ¿Cuál era el punto de serlo?, si seguramente nunca se convertiría en un Doctor u abogado, nunca aplicaría nada de lo que la escuela le enseñara. Pero era algo para mantener a Ángel contento, solo eso.

— No estoy nervioso. – mintió Ángel, pues por supuesto que lo estaba. ¿Qué pasaría si un vampiro se metía a la escuela de alguna manera y atacaba a Demian?

— Estaré bien, Ángel. Se me cuidar yo solo. – dijo Demian para tranquilizarlo.

— Se que sí, pero hay cosas. . . – Demian rodo los ojos, sabía perfectamente para donde iba esa conversación y decidió callarlo al sacar la estaca que llevaba guardada en la mochila.

— No va a pasarme nada, me encargare de ello ¿sí? – le dijo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa? – pregunto Ángel, sin duda no era parecida a las que tenia guardadas en el sótano.

— Yo la hice. – declaro orgulloso. – Y no te preocupes, también le coci esto a la mochila anoche. – Y le mostro una bolsa secreta que se ocultaba tras la tela de la mochila. – Nadie más que yo podrá encontrar la estaca.

Ángel estaba impresionado, si que el chico había resultado ser listo.

— Vale, pero aun así, mantén el teléfono siempre contigo y llámame si ves algo raro. No importa que sea algo pequeño, si piensas que es raro llámame y vendré. – le dijo, esperanzado a que por primera vez en s vida dijera un simple si, sin rechistar.

— ¿Ahora la escuela en casa no suena tan mal? ¿Eh? – dijo lleno de ironía. Pero la mirada fulminante de Ángel le hizo darse cuenta de que había hecho mal en burlarse de aquella manera tan osada. – Okkk, lo siento. Prometo que te llamare a la más mínima cosa fuera de lugar que vea.

Ángel lo quería matar por sus chistes, pero finalmente decidió calmarse y asintió más tranquilo. El chico siempre cumplía con sus promesas, hasta el momento lo había hecho así que no había razón para dudar. – Bien, toma tus cosas. Vamos justos de tiempo.

Demian puso las cosas de su mochila justo como estaban, se la colgó al hombro y bajo del auto para caminar tras Ángel hacia el instituto. Su primera reacción al ver el instituto fue de asombro. Esperaba estar en una de esas escuelas feas, rayoneadas y donde uno se encontraba con revoltosos raperos y drogadictos en cada rincón. Pero no, posiblemente estaba frente a un verdadero colegio para chicos ricos.

El lugar no era nada feo, de hecho, era bastante agradable a la vista. Tres pisos pintados con los refinados colores de la escuela (vino y blanco) y cristales limpios en cada aula. Los mosaicos del suelo hacían juego con ello, y las hileras de casilleros grises cubrían cada extremo del pasillo. Mientras caminaban, Demian pudo ver hacia dentro de varios salones, en todos los chicos uniformados (con sacos vinos y pantalones u faldas grises) estaban muy atentos a lo que fuera que sus profesores estuvieran diciéndoles. Así que, o había caído en una dimensión alterna donde todos los chicos eran aplicados estudiantes o aquella escuela debía de ser muy estricta en cuanto a reglas. Supuso que se trataba de la segunda, así que tomo nota mental de ello y avanzo.

La oficina del director era igual de elegante que el resto de la escuela. Paredes lisas y repletas de cuadros extraños y costosos. Había un busto hecho de barro de Aristóteles en la esquina, junto al reluciente escritorio de la secretaria. Quien al igual que todas las personas que pisaban ese lugar, llevaba un uniforme elegantemente planchado con el escudo de la escuela. Demian trato de encontrarle forma al escudo, pero la mujer estaba demasiado encorvada para permitirlo. Finalmente, la puerta del director se abrió.

— Adelante.— se escucho decir a una voz, Ángel se levanto primero y le puso las manos en los hombros para que avanzara. Un gesto cariñoso para que ambos pudiesen superar los nervios de estar en ese lugar. El director estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo algo, peor levanto la cabeza de inmediato y les sonrió.

— Tomen asiento, por favor. — Les dijo, ellos obedecieron.

El director Smith era un hombre británico, con el cabello perfectamente peinado. Ángel supuso que tendría unos 40 y tantos años, aun que bien podrían ser menos, pues el par de canas que se asomaban entre su cabello negro, lejos de hacerlo ver mayor, lo hacían ver como un tipo a la moda. Su traje estaba incluso más planchado que el que Ángel vestía en ese momento, y quizás era hasta más caro.

— Señor. . . – tenía problemas para recordar el apellido que el joven Sheriff le había mencionado en su última cita. — ¿Galway?, es Irlandés ¿cierto? – pregunto.

— Si, mis padres vienen de ahí. Pero yo crecí aquí, en América, en L.A. específicamente — dijo, era una mentira, pero no totalmente, pues había sido en New York donde finalmente se había establecido como un hombre normal.

— Genial, supongo que Irlanda no es tan bella como nuestra querida América. – comento el hombre para sí mismo, era claro que Adrian no estuvo mintiendo cuando dijo que era muy distraído. – Y este jovencito de aquí, es. . . Demian, con _E_ ¿cierto?

Demian iba a responder, pero Ángel no le dejo. – Si, su madre era un poco especial con los nombres. – se excuso, pues para él, el nombre Demian seguía siendo bastante rudo para ese chico.

— Me imagino que sí, yo jamás había visto esta escritura. – comento maravillado. Entonces el hombre hojeo el expediente sobre Demian que Adrian y Ángel habían falsificado con demasiado cuidado. Luego levanto la vista y miro al chico y a Ángel un par de veces, como buscando algo entre ellos.

De nuevo, Adrian tenía razón en sus palabras.

– Se parecen mucho ustedes dos, aun que. . . ¿A qué edad se convirtió en padre?, porque no luce mucho a mayor a 30 años. – dijo el hombre, Ángel y Demian compartieron una sonrisita. No estaban preparados para tan hábil deducción.

Ángel soltó una carcajada falsa. – Soy bastante mayor, créame. – y no era mentira.

— Bien, pues debe darme su secreto para conservarse tan joven. – dijo, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el expediente y lo cerro complacido. – Adrian ya me conto que son nuevos en el pueblo. Y déjenme decirles que lamento mucho la pérdida de su esposa, de tu madre quiero decir. – dirigiendo a Demian, quien asintió educadamente. – Y quiero asegurarles que aquí, en Shenandoah Valley siempre contaran con apoyo. No sé si ya revisaron nuestro plan terapéutico, pero. . .

— SI, lo hemos hecho. – Ángel le interrumpió antes de que se pusiera a hablar y hablar sobre terapias. Quizás había sido un error que Adrian dijese que su supuesta hermana, y madre de Demian, había muerto recientemente. Pero es que no habían encontrado una mejor excusa para su llegada a la ciudad. – Pero estamos bien, estamos procesando esta. . . tragedia, juntos. ¿Cierto hijo? – volteo a ver a Demian.

Demian asintió confundido, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mentiras habían dicho en los últimos 3 minutos. – Cierto. – dijo flojito, un gran toque a su actuación de un chico que recién pierde a su madre.

— Esplendido, pero aun así. Si necesitas hablar con alguien. – ahora se dirigió solamente a Demian. – Solo díselo a tu tutor, y él se encargara de canalizarte con nuestra terapeuta.

— Si, yo. . . lo haré, gracias señor. – murmuro de nuevo.

— No hay nada de que agradecer. Es nuestro deber. Ahora. – tomo un sello de madera negro y lo dejo caer varias veces sobre unas hojas que luego le entrego a Ángel. Era la solicitud de inscripción, con el sello de aprobación. – Entréguele esto a mi secretaria, ella les indicara lo que deben hacer.

— Claro. – Ángel se puso de pie, Demian lo siguió. – Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Smith. – dijo, y le dio la mano. El hombre la estrecho con entusiasmo.

— El placer fue todo mío, señor Galway. Nos estaremos viendo pronto en las reuniones de padres. – le soltó la mano, y se la dio a Demian. Quien le saludo dudosamente. – Y a usted jovencito, la mejor de las suertes. Estoy seguro de que aquí aprenderá lo necesario para ser un hombre de bien.

Demian no supo que contestar a eso, se sentía como si acabase de firmar su entrada a prisión u algo así. Solamente sonrió y busco rápidamente tomarse de la mano de Ángel, estaba tan aterrado que no sabía que mas hacer.

 _* El Nombre de la academia es real, es un instituto privado que existe realmente en el estado de virginia. Se que a muchos les gustara esta nueva etapa, porque puede llegar a haber spanking escolar en algún capitulo venidero. Aun lo estoy valorando, no es nada seguro pero quizás lo integre a la historia. El señor Smith seria interpretado por el grandioso Benedict Cumberbatch (de Sherlock y Doctor Strange, aun que no creo que haya alguien en el mundo que no lo conozca XD) y tendrá apariciones muy regulares en la historia._

 _Por favor Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO.**

Ángel le entrego los papeles a la secretaria, pero ella ni siquiera los vio. Simplemente los tomo y los guardo dentro de un archivero. Luego, tecleo unas cosas en la computadora e imprimió nuevas hojas que le entrego a Ángel.

— Su hijo puede presentarse hasta mañana a las clases. Estos son los horarios de clases de su hijo, algunas asignaturas son obligatorias y las otras deberá elegirlas él. También va la ficha de depósito que deberá pagar en el banco. Y el recibo por los uniformes puede cambiarlo por ese pasillo. – y señalo el pasillo de lado izquierdo y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio, para continuar en sus cosas.

— Gracias, supongo. – murmuro con molestia, no se podía creer que un lugar donde cobraban tanto por un semestre, tuviese un servicio de atención tan rudo. — Vamos. – puso sus manos de vuelta sobre los hombros de Demian y lo impulso a avanzar por el pasillo. El chico trato de ver los documentos que llevaba en las manos, pero Ángel los llevaba bien cubiertos. Lo último que quería era que el chico supiera cuanto pagaría por su estancia en la escuela. No había ningún sentido en ello.

— ¿De verdad tendré que usar ese tonto uniforme?

— Si, son las reglas chico.

— Pero es horrendo, además yo nunca he usado una corbata. – dijo con un tierno pucherito que hizo sonreír de nuevo a Ángel.

— No es tan malo, luego de un tiempo ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que la usas. – dijo, apretando su propia corbata con ambas manos. Demian asintió y avanzaron hasta la puerta que tenía una placa de metal con la palabra " _Uniformes_ " en ella.

— Es aquí. – Y Ángel toco la puerta. Y uno segundo después, un muchacho delgado y pálido con anteojos asomo la cabeza para verlos.

— Hola, ¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto con una voz muy extraña.

— Hola, nosotros, eh. . . Dijeron que le entregáramos esto. – y Ángel le entrego con desconfianza los papeles que la secretaria le había dado. Había algo raro en ese muchacho, quizás era su palidez o su cabello alborotado, pero simplemente no parecía encajar con toda la riqueza de ese sitio.

El sujeto le hecho una detallada mirada a los documentos, tomo una hoja de entre todas y le devolvió el resto a Ángel. Entonces, sin decir una palabra se metió de nuevo a la habitación y se escucharon un montón de ruidos de cosas que eran landas, y tiradas en el interior. Ángel y Demian compartieron una mirada extrañada, pues ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquel sujeto ahí dentro.

El hombre volvió a salir de la habitación, esta vez con dos bolsas blancas en las manos. Las cuales extendió a Ángel. – Tómelo. Esta todo ahí, pantalón, camisa, corbata, saco, y el uniforme de deportes. – dijo rápidamente, Ángel tomo las bolsas con desconcierto. Quiso echar un vistazo al contenido, pero las bolsas estaban selladas.

— ¿Cómo sabe que le quedaran? – pregunto Ángel.

El tipo sonrió extrañamente. – Usted puso la talla en su hoja de inscripción. – declaro, Ángel se golpeo mentalmente al recordarlo. – Además, se puede cambiar cualquier pieza si no le queda, o puede solicitar uno nuevo cuando usted desee.

— Claro, gracias. – Ángel seguía perdido en la rareza de ese muchacho.

— Un placer. – volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan extraña y se metió de vuelta a la habitación.

Demian se encogió de hombros apenas Ángel lo miro. — Que tipo más extraño.

— Si, supongo que sí. – Ángel quería quedarse y usar su oído vampírico para escuchar más de lo que acontecía dentro de ese cuarto, pero finalmente supuso que no era su problema. Así que lo dejo pasar. — ¿Te lo pruebas en casa? – agitando las bolsas.

Demian asintió, a pesar de que quería quedarse a su primer día. Supuso que sería mejor regresar al siguiente día. Un día menos en el infierno, supuso.

Así que Ángel y Demian comenzaron a caminar de vuelta por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que el misterioso chico de los uniformes los veía a través de la ranura de la puerta de madera. Luego este se desplomo contra la puerta y suspiro, estuvieron muy cerca de descubrirlo aquella vez, demasiado cerca. . .

Ángel había decidido que ese día tomarían el almuerzo a fuera. Luego ya se preocuparían por volver a casa para que el chico se probase el uniforme. Así que fueron a una cafetería del centro y ordenaron hamburguesas con patatas fritas para ambos. Una especie de premio para el chico por la nueva etapa que estaba por iniciar.

— ¿Y qué pasa si me expulsan de la escuela? – Demian no podía evitar pensar en los peores escenarios, pues eso era lo que su instinto de conversación en las calles le habían enseñado durante, bueno, toda su vida.

— ¿Por qué harían eso? – pregunto Ángel seriamente, no quería imaginarse que el chico estuviese pensando ya en ideas y planes diabólicos para que lo echara de la escuela.

— Es una escuela para niños ricos, deben tener más de 1000 de reglas allí, y yo no creo ser capaz de aprenderme todas para poder cumplirlas. – dijo, Ángel se dio cuenta de que era todo lo contrario a lo que había pensando, Demian no estaba pensando en hacer que lo echaran de la escuela, si no en evitar que pasara. Era un buen chico.

— No tienes que aprenderte todas, solo un par. Las más importantes.

— ¿Y son?

Ángel hizo memoria, el si había leído gran parte del reglamento de la escuela en la tarde anterior. – No pelear con otros compañeros, mantener siempre el respeto con tus profesores, y no faltar más de 3 días seguidos. No a menos que envié una nota con mi firma para excusarte.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿Solo eso? – Demian sonaba impresionado. Pensaba que las reglas serian más difíciles, como no moverse de su asiento o no quitar la mirada del pizarrón en toda la clase. Pero eran demasiado simples, de hecho, las mismas que el padre Kieran tenía para los chicos cuando vivía en el orfanato.

Ángel rio. – Esas son solo las cosas por las que podrían expulsarte.

— Ok. – y dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa. Ya más relajado.

— Pero tú nunca harías nada de eso, ¿cierto?

— A propósito no.

Aun que esa no era la respuesta que Ángel esperaba, tenía que conformarse con ello. Al menos era un progreso para la relación que ambos estaban comenzado a construir. El chico hizo una mueca tan extraña, que por un segundo Ángel pensó se estaba atragantando, pero no. Luego hizo un sonido con sus mejillas.

– Estas patatas fritas son las mejores que he probado. – dijo el chico, y sumergió una patata más en la salsa cátsup que había vertido en un platito. Ángel sonrió de nuevo, era la primera vez en muchos días que veía a ese chico contento. Algo que desearía que siempre fuese así.

...

Sadie Ulrich siempre se había considerado así misma como era una de las estudiantes más populares y hermosas de la academia _Shenandoah Valley._ Incluso, en ese momento parada frente al espejo del baño, cepillando su hermoso cabello rubio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo popular que era. Montones de chicos y chicas la saludaban a diario, y a veces se cansaba de fingir que sabía sus nombres para saludarles. Como ese día, en el que no tenía nada de ganas a soportar a nadie más que no fuese ella. Por eso, hacia más de 15 minutos que se había salido de la aburrida clase de la presuntuosa y zorra señorita Lincoln. Enserio, Sadie estaba convencida de que esa profesora las odiaba a ella y a todas sus amigas por ser más guapas y jóvenes que ella. Pero ya llegaría el día en que obtendrían todas su venganza, era un pacto consigo misma.

Vio la hora por encima vez en cinco minutos. — ¿Acaso la clase de esa zorra nunca acabara? — se pregunto a sí misma, y al dejar con fuerza su celular sobre el lavamanos, escucho una especie de risita en el fondo. - ¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien aquí? – pregunto, quizás no se había dado cuenta de que otra chica hubiese entrado al baño, o quizás se estaba volviendo loca, pues no hubo ninguna respuesta. Volvió a tomar el cepillo para continuar su cepillado de cabello.

\- Eres hermosa, la mejor. – dijo a su reflejo, una forma de darse autoconfianza que tenían todas sus amigas. Pero entonces, otra vez la risita se dejo escuchar y esta vez mucho más fuerte que la primera. - ¿Quién está ahí? – exigió saber, convencida de que alguien mas estaba en el baño con ella.

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Pero Sadie decidió que era hora de cerciorarse. Ya vería esa niñita burlona con quien se estaba metiendo. Así que comenzó a abrir puerta por puerta la hilera de baños, y al llegar a la última se detuvo para sonreír. Ahí debía estar esa burlona. . . Pateo con todas sus fuerzas para asustarla, pero cuando la puerta se abrió. No se encontró con una chica, si no con una mano momificada que comenzaba a salir del retrete.

La chica comenzó a gritar y salió corriendo despavorida de ese lugar.

...

Ángel y Demian regresaron a casa. Ángel le entrego las bolsas de ropa al chico y le pidió que se las pusiera. Demian no quería hacerlo al inicio, pues había dicho que con medírsela a simple vista seria más que suficiente, pero basto una sola amenaza de Ángel con acabar con su entrenamiento para que cortara con su rollito y se fuera a la habitación para ponerse la ropa.

El uniforme de gala consistía un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa de botones blanca y un saco de color vino. Además claro, de una corbata cuyos colores hacían juego con todo lo anterior. La sostuvo en sus manos y la miro por un segundo, preguntándose cómo demonios era que se anudaba eso. El Padre Kieran (quien lo criara de niño) nunca le había enseñado a ponerse una corbata y eso por la simple razón de que el orfanato de la iglesia no contaba con fondos para hacerse de ropa tan buena como aquel uniforme. Se paro frente al espejo de su armario un minuto y se quedo viendo a sí mismo. Con esa ropa sí que se parecía a Ángel, claro, con 1 metro menos de estatura y mucha menos masa corporal. Pero era cierto lo que el director les había dicho, eran casi idénticos.

— ¿Cómo vas? – escucho preguntar a Ángel, pero cuando se giro ya lo tenía apoyado en la puerta. Observándole detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

— Tú dirás. – Demian extendió los brazos derrotado. – No me pude poner la corbata, lo intente pero. . .

— ¿Y los zapatos que te compre? – le interrumpió Ángel.

— En la cómoda.

— Póntelos, quiero ver cómo te va de largo el pantalón. – y Demian supo que no era una petición. Así que rodo los ojos y se apresuro a ponerse los zapatos negros que tenia guardados.

— Ya. – dijo fastidiado.

— Da unos pasos. – pidió Ángel, Demian puso los ojos en blanco pero le dio gusto y camino unos pasos alrededor de su cuarto. Ángel lo siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo. La ropa le quedaba bien, la talla no había sido la equivocada después de todo, sin embargo, el pantalón le colgaba un poco.

— Detente. – le pidió. – Te va un poco largo el pantalón, déjame ver. – y antes de que Demian pudiera decir palabra, Ángel se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a doblarle los centímetros de tela sobrante de los tobillos.

— ¿Qué haces? – exigió saber Demian, se sentía tan avergonzado por la forma en que Ángel lo estaba tratando. Como un niño pequeño que no sabía hacer nada.

De todas formas, Ángel ignoro sus protestas y continúo doblándole el pantalón hasta que estuvo satisfecho. – Así está mejor, da unos pasos más por favor.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡No soy un puto juguete! – grito Demian, Ángel se levanto del suelo para hacerle frente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – exigió saber, ignorando momentáneamente las _bonitas palabras_ que su chico acababa de decirle.

— ¡Que no puedes tratarme así!, yo puedo ver si mi ropa me queda bien o no. No necesito que lo hagas por mí, no soy un maldito niño.

— ¿No?, pues con esta pataleta no me lo parece. – Ángel no quería discutir, pero tampoco iba a permitir que el chico siguiera hablándole y gritándole de esa forma cada que quisiera, en especial por cosas tan tontas como el dobladillo de un pantalón.

— ¡No es una pataleta! ¡Joder! – grito ofendido. Ángel arqueo la ceja, no sabía si enojarse más o simplemente reírse de aquel comportamiento. Iba a hacer lo segundo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los puños apretados de Demian comenzaban a iluminarse en color carmesí. Como siempre que iba a lanzar un rayo.

— Demian, cálmate. Piensa con cuidado lo que vas a hacer. – le dijo, guiándole con su mirada hacia sus manos. Demian tenía el ceño fruncido, pero este desapareció en cuanto se vio las manos iluminadas. Cerró los ojos e intento pensar en que se apagaban. En calmarse. Y después de un par de angustiosos segundos, sus manos volvieron a la normalidad.

— Lo siento, yo no quise. . . – No había palabras para pedir disculpas, estuvo a punto de lanzarle un rayo por una simple tontería.

Ángel no se veía molesto, pero si desconcertado. Tanto que simplemente avanzo hacia la salida, y se detuvo antes de salir. – Quiero que te quedes aquí a tranquilizarte. – su voz también sonaba fría. — Hablaremos mas tarde de esto. – y finalmente se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Demian quiso seguirlo para disculparse, pero no pudo. Estaba avergonzado, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

 _* Los misterios en la escuela recién comienzan, no sera como en Sunnydale pero estaré_ _retomando a mi propia manera el estilo de "Monstruo de la semana" que apreciábamos en Buffy y Ángel. Sera algo muy entretenido y misterioso de leer. El tipo de los uniformes tendrá muchas sorpresas, seria interpretado por Cory Michael Smith (de Gotham) recuerden que no todo es lo que parece =) también quería decirles que se que puede parecer un poco lenta esta historia, pero estoy tratando de establecer las bases de la relación entre Angel y Demian. Para mi no seria correcto que Ángel simplemente lo tomara del brazo y lo pusiera sobre sus rodillas para azotarlo así como así, por eso voy a ir un poco mas profundo en su relación y entonces verán el resultado que se que muchos esperan leer._

 _Por favor_ _Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Ángel bajo un momento al sótano para golpear el costal. No estaba enfadado con Demian por lo que acababa de pasar, pues entendía que no era su culpa el no saber controlar sus poderes. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, se suponía que él debía de enseñarle a controlarlos y en el momento en que vio el rayo salir de sus manos, se paralizo y no supo qué hacer. No lo había guiado, solamente había encontrado una manera de escapar y eso no había sido correcto.

Demian por su parte de quedo en la habitación, mirándose las manos en busca de alguna otra señal del rayo. Pero no pasaba nada, era como si ahora que estaba solo no fuese más que un simple chico sin poderes o habilidades. Se sentía muy mal, la forma en que Ángel se había marchado le había hecho sentir que nadie jamás lo querría por la abominación que era, que jamás podría estar con nadie sin que le tuviesen miedo, peor, sin lastimar a los demás. Después de todo, si hasta un vampiro le temía, ¿entonces porque las demás personas no lo harían?

Estaba decidido a no dar más molestias a Ángel, así que se quito rápidamente el uniforme caro que llevaba puesto y se vistió con la ropa de antes. Los zapatos no eran buenos para correr, así que se puso el par de tenis otra vez y se acerco a la ventana. El cuadro no era muy ancho, pero si lo suficiente para que cupiera por ahí y se fuera. Corrió el pasador a un lado y la abrió de par en par. Subió el pie derecho en el marco para impulsarse, pero entonces dos manos lo aprensaron por la cintura y lo regresaron al interior de la habitación.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— exigió saber Ángel y corrió para cerrar la ventana nuevamente. Estaba aun en el sótano cuando escucho el ruido del cerrojo abrirse, y había corrido a velocidad vampírica para detener al muchacho de escapar.

— ¿Qué te parece?, me marcho de tu casa. Es obvio que me tienes miedo. – dijo resentido y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Ángel se interpuso en su camino.

— Detente. – dijo seriamente. Demian se quedo estoico, jamás lo había escuchado hablar en ese tono antes. – Siéntate. – indicándole la cama con el dedo. Demian bajo la mirada y obedeció. Ángel se sentó a su lado para hablarle. – Escucha. . .

— No me quieres aquí, ya entendí. Solo deja que me vaya. – murmuro el chico, Ángel pudo ver como una lagrima escurría por debajo de su mejilla.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso?, claro que yo quiero que te quedes aquí. – dijo con sinceridad, los ojos de Demian se iluminaron de nuevo.

— Pero. . . – Ángel sabía para donde iba aquella conversación, pero no lo dejo avanzar más en ello.

— Estuve mal hace rato, y te pido una disculpa. — Demian estaba flipando, ¿enserio el orgulloso Ángel le estaba pidiendo una disculpa?, eso era algo increíble. – Me asuste, pero no de ti, yo jamás podría estar asustado de ti o de tus poderes. . . Simplemente me asusto el no saber qué hacer, se supone que yo soy el padre aquí. Se supone que yo debe ser quien tenga las respuestas para estas situaciones, y no las tengo hijo.

Demian sintió una gran empatía por Ángel entonces. Ambos tenían el mismo problema, ninguno de los dos tenía las respuestas que tanto querían y quizás por eso peleaban, porque se sentían frustrados y. . . asustados.

— Yo. . . Yo lo lamento mucho, enserio. Simplemente quería decirte que no me trataras como a un niño pequeño y. . . se me fue de las manos. Literal, se me fue de las manos. Yo jamás podría herirte. – comento arrepentido, Ángel lo miro un segundo y le paso un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo hacia su pecho, en un abrazo. Que era algo que el necesitaba en ese momento, tenerlo cerca, solamente eso.

Demian se quedo callado, aspirando el aroma de la colina que impregnaba la camiseta del vampiro. El también necesitaba ese abrazo para quitarse el estrés de encima.

— Esta bien, Demian. Todo estará bien, encontraremos la manera de lidiar con esto. No tienes que asustarte. Estaré aquí contigo. – dijo, Demian asintió aun pegado a su pecho. Y luego de unos segundos levanto la cabeza para verlo.

— ¿De verdad no estás molesto conmigo? – necesitaba saberlo.

Ángel no iba a mentirle. – Solo un poco, pero no es por lo de los poderes. Ya dejamos claro que eso no es tu culpa, y no lo será hasta que aprendamos como usarlos.

Demian noto el uso de la palabra "aprendamos", un plural. — ¿Entonces por qué?

— Ya lo hemos hablado Demian. No está permitido que usas malas palabras conmigo, ni con nadie. . . Una cosa es que te molestes por algo, y otra que me faltes al respeto por cualquier tontería. Creí que ya lo había dejado claro.

Demian bajo de nuevo la cabeza, como un niño regañado por su madre. – Lo siento, es que tú no parecías estarme escuchando. – declaro.

— Claro que lo hacía, siempre lo hago. No porque no te conteste al instante debes suponer que no lo hago, mucho menos gritarme a la cara como lo hiciste antes. – Ángel no tenía la intención de ser duro con su reprimenda, pero quería dejar un punto lo bastantemente claro para ahorrarse distintos después.

— Lo siento, ¿sí? – repitió cansado, ¿qué mas quería Ángel que le dijera?

— Que no se vuelva a repetir, o me vas a obligar a tomar medidas que no te van a gustar mucho. ¿Esta claro, jovencito? – le dijo, de nuevo, solo estaba intentando sentar un precedente para el futuro de su relación.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo hablar así, era como estar frente a un Ángel completamente diferente. Ya no era solo el vampiro responsable de siempre, también era como un verdadero padre, y no uno de esos modernos que dejaban pasar todo, si no uno muy estricto con sus reglas.

Aun que Demian quiso peguntar cuales serian las consecuencias, una parte de su mente le dijo que era mejor no preguntar. O quizás el vampiro decidiera que su última parte si era grave como para hacerse merecedora de una. Así que solo se limito a asentir y responder – Muy claro, señor.

— ¿Señor? – Ángel le sonrió de nuevo. Ya más relajado. – Eso me gusto.

— Ya, claro. Ni te acostumbres. – y Demian se puso de pie, era increíble lo rápido que ese chico olvidaba el asunto del respeto. Pero Ángel tampoco era un ogro como para estarlo regañando por cada cosita, así que lo dejo pasar.

— No deshiciste el dobladillo del pantalón, ¿verdad? – pregunto, apenas notando que el chico se había quitado ya el uniforme de la escuela.

— No, solo doble el pantalón y lo metí en la bolsa otra vez.

— Bien, en un rato le hare la costura para que te quede bien. Ahora quiero ver cómo te queda el uniforme de deportes.

— ¿Ahora? – Demian sonaba muy mortificado. No tenía ganas de seguir con eso.

— SI, Ahora por favor. – respondió Ángel con una sonrisita desesperada.

— Grr, te odio. – murmuro Demian, y fue en busca de las bolsas.

Ángel rio bajito. Ese chico era increíble.

...

Luego de haber interrumpido más de una docena de clases con su grito, Sadie Ulrich fue encontrada en el armario de escobas del pasillo, llorando y temblando de miedo. Algunos compañeros se habían burlado de ella al verla así, pero el cuerpo de profesores se había movilizado rápidamente para regresar a todos a clases. Dejando que la profesora _Juliet Hodway_ , hablara momentáneamente con la chica. Sadie le había dicho en cortas oraciones que había visto algo en el baño. Así que la profesora Hodway, acompañada por otro profesor, fueron a revisar el baño de las chicas. Iban con la idea de encontrarse con alguna zarigüeya perdida (como había pasado en ocasiones anteriores) pero no encontraron nada en el interior. Así que los profesores supusieron que Sadie había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo para excusarse por haberse salido de una clase tanto tiempo, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Así que Sadie termino en la oficina del director, donde luego de recibir un aburrido sermón sobre la importancia de estar presente en las clases y sobre las consecuencias que su grito había traído para sus demás compañeros. Se le dio una nota para sus padres, y se le dejo ir a casa. En otras circunstancias, Sadie estaría preocupada por la nota, pero esta vez no le importaba ni un comino. Pues después de lo que había visto en ese baño, estaba decidida a nunca regresar a esa escuela. Así su madre se pusiera necia, y su padre loco, ella nunca regresaría a ese lugar.

Por suerte, cuando la dejaron salir de la escuela ya todos se habían ido a sus casas, pues ella no tenía el más mínimo interés en soportar burlas o preguntas estúpidas de sus amigas. Así que al menos estaba agradecida de salir tarde.

Se detuvo en el borde de las escaleras de la entrada para contemplar la soledad del lugar, y entonces un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Quizás fuese el recuerdo de la horrible cosa que había visto en el baño, o simplemente el aire frio de aquella tarde. Así que mejor apresuro el paso, y comenzó con su camino. Su casa no estaba muy lejos del colegio, por eso sus padres no habían gastado en enviar a un chofer para recogerla. Además, a ella le gustaba caminar todos los días por el viejo parque infantil. A veces sentaba en los viejos columpios, pero ese día se arrepentiría de haber pasado por ahí.

La primera cosa rara que noto, además del frio, fue el sonido crujiente de unas hojas siendo pisadas tras de ella. Había volteado un par de veces en busca de quien provocaba dichos sonidos, pero no había nadie. Empezó a andar mas a prisa, casi corriendo, pero al pasar junto a los viejos y adorados columpios, estos comenzaron a moverse solos. Se detuvo para verlos, pensando que solo se trataba del aire. Pero entonces, los columpios comenzaron a menearse más a prisa, y volvió a escuchar la misma risita del baño.

Completamente aterrada, Sadie se echo a correr por el camino, pero la risa no se detenía. Parecía estar siguiéndole cada vez más cerca, y entonces, Sadie cayó al suelo. Sus piernas estaban temblando y no se podía levantar, apretó su puño contra la tierra y entonces sintió algo helado rodeando sus tobillos. Lentamente bajo la mirada para ver que era, pero cuando lo hizo, aquella cosa tiro de sus piernas y la arrastro.

Ella gritaba desesperada por ayuda, pero no sabía que ya nadie podía escucharla.

...

Ángel no tardo demasiado en coser el dobladillo del pantalón de Demian. La costura era algo que se le daba perfectamente, y eso debido a que hubo un tiempo en que solo poseía una muda de ropa, la cual debía remendar después de cada batalla. Además, el pantalón de deportes no había necesitado de ninguna mejoría, pues había tenido un ajuste perfecto en los tobillos del chico. Tomo el uniforme de gala y lo colgó en un gancho, luego fue a la habitación de Demian y contemplo que se encontraba totalmente dormido. Verlo de esa manera, lo hacía recordar cuan vulnerable era el chico en realidad.

Colgó el uniforme frente al armario del espejo del armario, y luego se acerco para cubrirlo muy bien con las cobijas. Quizás el, como vampiro, no sintiese igual que un humano, pero podía sentir el frio en la brisa nocturna. Lo cubrió, y le paso una mano por el pelo. Deseando que siempre fuese así de tranquilo, pero eso era pedir demasiado. Se aseguro de que todo estuviera bien cerrado y se fue a su propia habitación.

Ángel quería salir a patrullar esa noche, pero no lo hizo, pues algo le decía que el día que se les avecinaba no seria para nada sencillo. Así que sería mejor guardar fuerzas y descansar. Después de todo, el mundo no se acabaría por que se tomara una siesta un par de horas. Ahora el mundo era diferente, ¿no?

Demian daba vueltas en la cama, estaba dormido, pero lo que estaba viendo en sus sueños era tan perturbador que su cuerpo se movía sin ningún control. Podía ver al cielo iluminado por fuego, escombros en todas partes y una enorme sombra oscura en el centro de todo. Había gritos, y personas corriendo en todas direcciones. Entonces, algo lo arrastro hacia fuera de la pesadilla, literalmente, sintió que algo lo sujetaba y lo empujaba. Y abrió los ojos de nuevo, en el mundo real. Miro a su alrededor en busca de Ángel, pero no estaba. Lo que significaba que no había gritado como las otras veces, pues de haber sido así, el vampiro estaría ahí, a su lado ya.

El sudor del calor corría por su frente, así que se levanto de la cama y fue al baño para ponerse algo de agua fría en la frente y luego se seco. A continuación, pasó por la habitación de Ángel y comprobó que continuaba dormido. Sonrió, y cerró la puerta lentamente para no despertarlo y regreso a su habitación. El reloj de su buro marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana. 30 minutos por debajo de la hora en que había cordado levantarse, así que decidió no volver a dormirse, y empezar el día, tomándose la ducha. Seguro que Ángel se alegraría mucho de ver que no era un flojo.

Así que Demian puso el agua caliente a la menor potencia que pudo para no hacer mucho ruido y se ducho. Luego, aplaco sus alborotados rizos con un poco de gel y regreso a su habitación para vestirse. Sonrió al ver las costuras que Ángel había hecho en el pantalón, ese hombre era la perfección. ¿O acaso había algo que no pudiera hacer?

Tras a cavar de vestirse, Demian se quedo sentando en la cama, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ir a la escuela, el nunca había ido realmente a una escuela, solamente le daban clases en el orfanato, pero sus compañeros eran sus propios hermanos, chicos que conocía de toda la vida y que si bien, no lo trataban muy bien, nunca pensarían en hacerle daño. No como podría pasar con los chicos malos del colegio, ¿y qué pasaba con las chicas?, ellas tampoco solían ser buenas. . .

Ángel se despertó por el sonido del despertador, y no espero ni 1 minuto para levantarse y dirigirse a la habitación de Demian. Estaba seguro de que tendría que encargarse de despertar a Demian al menos un par de veces para lograr que se levantara a tiempo. Sin embargo, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando llego hasta la puerta y se encontró con Demian, despierto y completamente arreglado para la escuela.

Demian sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa del vampiro. — Buenos días. — dijo

— Buenos días, yo. . . – Ángel no tenia palabras, aquella era la última cosa que esperaba encontrar. – Buen trabajo, te ves muy bien. – comento con orgullo.

— Gracias, pero no pude ponerme la corbata. Es. . . complicad. – comento Demian, tomando la corbata entre sus manos. Ángel sonrió, otro momento en el que podría fingir como padre acababa de llegar.

— Yo te enseñare, préstamela. – Estiro la mano y Demian le dio la corbata. Ángel la puso alrededor de su propio cuello. – Ahora fíjate bien en los movimientos que voy a hacer. Es bastante sencillo. – dijo, y comenzó a anudarse la corbata lentamente en su cuello. Demian lo miro muy atento todo el tiempo. — ¿Ves? – pregunto al terminar el nudo. —¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

— Puedo intentar.

— Bien. – Ángel deshizo el nudo de nuevo y le entrego la corbata a Demian. Quien de inmediato se la puso alrededor del cuello y comenzó con su tarea.

Demian termino el nudo y lo miro en busca de aprobación.

Ángel asintió. — Excelente, solo. . . – se acerco de nuevo y ajusto la corbata más arriba en el pecho del chico. — ¿Te aprieta? – le pregunto.

— No, así está bien.

— Genial, entonces ya estás listo. – aseguro, aun que le echo un ultimo vistazo para asegurarse de que el pantalón le iba bien, que los zapatos estuviesen bien boleados y el saco bien limpio. Todo estaba bien. – Voy a darme una ducha rápida, ¿puedes ir poniendo los platos para el desayuno mientras?

Demian rodo los ojos, ¿acaso tenía cara de ser la sirvienta? — Claro. – dijo no muy animado.

— Y Demian. . . – el chico volteo a ver a Ángel de nuevo. – Buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso. – comento el vampiro, justo había leído un capítulo de su libro donde hablaba de la importancia de reconocer los logros de los hijos, así estos fueran pequeños.

Demian sonrío complacido y se fue. Era lo único que quería escuchar del vampiro.

Ángel se tomo una ducha de 10 minutos, luego se vistió con su traje negro y bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno ( _Pancakes y cereales) y_ el almuerzo del chico (emparedados de maní) luego sirvió los pancakes, advirtiéndole al chico que tuviese cuidado de no mancharse el uniforme y se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente. Para cuando ambos acabaron, eran las 7:30, lo que les dejaba bastante tiempo libre antes de ir a la escuela.

Ángel tuvo una idea para pasar ese tiempo. — ¿Te apetece caminar a la escuela?

— Claro.

— Entonces trae tus cosas.

Y Demian salió corriendo por las escaleras para ir a por la mochila.

 ** _* Por favor Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

— ¿Seguro que traes todo? – pregunto Ángel por enésima vez en las ultimas 3 calles. Demian rodo los ojos desesperado por tanta preocupación.

— Si, bolígrafo, libreta, celular, calzoncillos. – dijo lleno de ironía. – Y tu traes mi almuerzo, no hemos olvidado nada ¿sí? – dijo Demian.

— Ok, solo quiero estar seguro. – ahora Ángel era quien se sentía como el niño pequeño regañado por su padre. – Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites o veas extraña, debes llamarme y vendré.

Demian volvió a rodar los ojos, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado, así que se interpuso en el camino del vampiro. – Estaré bien, Ángel. . . No quiero que te la pases preocupándote por mí todo el día en la casa. Yo puedo manejar cualquier cosa que se presente.

— Lo sé, confió en ti. – y no era mentira, pero eso no significaba que fuese a dejarlo solo cuando los problemas se presentaran. – Y por supuesto que no me quedare en casa todo el día, tengo trabajo ¿sabes?

— Ángel, entrenar como loco en el sótano no cuenta como un trabajo.

— Jajaja – Ángel rompió en carcajadas. Sin duda, ese chico siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle olvidar lo que estaba pensando. – No, Demian. Ya tengo trabajo. – comento, esperaba decirle eso más tarde, pero quizás ese era el mejor momento.

— Pero si eres millonario, no necesitas trabajar. – Demian estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿Qué le pasaba a los millonarios de hoy y su complejo de esclavitud?

— Por dinero no, pero como tu bien dijiste. – Ángel no pudo evitar el imitarlo con caras y acento. – No puedo quedarme en casa todo el tiempo.

— Muy gracioso, Ángel, muy gracioso. – a Demian no le hizo ni gracia como el vampiro le imitaba, pero lo dejo pasar.

— jajaja, anda. No seas tan gruñón.

— No soy gruñón, solo que no encuentro gracia a tus caras. Eres muy mal actor.

— ¿Qué dices?, ¿Mal actor?, niñito, cuando vivía en New York casi me quede con el papel de Hamlet en la obra de una casa de retiro. – dijo Ángel, sonando lo más orgulloso que podía de su pasado.

— ¿Y qué paso? ¿Otro anciano te gano el papel? – pregunto el chico lleno de ironía. Pensaba que su comentario molestaría al vampiro, pero no fue así, aquella mañana Ángel estaba de tan buen humor que se permitió reír de las ocurrencias del chico. Demian finalmente termino por reírse también.

Así que continuaron caminando y repasando las reglas que Demian debía de cumplir para no meterse en problemas. Demian sabía que las reglas no eran difíciles, que eran como las que había en cada lugar del mundo, sin embargo, eso no significaba que le agradaran. ¿A qué chico si?

— Enserio, Demian. Al primer problema me llamas.

— Enserio, Ángel. – imitándole, pero esta vez no hubo risas, estaban ya muy cerca de la escuela y comenzaban a toparse ya con chicos uniformados en el camino. — Todo estará bien, no creo que el terror vaya a seguirme a la escuela o. . . – Demian se quedo callado, pues al faltar un par de metros para llegar a la escuela, se encontraron con que había dos patrullas en la entrada del plantel.

Ángel dirigió su mirada a Demian, que se veía aterrado. Era una lástima que todo su optimismo se hubiese esfumado así de rápido. – Tranquilo, no debe ser nada. – le dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros para que no fuese a escaparse para ir a ver lo que pasaba (cosa que ya había hecho en el pasado), pues estaban rodeados por familias que se encontraban en la misma posición que ellos. _Desconcertados._

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Dos oficiales de policía salieron de la escuela, y detrás de ellos. Adrian y el Director Smith. Ángel se sintió aliviado de verlos sonreír, al menos eso indicaba que no había pasado nada malo dentro de la escuela y el primer día de su hijo no quedaría enmarcado por la tragedia.

— Escuchen todos. – dijo el señor Smith, no gritando, pero si en un tono fuerte para que todo mundo pudiera escucharlos. – No ha pasado nada malo dentro del plantel, una estudiante fue reportada como desaparecida y la policía solo vino a investigar. – siguió comentando, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Era como si en ese pueblo nunca se perdiera nadie. – La policía continuara con su trabajo para encontrar a esta jovencita, y nosotros continuaremos con nuestros día normalmente. Por su atención, gracias. – dijo, y se metió a la escuela. Acto seguido, la campana del inicio de la primera clase sonó y todos los chicos comenzaron a despedirse de sus padres y a entrar.

Demian miro a Ángel confundido, sin saber qué hacer.

— Anda, vamos. – y comenzó a caminar sin quitarle las manos de los hombros. En su camino a la entrada se encontraron con Adrian, quien claramente fingió una sonrisa para ellos, en especial para Demian.

— Hola, pero ¿quién este apuesto jovencito? – pregunto lleno de ironía.

— Hola, Adrian. Supongo que te gusta el uniforme. – murmuro Demian, aun seguía confundido por lo que había visto. Es como si aquellas patrullas hubiesen sido la señal de mal augurio que tanto quería evitar.

— ¿Bromeas?. Me encanta este uniforme y a ti queda muy bien. – dijo, acomodándole esta vez él la corbata.

— Claro, supongo que debo entrar o se me hará tarde. – dirigiéndose a Ángel.

— Si, debes entrar. – Ángel se puso tenso, aun que aparento estar listo todo el tiempo, no lo estaba. – Anda, te veré aquí al final del día. – dándole un empujoncito para que avanzara, no sabía que mas decir, si seguía hablando, probablemente se arrepentiría de la escuela y tomaría la palabra del chico por la educación en casa.

— Si, supongo que sí. Uh. . . nos vemos chicos. – y Demian comenzó a alejarse, tampoco sabía cómo despedirse momentáneamente de sus amigos. Ángel lo miro embobado unos segundos, igual que Adrian, hasta que este se percato de que el vampiro sostenía algo en la mano derecha.

— ¿No ibas a darle eso? – le pregunto.

— Oh si, ¡Demian espera! – le llamo, aun que el chico no tuvo que regresar pues en 4 grandes zancadas, Ángel lo alcanzo. – El almuerzo. – agitando la bolsa.

Demian lo tomo con cautela para no aplastarlo, y entonces lo abrazo. Ángel no se esperaba de nada ese abrazo, pero lo correspondió encantado.

— Nos vemos a la salida. – dijo Demian al soltarse y avanzar.

— Si, te veré aquí. . . _hijo._ – dijo en apenas un murmullo, y lo vio cruzar por la puerta del plantel. El inicio de un nuevo capítulo para sus vidas.

Adrian vio que Ángel no se movía de su posición y estaba estorbando a los chicos que corrían ya apresurados para entrar a clase, así que se le acerco y le dio una palmada en la espalda para que reaccionara. — ¿Tomamos un café antes del trabajo? – ofreció.

— Claro, vamos. – dijo, pero no fue hasta que se subió a la patrulla de Adrian, que finalmente quito la vista de la puerta del instituto.

Demian había tenido que contener su respiración para que sus nervios no estallaran. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para no dejarle ver a Ángel el miedo que sentía por estar en aquel sintió. Se había propuesto ser valiente, y poner cara de haber estado en esa escuela toda la vida, pero no estaba resultando muy bien. Se había percatado de las miradas que algunos compañeros le estaban dirigiendo, y por un segundo pensó que llevaba un cartel de " _El chico nuevo_ " colgando en su pecho, pero no. Simplemente lo miraban como lo hacían con cualquier otra persona que no fuera su amigo. Con desprecio, y desconfianza.

Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, y busco el salón 204. El que según su horario marcaba como el aula donde recibiría la clase de biología. Algunos compañeros ya estaban dentro del aula, así que busco el primer asiento que no estuviese ocupado (el tercero de la terca fila) y se sentó, ignorando las miradas de aquellos que se fijaron en el, seguramente pensando que se habría equivocado de salón.

La campana dejo de sonar, y un grupo de chicos que se encontraban parados en la puerta comenzaron a desperdigarse entre los asientos vacios. Ninguno de ellos le prestó atención a la presencia de Demian, excepto el chico que se sentó junto a él. Demian no le prestó mucha atención a su presencia, hasta que el sonido de la goma de mascar tronando en su boca le llamo la atención, haciendo que Demian le echara un rápido vistazo. El chico era diferente a todos los demás, era rubio y tenía un flequillo largo que caía bajo su frente, también llevaba el uniforme de manera desalineada. Con las mangas del saco remangadas hasta los codos, la corbata floja y el primer botón de su camiseta suelto. Demian se pregunto instantáneamente qué pensaría Ángel si el llegaba a portar ese uniforme de aquella manera.

Demian había tratado de ser discreto con su mirada, pero por alguna razón aquel chico se había volteado justo a tiempo para descubrir que lo miraba. Demian volteo la mirada rápidamente hacia otra parte, pero ya era tarde.

— ¿Oye, amigo? ¿Qué hay? – pregunto el joven, Demian no quería seguir con la conversación, pero era demasiado listo como para no querer hacer enemigos desde el primer momento. Además, al menos el no había comenzado la charla.

— El mayor aburrimiento del mundo. – comento bajito, aun no sabía cómo entablar una conversación. Era una habilidad que nunca había practicado.

— Ja, eres nuevo. ¿Cierto? – el chico hablaba con demasiada frescura, algo que ayudo a darle confianza a Demian para continuar hablando.

— ¿Se nota tanto?

— Si, amigo nadie se abotona la camisa de esa forma. Pareces un anciano — le dijo, Demian se permitió sonreír a ese comentario. Después de todo, el había pensando lo mismo la primera vez que se miro al espejo. Así que se aflojo la corbata y se desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa. El otro chico sonrió a eso. – No está mal, chico. . . Soy Rob. – extendiéndole la mano.

Demian lo miro como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo, ¿enserio ese chico cool le estaba dirigiendo la palabra?, eso sí que era una sorpresa. — Demian. – respondió, extendió la mano para estrechar la del chico, pero este la choco contra la suya. _El saludo de los chicos modernos._

Entonces, el profesor de ciencias entro al aula. Debía de tener unos cuarenta y tantos, pues aun que su cabello seguía siendo negro, ya sobresalían las canas en el. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de armazón delgado y aun que no usaba un traje, tampoco se podía decir que su vestimenta era del todo informal. Después de todo, era una camiseta de botones, un saco y jeans oscuros.

— Buenos días, clase. – dijo sin mirar a nadie todavía.

— Buenos días, señor Sullivan. – respondieron algunos chicos, a otros no les importo. Pero Demian tomo nota mental de su nombre.

El hombre empezó a hojear los libros que llevaba en la mano, y a anotar alguna cosa en el pizarrón. Demian miro a Rob quien se encogió de hombros y luego dirigió su vista hacia enfrente. El profesor pronto inicio una especie de debate sobre la teoría de evolutiva, que al parecer había sido una tarea que había quedado pendiente para los otros alumnos, pues la mayoría estaba participando activamente en el tema.

— Ahora piensen, ¿Qué pasaría si uno de nosotros, un humano, lograse evolucionar al siguiente nivel? – dijo el profesor, claramente era un hombre demasiado apasionado por los temas que explicaba en su clase.

— Pues seguramente le harían una serie de películas para contar su historia. – comento Rob lleno de ironía, muchos de sus compañeros comenzaron a reír.

— Gracias, por su majestuosa observación señor Priestley. Creo que ahora sabemos el porqué toma clases de refuerzo – comento el profesor con la misma ironía. Todos rieron, incluido Rob, quien lejos de ofenderse con el comentario, lo encontraba gracioso. — ¿Enserio? ¿Ninguno de ustedes sabe la respuesta? – ese profesor no se daba por vencido.

Demian sabía que no era buena idea hacerse notar en el primer día, en especial, haciéndose el inteligente, sin embargo, no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de dar a conocer su opinión. Pues era un tema que lo tocaba directamente.

— El mundo se volvería loco. – murmuro, y como era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar, todos comenzaron a buscar quien había hablado. Incluido el profesor. Demian suspiro, se iba a arrepentir de eso, pero continúo hablando. – Si alguno de nosotros fuese diferente al resto, el mundo intentaría cazar a esa persona para experimentar con ella. Se iniciaría una guerra por el poder, pues todos querrían evolucionar al mismo nivel que esa persona, pero al no. . . al no lograrlo, todos morirían. Lo que traería consecuencias directas a la cadena alimenticia. Pues los humanos normales dejarían de ser depredadores y serian. . . — Un silencio incomodo se formo en todo el salón, todos prestaban atención a lo que Demian les decía, algunos lo imaginaban, otros lo temían. Era demasiado perturbador para algunos.

— La presa. – comento el profesor, igualmente perdido por la respuesta del chico. — Exacto, aun que los desajustes en la cadena alimenticia serian grandes, sería principalmente el pánico de la humanidad lo que acabaría con ella. Disculpa, no recuerdo haberte visto en esta clase antes. – comento, mirándolo como si fuese la cosa más rara que hubiese visto nunca. Lo que incomodo mucho a Demian.

— Es mi primer día aquí. – murmuro el chico.

— Claro, eso pensé. – recordó que le habían dado una tarjeta en la dirección al llegar ese día, pero la había ignorado, así que fue a por ella y leyó su contenido. – Eres. . . ¿Demian Galway?

— Sip

— Bien, pues bienvenido al 10mo grado. Sé que apenas llevamos dos semanas de clases, pero hemos visto ya un par de temas que vendrán en el examen, así que vas a tener que buscar a alguien que te los pase.

— Yo lo hare, señor Sullivan. – comento Rob con orgullo.

— ¿Usted hace apuntes de mi clase? – pregunto el profesor con ironía, y todos rieron de nuevo.

La campana que marcaba el final del primer periodo sonó, y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para ir a su siguiente clase. – Les enviare a sus emails la tarea para el próximo viernes. – comento el profesor, algunos asintieron y otros simplemente se marcharon.

Demian se quedo un segundo más para ver el horario de clases, aun no había decidido las optativas que iba a tomar. Ángel le había dicho en el camino que podía elegir lo que quisiera, pero francamente ninguna le llamaba la atención más que la otra. Así que el segundo periodo lo tenía libre, al menos por ese momento.

Rob regreso corriendo al aula y asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¡Vamos, Demian! ¡Sígueme!

— ¿A dónde?

— Ya veras, apúrate.

Demian no estaba muy seguro de si debía seguirlo o no, pero al final lo hizo.

¿Qué tenía que perder si no?

 _* Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien. Solo quiero decirles que cuando uno escribe una historia no solo le pone, nombre y personalidad a cada personaje, si no también un rostro. Es por eso que siempre les digo a quien imaginar en cada personaje, porque es a la persona que me imagino en mi mente cuando escribo. Claro, no todos los personajes tienen un actor famoso en mi mente, pero siempre tengo sus caras conmigo. En esta ocasión no hay excepción, el profesor Sullivan seria interpretado por Mark Ruffalo y Robert/Rob por Ross Lynch (de Austin & Ally), espero que les este gustando la historia porque vienen cosas muy interesantes por venir. Saludos a todos_

 _Por favor Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Ángel y Adrian compraron dos cafés para llevar y en el camino a la oficina, Adrian fue contándole los detalles de su nuevo caso. Sadie Ulrich, la única hija de Scott Ulrich, el propietario de la tienda de zapatos más caros de la ciudad, no había llegado a casa la noche anterior. Al principio sus padres habían pesando que se habría ido a dormir con una amiga sin avisar, como tantas veces antes ya había echo, pero al llegar la mañana y no tener noticias de ella. Su madre comenzó a llamar a todo el mundo para preguntarles, pero nadie había tenido respuesta sobre su hija. Así que llamaron a Adrian por ayuda. Aun que hasta ese momento, la única pista solida que había tenido era la escuela, y luego de su ultima charla con el director, estaba claro que de ahí no sacaría nada.

Ángel no espero a abrir la puerta de la oficina para comentar sus preguntas.

— Entonces, ¿esta niña fue secuestrada en el trayecto a su casa? ¿Y nadie lo noto? – Ángel estaba impresionado de que en un pueblo, donde prácticamente todo mundo se conocía, ninguno de los vecinos se hubiera percatado de un secuestro.

— No sabemos qué paso, solo sabemos que el director Smith la vio salir del plantel, luego de eso nada. Solo se. . . desvaneció. – y bebió de su café.

— ¿El director Smith supervisa personalmente la salida de los chicos? – Ángel sabia que esa pregunta no era por el caso, si no por Demian. Ciertamente se sentiría mucho más seguro de que un adulto responsable vigilara la salida de su hijo.

Adrian negó con la cabeza. – Usualmente no, pero la chica le visito ayer en su oficina por un problema que causo durante las clases.

— ¿Qué clase de problema? – aquello empezaba a sonar mal para Ángel.

— La descubrieron saltándose una clase. La escuela es muy estricta con las asistencias. – comento Adrian.

— Ni que lo digas, tienen dos páginas del reglamente dedicado a ello.

— ¿Leíste todo el reglamento? – Adrian estaba impresionado.

— Si. – respondió Ángel, como si no fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

— Amigo, de verdad que te tomas todo esto de ser padre bastante bien. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar. – dio otro sorbo más a su café. – Seguramente no habría enviado a Demian a la escuela, ya sabes, para evitarme las preocupaciones.

— Ya, por eso fue mejor que se viniera a vivir conmigo. – dijo con algo de ironía, aun que no era tan mentira lo que decía, y Adrian lo sabía. La única razón por la que Ángel no permitió que Demian fuese a vivir con él, fue porque sabía que él no tenía madera de padre, si no de entrenador. El podría proveer a Demian con los conocimientos suficientes para aprender a defenderse, pero no podría brindarle la misma atención y calidez familiar que Ángel le brindaba. Eso era algo muy claro.

— Si, me has ahorrado un montón de discusiones. – dijo, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación, aun que en el fondo si le dolía un poco no ser bueno con los chicos. En el pasado solo había deseado una cosa para su vida, ser padre, pero con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que ese sueño no podía ser, no tenia madera para ser un esposo, mucho menos para criar a unos niños.

— Ni que lo digas. – ahora fue Ángel quien bebió de su café caliente. – Esta en una edad bastante complicada. Hay días en los que simplemente no puede dejar de replicarme hasta por que le paso una servilleta.

Adrian hizo una mueca graciosa con sus labios, pues el café estaba muy caliente todavía. – Tiene suerte de que tú seas blando. Si yo le hubiese hecho a mi padre. . . – ahora su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. El recuerdo del tipo de crianza que su padre había tenido para con él, no era muy grato que digamos, en especial a la hora de sentarse en cualquier parte. – Solo digamos que Demian tiene suerte. – agrego, no quería dar más detalles de su estricta crianza.

— No lo sé. A veces pienso que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

— ¿Qué dices?, Ángel le has salvado la vida a ese chico más veces de las que puedo recordar. Y viviendo una vida como la que vivimos, ese es todo un logro. Créeme, Demian podría estar mucho peor. – dijo, lo que llevo el tema de regreso a la chica perdida (quizás muerta) un lugar donde Demian había estado ya.

\- Entonces, la chica. – dijo Ángel.

Adrian aspiro aire. – Entonces, la chica. – repitió, y se paso ambas manos por el cabello. No tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscar. La escuela, y los familiares no sabían nada. Y para interrogar a los amigos (todos menores) necesitaría conseguir permisos firmados de los padres y crear un alboroto que no quería. – Supongo que seguiremos el protocolo, esperar este día a ver si aparece con algún novio secreto o familiar. . . Y si no, supongo que tendremos que hablar con sus amigas.

\- Bien, supongo que empezare a revisar los archivos que querías. – dijo Ángel, no veía mas caso seguir ahí sentado si no había nada más que hacer por aquella chica.

\- Genial, si. Dile al oficial Amicci que te lleve al archivo. El sabe cuáles son. . .

Demian siguió a Rob de vuelta al primer piso, quería preguntarle a donde iban, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaban yendo a ningún lado más que al pasillo, donde Rob buscaba desesperadamente a alguien con la mirada. Los chicos continuaban saliendo de sus aulas, y en cuanto Rob vio un chico delgado, de cabellos castaños y perfectamente peinados, se le acerco y le paso un brazo encima de los hombros.

— Rob, ¿Qué no tienes clase? – exigió saber el otro chico.

— No, ya deberías saber que tenemos casi el mismo horario. – le dijo.

— Uh que suerte la mía. – murmuro el otro chico lleno de ironía, luego se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. — ¿Quién es el nuevo?

— Ah, este es Demian. – jalo a Demian con el brazo libre. – Demian, este es Isaac. Es a quien acudes cuando necesitas ayuda para estudiar, o para hacer tu tarea cuando no puedes. – dijo lleno de ironía, Isaac gruñido bajito.

—No le hagas caso, Rob es el único estudiante de este colegio que no hace la tarea. – dijo a Demian. — ¿De verdad eres nuevo?, porque eso es increíble, digo, casi nunca aceptan estudiantes después de la primera semana de clases.

Los tres empezaron a caminar, hacia el patio. – SI, bueno. . . Mi tío cobro unos favores. – respondió Demian, sabia la importancia de apegarse al guion de mentiras que Adrian y Ángel habían creado para su pasado.

— ¿Quién es tu tío? ¿Un político u algo así? – pregunto Isaac.

— Issac. – le reprendió Rob, no se le hacía correcto hacerle tantas preguntas a un chico de nuevo ingreso que seguro solo estaba buscando hacer amigos. A él le había pasado en su primer día, y lo había odiado tanto que desde ese día se había propuesto impedir que otro pobre chico pasara por lo mismo.

— ¿Qué?, solo quiero saber. – dijo en su defensa.

— Está bien, no es nada que ocultar. Mi tío es el sheriff del pueblo. – Demian trato de decirlo con orgullo, pero no estaba seguro de si había funcionado. En especial porque ambos chicos se detuvieron y giraron a mirarlo. Estupefactos.

— ¿El Sheriff Humbert es tu tío? ¿De verdad? – Rob sonaba al borde del colapso, Demian no sabía que pensar de su reacción, así que se encogió de hombros.

— Si

— Amigo, eso es increíble. – Rob volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros y continuaron caminando. – Imagina cuantas fiestas ilegales podríamos hacer sin que tu tío nos arreste. – agrego.

— Si, uh. . . No creo que eso funcione. A. . .– Iba a llamarle por su nombre, pero se arrepintió justo a tiempo y continuo. – A mi tío no le gustan esas cosas, es demasiado estricto con el orden. Incluso conmigo. – Y no era del todo mentira, Adrian ya lo había regañado un par de veces por tomar libros de su casa y no devolverlos al estante correspondiente. Como había dicho, un _estricto del orden._

— Ah, no te preocupes. – Robert salto sobre los asientos de concreto de uno de los pequeños comedores del patio y se sentó en la mesita (también de concreto) redonda. – Trabajaremos en ello. Ahora, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Isaac tu problema?

— No sé si. . . – pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, Isaac se sentó a su lado.

— Si, yo estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que necesites. — le dijo.

— Uh, bueno. – no estaba muy seguro de aceptar o no la ayuda, pero el chico se veía buena persona. – Es que no se qué optativas debería de tomar.

— Ningún problema, puedo mostrarte el plan de cada asignatura pues están en línea. – y metió su mano dentro la mochila y saco su laptop. La puso junto a Rob en la mesita y comenzó a teclear. — ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿O tus padres? – esto último lo pregunto, porque en su propio caso, su padre le había obligado a tomar la clase de electricidad. Y a muchos de sus otros compañeros casi siempre les obligaban a tomar algún idioma, o asignatura de programación.

— Uh, no. Mi padre dijo que podía escoger las que quisiera.

— Pues tu padre debe ser genial entonces.

— Si, supongo que sí. . .

Así que Isaac le mostro los planes que la escuela colgaba en internet sobre cada asignatura. A Demian le parecieron atractivas todas las materias, de hecho, tenía que admitir que Ángel había tenido razón sobre que amaría la escuela en cuanto estuviera en ella. Pues con todas esas asignaturas, las posibilidades de aprender eran infinitas.

Ángel le había dado permiso para inscribirse en todas las clases que él quisiera, y como Isaac se veía un chico listo, el tipo de chico que a Ángel le agradaría, no encontró problema en revisar su horario y elegir las mismas clases que la tenia, excepto la de electricidad, esa sí que no le llamaba para nada la atención. Además Rob había dicho que el estaba también en la mayoría de esas clases, así que los 3 estarían juntos casi todo el tiempo. Algo que aun que no era muy importante para Demian, pues apenas los conocía, le haría sentir un poco más confiado para estar ahí.

— Bien, supongo que podemos ir al laboratorio de cómputo para imprimir una copia del horario. Luego la entregaremos en la oficina del director, y estará listo. — explico Isaac, pero Rob ya había perdido atención en la pantalla de su computadora, y estaba viendo a una chica de cabello castaño que se dirigía a otra mesa.

— Si, hagan eso. Yo los alcanzo. – y Rob se fue corriendo a alcanzar a esa chica. Pero no le hablo, simplemente la abrazo y por lo que Demian pudo ver, la chica estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunto a Isaac

— Ah, ella es Kate. Su mejor amiga, Sadie. Desapareció ayer saliendo de aquí.

— ¿Por eso mi tío estaba aquí hace rato? – ahora todo tenía sentido.

— Supongo que sí, sus padres son muy ricos y no imagino que no vayan a armar un alboroto para encontrarla. Aun si me preguntan a mí, seguro que se fue con su novio universitario a otro país. – y se levanto y empezó a andar hacia el laboratorio de computo,

Demian le siguió. — ¿Por qué dices eso?

— No la conociste, pero no era una buena persona. Nunca trato bien a nadie que no fuera rubio o rico. – había mucho rencor en su voz, no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que esa chica le había hecho daño.

— Pero si tú eres rubio – comento a modo de broma, pero Isaac no lo tomo así.

— Pero no soy rico. Y por eso Sadie siempre me ignoraba.

— Pues entonces no solo era una mala persona, también una idiota. – Dijo, no quería prejuzgar a nadie, pero tenía la costumbre de ser bueno con las personas. Y ese chico realmente seria su amigo, no veía nada malo en hacerlo sentir bien al ponerse de su lado.

Isaac asintió, ambos se iban a llevar muy bien.

Terminaron de llenar el horario, imprimieron dos copias y fueron a la oficina del director para entregarlo. La secretaria evasiva se encontraba en la misma posición del día anterior, con la cabeza metida en unos papeles. Pero al sentir la presencia de los chicos frente a su escritorio, les dirigió una rápida mirada.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto, volviendo la mirada a sus asuntos.

Demian tardo un segundo en responder, pues estaba concentrado en la mujer que se podía ver a través de la puerta abierta de la oficina del director. No sabía porque, pero ver a esa figura vestida de blanco (o un color similar) le había llamado mucho la atención. Isaac le dio un golpecito para que reaccionara. – Uh, si. . . Vine a entregar mi horario.

— Claro, el sobrino del Sheriff. – dijo de no muy buenos modos, tomo su horario y sin mirarlo lo metió en un cajón. Demian no sabía cómo interpretar aquel tono, quizás el hecho de que lo admitieran dos semanas tarde si era algo remarcable. Las influencias eran importantes después de todo. – Los profesores serán notificados al final del día, pero ya puedes presentarte si quieres a las clases. Solo muéstrales esto. – y le entrego un talón amarillo.

— Uh, gracias. – murmuro Demian, si verla. Pues en ese momento, la mujer del vestido amarillo y el director salieron de la otra oficina. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, y pareció esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Señor Galway, ¿Cómo va el primer día? – le pregunto el director.

Demian seguía embobado con la mujer, pero rápidamente canalizo su atención. – Esta bien, señor. Las clases han estado bien. – respondió educadamente.

El director sonrió, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de la mirada que el chico mantenía sobre la mujer.

— Ella es la profesora de historia, Juliet Hodway. – dijo, luego se dirigió a ella. – El es el sobrino de Adrian, ¿recuerdas que te hable de él?

— Oh, es cierto. – dijo ella, y de nuevo lo miro directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y profundos, tanto que Demian no pudo identificar cual era su color. – Aun que no te pareces en nada a tu tío. – hablo directamente hacia Demian.

— Me parezco a mi papá, señora. – murmuro Demian. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo llamarla.

Ella sonrió. – Imagino que sí.

— Por supuesto que lo es, ya lo conocerás. – comento el director. – Pero ahora tenemos que irnos, o no nos alcanzara el tiempo para almorzar. – dijo, mirando su reloj.

— Claro, hasta pronto chicos. – dijo la mujer hacia ambos, el director simplemente les sonrió y finalmente se fueron.

Demian también retomo su camino con Isaac, pero no puedo evitar el preguntarle sobre aquella mujer. ¿Por qué lo había intrigado tanto?

— ¿Nos dará clases?

— ¿La profesora Hodway?, no. . . No tomamos historia, ¿recuerdas?

— Ah – Demian sonó decepcionado, y el chico se burlo.

— ¿Te gusta? – pregunto entre risas

— ¿Qué? – Demian sonaba ultrajado.

— Es cierto, te gusta la maestra. Amigo. – exploto en carcajadas.

— Claro que no me gusta, tiene como 100 años. – comento Demian, con falsa cara de asco. Porque realmente no sabía lo que había sentido al ver a esa mujer, no era como si antes no hubiese volteado la mirada para ver a una dama en la calle, pero. . . es que aquello se sintió muy diferente.

— ¿Y eso qué?, además es una mujer muy valiente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues fue la única profesora que se animo a revisar el baño ayer, ya sabes. . . Luego de que Sadie dijera que había visto un monstruo ahí.

— ¿Enserio? – Demian estaba genuinamente sorprendido, no se podía imaginar a esa refinada mujer enfrentándose a monstruos de la oscuridad como los que Ángel combatía. Pero lo más importante no era eso, si no, ¿Qué pasaba si lo que Sadie había dicho a todo el mundo era verdad? ¿Y si había un monstruo de verdad en la escuela? . . .

La campana de fin de periodo sonó, y los dos se dirigieron hacia su salón. Demian estaba decidido de hacer de aquel misterio, su primer _caso oficial._

 _* Hola otra vez, solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas y decirles que este capitulo me ha gustado mucho porque es como el inicio del viaje individual de Demian como un cazavampiros. Todos los que tuvimos la oportunidad de ver Buffy: The vampire Slayer, sabemos que el colegio fue una parte importante de las primeras temporadas de la serie, y en homenaje a ello, esta historia tomara bastantes elementos. Pero sera muy diferente a la vez, porque Demian, pues no es Buffy, el es un chico, un hombre y por lo tanto las cosas van a ser bastante diferentes en su viaje. El no tiene 16 años como Buffy cuando llego a Sunnydale, el tiene 14 años, es un niño todavía y claro que ve la vida de una manera diferente a lo que la cazadora original hacia. Se que el personaje de Isaac les va a gustar mucho, pues tomara la esencia de lo que alguna vez fue Willow para Buffy, y me imagino que seria interpretado por Tom Holland (si, nuestro nuevo Spiderman), Rob tiene algo de Cordelia en el, pero a la vez es mas parecido a Xander. Así que vean esto como una proto-version de la Scooby Gang original. Por favor, no olviden a la profesora Juliet Hodway (a quien imagino como Famke Janssen) vienen sorpresas muy pronto. Ah, y no olvidemos el tema por el que se que muchos leen la historia, el spanking. No porque Ángel no vaya a disciplinar a Demian **todavía** , no significa que no leerán sobre alguien siendo castigado._

 _POR FAVOR REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Ángel había sido contratado en el Departamento de policía para fungir como una especie de consultor interno. Después de todo, su curriculum como investigador privado y como CEO de una poderosa empresa de abogados, le daban la credibilidad necesaria para trabajar para el estado. Claro, no lo hacía porque necesitara dinero, pues la suma de dinero que había obtenido de _Wolfram And Hart_ durante su presidencia, era más que suficiente para vivir varias vidas sin ningún problema. Así que solo trabajaría para que las demás personas lo vieran como un hombre normal y no como un millonario ermitaño que nunca salía de su casa.

Sus funciones en la comisaria aun no estaban del todo claras, el fungiría como un consultor en casos que tuvieran que ver lo sobrenatural, casos que Adrian estaría buscando mantener ocultos por la propia seguridad de las personas, pues si los vecinos se enteraban de que vampiros, brujas y demonios caminaban entre ellos desde hacia tiempo, el pánico se desataría y las cosas se pondrían mucho peor para todos. Así que la tarea de Ángel era bastante ardua, pues convencer a aquellos que tuvieran la des fortuna de encontrarse con los seres oscuros de que nada malo realmente estaba pasando, no sería sencillo. Es más, el no quería hacerlo, pero luego de lo que causo en Los Ángeles. . . Devolverles cierta tranquilidad a las personas parecía lo correcto.

Tal y como Adrian había dicho, el oficial Amicci lo había llevado hasta la que sería su oficina de ese día en adelante. Un espacio de 3x3, con ventana hacia el patio del ayuntamiento de la ciudad, una silla giratoria, un escritorio y un pequeño estante. Además, estaban las cajas del archivo que algún oficial había dejado ahí para que revisara. Ángel subió la caja de archivo a su escritorio y empezó a escudriñarlo todo. Eran casos sin resolver, la gran mayoría provenientes de años anteriores a su llegada, algunos incluso anteriores al nacimiento de Demian. Pero todos tenían una cosa en común. No habían podido ser resueltos debido a uno o más sucesos extraños ocurridos durante la investigación.

Ángel estaba decidido a encontrar respuestas para esos casos, aun que seguramente le llevaría bastante tiempo el analizar cada uno. Ese día, había tomado el expediente de Christine Evans, una mujer de 35 años que hacía 3 años había reportado a una figura extraña que merodeaba su casa. El expediente de la investigación decía que la policía acudió 2 veces a la propiedad pero que no habían encontrado nada, y que luego de atender a la quinta llamada (donde la mujer dijo estar encerrada dentro de un armario, pues el intruso se había metido a su casa y no se veía como un humano, si no como un animal), la mujer también había desaparecido y hasta la fecha no se había vuelto a saber nada de ello.

Ángel reviso las fotos del interior de la casa con detalle. El reporte decía que no se habían hallado señales de entrada forzada, ni de lucha en el interior, pero por lo que él podía ver, las cosas estaban demasiado bien ordenadas para tratarse de la casa de una soltera, que prácticamente trabaja todo el día. Era casi surrealista, como si alguien se hubiese esforzado mucho en mantener el orden para ocultar algo, ¿pero qué?

La desaparición de aquella mujer, lo llevo a pensar en la desaparición de la chica del colegio. ¿Cómo era posible que en pleno siglo XXI, siguieran pasando ese tipo de cosas?, peor, el mismo había experimentado la angustia de perder no a uno, si no a sus dos hijos (Connor y Demian) en el pasado y conocía muy bien los sentimientos de angustia por los que seguramente estaba pasando los padres de esa chica. Y eso lo llevo a pensar directamente en Demian, había estado evitando preocuparse todo el día, pero finalmente era inevitable. ¿Cómo la estaría pasando su chico?, ya había pasado por muchas cosas malas en la vida y lo único que deseaba es que la escuela no fuese a continuar ese patrón. Se quedo mirando fijamente el escritorio vacio y pensó en las cosas que pondría ahí. La foto del viejo equipo (su familia), la de Connor recién nacido, y por qué no. Incluso una de Demian con él. Foto que se encargaría de tomar esa tarde, para recordar el día en que sus vidas iniciaron un nuevo camino.

— Voy a revisar los alrededores de la escuela, ¿vienes? – pregunto Adrian al asomar la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina.

Ángel tardo un segundo en salir de su letargo. – Este caso no te deja tranquilo, ¿cierto? – pregunto, solo hacía falta ver la expresión de Adrian al hablar de él, para darse cuenta de la importante que era.

— No, ¿y a ti?

— No, en este momento. – comento, poniendo el expediente de Christine de vuelta en la caja, junto al resto. Se levanto de la silla y se puso su saco. – Te acompaño, solo que necesitare pasar por el banco primero. Tengo que hacer el depósito de la escuela.

Adrian hizo una mueca de disgusto. — ¿De verdad puedes pagarla tu solo?, porque yo podría. . .

— No, no. No te preocupes por eso. Yo puedo permitírmelo, no es tanto dinero.

— ¿9,000 Dólares al semestre no es tanto dinero? – Adrian estaba flipando, ¿de verdad Ángel era tan rico como para pensar en esa suma como _poco dinero,_ o por su edad, el dinero había dejado de tener valor real?

— Puedo permitírmelo, de verdad. – Y Ángel salió de la oficina sonriente, a veces le resultaban cómicas las reacciones exageradas de Adrian.

Así que salieron en la patrulla, y Adrian espero fuera del banco mientras Ángel entro a hacer el depósito. Había sido una suerte que no hubiera gente, pues así nadie podría escuchar ni por casualidad el montón de dinero que estaba por depositar, claro, la cajera sí que lo sabría, pero era su trabajo a tender a personas con tanto dinero, todos los días de la semana, y debían guardar discreción ¿no?. La chica había resultado ser muy amable, tomo la ficha que le habían dado a Ángel y realizo la transferencia electrónica utilizando la tarjeta del vampiro. Y luego le había dicho que la siguiente vez que fuera a depositar una suma tan grande, no sería necesario que acudiera al banco, que podía hacer la transacción desde su teléfono con una simple aplicación. Ángel se sintió estúpido por unos momentos, pues, por supuesto que en el mundo de hoy todo se controlaba a través de las malditas _App_. Y él tendría que aprender a manejarlas si se planteaba vivir para. . . bueno, para toda la eternidad en esa tierra. Así que dio las gracias, y regreso a la patrulla.

— Tardaste siglos ahí dentro. – comento Adrian, que odiaba siempre tener que quedarse sentado a esperar.

— Lo sé, ha sido bastante tardado. – comento, ni loco le daría todos los detalles de lo que la amable cajera le había dicho, o de cómo lo había hecho sentir. – Lo siento, prometo que es la última vez que te arrastro a hacer esto conmigo. ¿Nos vamos?

Ángel se veía ansioso, pero Adrian no quiso presionarlo para que le contara mas, simplemente avanzo un par de calles hasta los alrededores del colegio. La zona era bastante tranquila, a decir verdad, Adrian no recordaba la última vez que tuvo reportes de algún disturbio mayor a una simple pelea de adolescentes en la calle. Así que en parte, comenzaba a temer que aquello fuese una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Quiénes viven aquí? – pregunto Ángel al cerrar la patrulla.

— Uh, pues las familias ricas de la ciudad y en su gran mayoría, son la familias de los chicos que asisten al colegio. De hecho, Sadie Ulrich vivirá a unas 9 cuadras de aquí, no es muy lejos como para perderse.

— Lo sé, pero te sorprendería lo escurridizos que algunos demonios pueden ser. Solo les tomaría unos 30 segundos poder llevarse a alguien, sin que nadie lo note.

— ¿Entonces crees que un demonio se ha llevado a la chica? – Adrian no sabía de donde había salido aquella teoría todavía.

— No, no necesariamente un demonio. Pero. . . – Ángel no sabía cómo explicar aquella corazonada que sentía. – Por lo que leí en esos expedientes que me distes, la gente lleva desapareciendo misteriosamente en este pueblo desde hace años. Y si no pensamos en todas las alternativas, entonces puede que esta niña termine en uno de esos expedientes.

— SI, yo sé eso. Pero. . . ¿Y si estamos perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Y si no fue un demonios, si no un humano el que se la llevo?

— Si fue así. Encontraremos algún rastro, no sufras.

Entonces los dos comenzaron a revisar las dos calles aledañas a la escuela, las calles que según sus padres comentaron, eran las que Sadie solía utilizar siempre para volver a casa. En la primera no encontraron nada más que un montón de mujeres curiosas que no dejaban de mirarlos o saludarlos de maneras que Ángel encontraba bastante inapropiadas. Todo lo contrario a Adrian, quien lejos de ignorarlas, se dedicaba a regresarles cada saludo, y cada sonrisa. Ángel había rodado los ojos varias veces, pero finalmente había aceptado que no había nada de malo en lo que Adrian hacia, después de todo, era un hombre joven y soltero. Que merecía encontrar la felicidad.

Así que luego de un rato en esa calle, pasaron a la siguiente. Esta era relativamente diferente a la primera, no había mujeres fuera de sus casas tomando té, ni niños jugando en los porches. Era una calle muy tranquila, pero esa tranquilidad era justo parte del problema. Apenas Ángel puso un pie dentro de la calle, había sentido que algo andaba mal. Era como una especie de escalofrió que le recorrió todo su cuerpo, y que lo fue guiando hasta un pequeño parque de niños. Había dos columpios moviéndose, pero sin nadie sentado en ellos. La sensación de frio aumento, y Ángel termino caminando un par de metros más, _siguiendo la corriente_.

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Adrian. Intrigado.

— Hay algo aquí. – murmuro Ángel, y se agacho para poner las manos en el suelo, que era justo de donde provenía el frio que sentía.

Adrian miro hacia todas partes, y negó con la cabeza. — No veo nada.

Ángel puso su palma en el suelo, y sintió que estaba más cerca de algo oscuro. – Eso no significa que no esté aquí. – murmuro para sí mismo. Entonces golpeo el suelo con el puño, rompiendo el concreto que le rodeaba en 4 partes. Las cuales retiro rápidamente para introducir sus dedos entre la tierra y escudriñar hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

— Es un pedazo de tela. – dijo Adrian al ver lo que salía de la tierra.

— No es una tela cualquiera. – murmuro Ángel, perdido en lo que sostenía entre los dedos. – Es un pedazo de la tela del uniforme de la escuela.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, el saco de Demian es exacto de este mismo color.

\- Pero no parece que lo hayan arrancado, parece que esta. . . perfectamente cortado. – comento Adrian, años de experiencia con la policía le habían enseñado a identificar las señales con claridad, por más pequeñas que están fueran. Y en ese caso, ese pedazo de tela se veía cortado uniformemente, casi como si lo hubieran hecho con tijeras.

\- ¿Crees que alguien lo dejo aquí? ¿A propósito? - pregunto Ángel.

\- No lo sé, pero. – saco una bolsa de evidencia de su bolsillo y la abrió. – Debemos analizarla, quizás encontremos algo que nos guie a su secuestrador. – dijo, y Ángel no necesito mas explicación para depositar la tela en la bolsa de evidencia.

Aun no comprendía porque había sentido ese escalofrió, esa atracción hacia la tela, pero empezaba a creer que en realidad era una conexión con el ser responsable del secuestro de la chica. Una conexión que quizás podría aprovechar para encontrarla.

Los siguientes periodos de clases, fueron particularmente entretenidos para Demian. En especial, la clase de historia universal, con la profesora Mays, una adorable mujer de considerable edad. Y donde tenían asignada la tarea de hacer un ensayo del periodo que quisieran y que luego presentarían ante toda la clase. Esa última parte no le agradaba mucho, no es que le diera pena hablar en público, pero nunca le había agradado hacerlo. Aun así, estaba seguro de que con la ayuda de Ángel, y su conocimiento de, bueno, de casi todas las cosas importantes que habían acontecido desde 1700 hasta la fecha, lograría hacer un ensayo que dejaría a todo mundo impresionado. Y eso le entusiasmo bastante.

Por otro lado, Robert no se había presentado a ninguna de las clases. Demian le había preguntado a Isaac si no tendría problemas, pues recordaba que Ángel le había mencionado que no se debía faltar a ninguna clase, no sin el consentimiento de un padre o tutor. A lo que Isaac respondió. – Rob no tendrá problemas, ósea, no es la primera vez que hace esto. Sus padres lo consciente todo el tiempo, y seguro que debe andar con Kate, consolándola o algo así. . .

Y esa respuesta hizo que Demian se preguntara si Ángel seria igual de permisivo con sus asistencias a las clases. Porque algo le decía que no, que Ángel era el tipo de padre que mantendría a sus hijos comprometidos con los estudios antes que con otra cosa. La campana del final del día repico, y todos los chicos comenzaron a salir despavoridos de sus salones. Aun que Isaac y Demian caminaban normal, sin ninguna prisa por abandonar la escuela. Quizás, eran los únicos dos chicos ahí a los que les gustaba.

— ¿Vives muy lejos de aquí? – le pregunto Isaac.

— No, son. . . unas 20 calles. No es mucho, ¿Y tú?

Isaac abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Cuál era la definición de _mucho_ que poseía Demian?

— Casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Mi papa trabaja en la fábrica de llantas, y mi madre atiende una zapatería del centro comercial. – por la expresión de su rostro, Demian pudo saber que Isaac no se sentía bien hablando de sus padres, pues por lo que podía ver, su situación económica no era tan buena como la de muchos de los chicos que caminaban a su lado. Y eso lo hizo sentir mucho más identificado con él, de lo que ya creía. El mismo no se sentía cómodo estando rodeado de cosas lujosas y uniformes, no cuando toda su vida había carecido de hasta un buen par de zapatos. Y aun que Isaac no pudiese saber de esa parte de su pasado, no iba a dejar que se sintiera mal por ello.

— Debes estar orgulloso de ellos, son personas trabajadoras. – le dijo

— Lo estoy, enserio. Han trabajado mucho para que yo esté aquí, y algún día voy a pagárselos. – comento con demasiada decisión en su voz. Ahora se entendía un poco más de porque era tan aplicado y responsable con las clases, porque de verdad quería ser alguien de provecho en el futuro.

Entonces llego Rob, agitado por haber corrido para alcanzarles. Y le paso a cada uno un brazo por encima de los hombros. — ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunto.

— Te pusieron doble falta en historia. – comento Isaac.

— Ah, no importa. Mis padres enviaran una nota para excusarme. – dijo, e Isaac miro a Demian como diciendo _"Te lo dije" –_ Además, no es como si hubiese perdido deliberadamente el tiempo de las clases en vagar por ahí. No, yo estuve ayudando a una amiga.

— ¿Cómo esta Kate?, espero que no esté pensando tan rápido en buscar una nueva mejor amiga. – Dijo Isaac con desprecio, lo que le gano una colleja de parte de Rob.

— No, idiota. No es tan insensible como crees, si que la está pasando muy mal con la desaparición de Sadie.

— ¿Entonces de verdad no se fue con su novio universitario? – Isaac sonaba realmente sorprendido, pues se había pasado todo el día imaginándose a la presuntuosa chica, metida en un carro del año, con rumbo a las Bahamas o algún lugar de esos.

— No, bueno, Kate dice que no sabe nada de ella. ¿No crees que si fuese a escapar con su novio, le habría contado al menos a su mejor amiga? – dijo Rob, Demian sabía que ese era un muy buen punto a tener en cuenta en su investigación.

Llegaron hasta la puerta, y Demian vio a Ángel parado fuera de la patrulla de Adrian, un par de metros más allá de la escuela. El vampiro sonrió a penas notar que lo miraba, y Demian correspondió de la misma forma.

— Vale, dejen de pelear. – dijo para callarlos de una vez, pues sus teorías alocadas sobre la despiadada Sadie lo estaban volviendo loco. – Los veré mañana temprano, caballeros. – agrego, y empezó a correr para bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Hasta mañana! – le grito Isaac. Luego miro a Rob quien miraba a Demian con una expresión bastante extraña. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Ese chico, no sé. . . tiene algo diferente a todos los demás. – comento.

Isaac no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza. Rob siempre vería como bichos raros a los listos, y no como hacía con sus amigos populares.

Demian continuo corriendo hacia la patrulla, Ángel extendió los brazos, quería abrazarlo. Tenerlo cerca luego de un día tan largo, pero Demian ignoro sus intenciones por completo y solo comenzó a hablar. – A tiempo como siempre.

— Si, ya sabes. Me gusta la puntualidad. – y tratando de ocultar su desanimo por el fallido gesto de cariño. Le abrió la puerta trasera de la patrulla y Demian se metió.

¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de verlo como un extraño, y más como a un padre?

Ángel no estaba seguro. . .

 _* Por Favor Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Ángel y Adrian llevaron al chico a almorzar pizza, en una especie de celebración pequeña para él. Que Demian asistiera a la escuela y se viera feliz después de ello, era todo un logro y una verdadera alegría para ambos. En especial cuando se paso casi toda la comida hablando de lo buenas que habían sido las clases, y de esos dos chicos con los que lo habían visto salir. El chico no quiso mencionar la palabra "amigos", así que se refirió a ellos como "buenos tipos". Ángel estuvo tentando a corregirle un par de veces, y a decirle que estaba bien que fuese amigo de chicos de su edad. Sin embargo, no lo hizo porque no quería que se sintiera presionado para ser normal. Además, estaba seguro de que al final eso resultaría como el asunto de la escuela. _Perfectamente bien._

Así que luego de almorzar, Adrian los llevo a ambos a casa y se marcho de vuelta a la comisaria. El y Ángel habían acordado no mencionar nada del caso frente a Demian, al menos no por ahora, pues querían mantenerlo fuera de ello para que pudiese concentrarse del todo en la escuela. Además, necesitaba llevar el pedazo de tela que encontraron con el asistente forense, quien podría determinar alguna pista.

— ¿Por qué se fue Adrian tan pronto? – pregunto Demian al entrar en la casa.

Ángel cerró la puerta tras ellos, y colgó su saco en el perchero de la pared. – Tiene trabajo que hacer, es el Sheriff ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Tiene que ver con lo de Sadie Ulrich? – pregunto Demian, arrojando la mochila y el saco de la escuela sobre el sofá.

Ángel se descoloco un segundo, ciertamente no esperaba que el chico fuese a sacar ese tema a relucir. – No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Son otras cosas del trabajo. – desviando rápidamente el tema. — Y recoge las cosas del sofá, es maleducado arrojarlas de esa manera.

Demian rodo los ojos. – Ya te habías tardado.

— ¿Disculpa? – Ángel no entendía de que hablaba.

— Ya te habías tardado en regañarme, eso es lo que digo. – y recogió las cosas de malos modos del sofá. Su optimismo acumulado durante la escuela se había esfumado por completo. No se podía creer que Ángel lo regañara por algo tan estúpido como arrojar una simple mochila sobre el sofá.

— No te estoy regañando.

Ángel se apretó el tabique de la nariz un segundo, ¿de verdad las cosas entre ellos iban a ser así siempre?, eran incluso peor de cómo eran con Connor cuando regreso de Quor-Toth, y eso que el chico siempre se la pasaba ideando formas para asesinarlo.

— Claro que sí, siempre lo haces. . . siempre te pones en plan: _"No hagas esto" "Recoge aquello",_ y ya me tienes arto. Si no te gustan las cosas que hago, entonces dímelo y me largare de aquí. – decía el chico mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, sin embargo, apenas termino la última frase, sintió una presión sobre su brazo. Giro la cabeza, y descubrió que Ángel había usado su velocidad vampírica para alcanzarlo y que ahora lo sostenía, impidiéndole marcharse.

— ¿Qué haces?, déjame. – dijo, sacudiéndose un poco para soltarse el mismo, pero el agarre de Ángel era demasiado fuerte para hacerlo.

— No. Ya estoy cansado de que siempre quieras tener la última palabra, jovencito. – la voz de Ángel era tan seria, que Demian tuvo miedo de siquiera responderle. Así que solo se dejo arrastrar de vuelta a la sala. Donde Ángel lo sentó (sin preguntarle si quería hacerlo) en el sofá, para sentarse entonces a su lado.

El vampiro se apretó de nuevo el tabique de la nariz, se veía tan enojado que Demian no supo qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que sus comentarios no eran para tanto, claro, lo que él no sabía, era que las últimas palabras que había dicho, eran exactamente las mismas que Ángel le había dicho al hombre al que durante su vida como humano siempre aborreció. . . _Su Padre._

 _GALWAY. IRLANDA. 1746_

— _¡Estoy arto! ¡Si no te gustan las cosas que hago, entonces me largare de aquí! – grito el joven Liam a la cara de su padre, luego de que este hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de sacarlo a rastras de la taberna local. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso, de hecho, en ese mes era la 3ra vez que el conocido William Galway tenía que dar ese tipo de espectáculos en público para llevar a su hijo a casa. Pero aquella vez, era distinto, su paciencia se había agotado y estaba decidido a lograr una mejoría en la conducta de su hijo, su primogénito. Quien no hacía más que enlodar el nombre de la familia._

 _Así que luego de escuchar el grito de su hijo, William le propino una fuerte bofetada con el revés de su mano. El rostro de Liam se volteo por completo tras el impacto, y cuando se giro para ver a su padre, tenía el lado izquierdo del labio completamente partido, y con sangre escurriendo._

— _¡Eres una vergüenza para esta familia! – grito su padre, pero Liam, lejos de mostrar arrepentimiento por sus acciones, simplemente se burlo._

— _¡No quiero ser parte de tu familia! ¡Eres un cerdo! – grito el chico. Una nueva bofetada le surco el otro lado del rostro, solo que esta vez, su padre no le dio tiempo de mirarle. Si no que le propino otra bofetada en la otra mejilla, lo tomo del cabello y tirando de él, lo arrastro hasta el establo que tenían junto. Lo arrojo por la puerta, tirándolo al suelo sin ninguna contemplación. Liam estaba borracho, pero aun tenia la fuerza para ponerse en pie, cosa que le fue impedida cuando el primer latigazo cayó sobre su espalda. Liam dio un grito ahogado de dolor, e inmediatamente sintió el segundo golpe. Mucho más fuerte, mucho más al centro de su espalda y cayo rendido sobre la tierra._

 _Su padre comenzó a golpearlo entonces en las nalgas. Seis latigazos en total, y luego se detuvo. No era la primera vez que Liam era golpeado con el látigo, pero si era la primera en que su padre había puesto toda su fuerza en cada golpe. Aun cuando mantenía sus ropas en su lugar, sentía el ardor viviente sobre la carne de sus nalgas, y el cuerpo entero le temblaba. Como si sus músculos se hubiesen sido golpeados y machados repetidas veces. Quiso hacer el intento de levantarse, pero no pudo._

— _¿Quieres que continuemos, hijo? – exigió saber el padre. Quien lejos de sentirse apenado por el estado de su hijo, se sentía orgulloso. Orgulloso de tenerlo en el suelo, derrotado y quebrado. O eso pensaba, pues Liam volvió a reírse. Y escupió algo de la sangre que la bofetada había acumulado en su mejilla._

— _Continúa todo lo que quieras, cerdo. – le dijo, y antes de que pudiera tomar otro respiro. Su padre volvió a levantar el látigo y lo dejo caer sobre sus piernas. . ._

Aquella paliza era uno de los peores recuerdos en la mente de Ángel. Tenía solo 19 años cuando paso, y aun que si bien no era un buen chico, seguía siendo eso, solo un chico. Y su padre no había tenido misericordia y lo había golpeado hasta que su ropa se rompió y la sangre broto de su carne. Luego de eso, había pasado varios días con fiebre en cama y su odio por su padre había aumentado más que nunca. El sabía que su relación con Demian jamás podría llegar a esos extremos, el jamás. . . podría tratarlo de la forma en que su padre lo trataba a él, jamás podría ser ese tipo de padre. Pero por alguna razón, parecía que el chico creía que sí. Y eso lo estaba matando, no podía soportar que Demian lo mirara de la misma forma que el miraba a su padre. No podía soportar que el chico solo esperara el próximo regaño de su parte, como el solía solo esperar la próxima paliza de su padre. Era momento de quitarle esa horrenda imagen de la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy así de estricto contigo? – pregunto Ángel, sin quitar la mirada del suelo. No quería mirar al chico, para no ver la verdadera expresión de miedo que haría. Lo que le haría sentir aun mas decepcionado de sí mismo.

Demian jamás había visto que Ángel se pusiera tan triste como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando hablaba de Connor. Y eso lo hizo sentir igual de mal que el vampiro.

— Lo siento, ¿sí?. . . No quise decir que eres un ogro, es que yo. . . – Ángel ignoro momentáneamente ese comentario, pues entendía que para el chico era difícil hacerse entender con palabras. Realmente nunca nadie se había detenido a preguntarle a Demian la causa de su molestia. Al menos nadie lo había echo en la forma que Ángel lo estaba intentado. – Odio que me regañen, y tú lo haces muy seguido. Es como si todo lo que hago estuviese mal para ti.

Ángel resoplo, no sabía cómo responder a eso. El chico estaba confundiendo sus intenciones, pues no él nunca tenía la sensación de estarlo regañando cuando le decía que pusiera las cosas en su lugar, no, el solo estaba transmitiéndole una regla que era básica en su hogar. Y quizás ahí estaba justo el problema, Demian jamás había tenido un padre que le pusiera reglas, jamás había tenido que cuestionarse que estaba bien o no para hacer en una casa. Y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a tener a nadie que se lo dijera. En muchos sentidos, Demian era como un niño pequeño que recién empezaba a crecer, pero ¿Cómo explicarle todo eso sin iniciar una discusión más grande?

— Nunca quise que sintieras eso, Demian. Pero creo que estas mal interpretando mis intenciones. – dijo, y Demian lo miro muy atento entonces. – Yo no he estado tratando de regañarte por lo que haces. Lo único que hago es recodarte que existen reglas en casa. Como no arrojar el saco en el sofá, cuando existe un perchero donde puedes ponerlo. O como no usar malas palabras o bajar el tono que usas. Yo se que tu sabes lo que es correcto y lo que no. Así que ahora dime. . . ¿Eso es un regaño?

Demian lo pensó por un segundo, visto de esa manera era muy claro. – No, no lo es.

— Exacto, lamento mucho si he usado el tono inadecuado en mis palabras. Nunca quise que me vieras como. . . el _papá ogro._ – Ángel no pudo resistirse a decirlo, después de todo, se estaba haciendo la auto promesa de usar palabras más amables cuando hablara de algo importante con el chico. – Pero ponte en mi lugar un minuto ¿sí?, a veces no sé lo que debo hacer o decir para hablar contigo. . . Siempre tengo miedo de decir algo que te aleje, pero aun más miedo de que esto no funcione y no pueda construir una buena relación contigo.

Ángel ya no se escuchaba molesto, simplemente decepcionado. Y eso hizo que Demian se sintiese de la misma forma. Todo lo que el había querido en la vida, había sido una familia, un papá que lo amara y se preocupara por el de la manera en la que Ángel lo hacía. ¿Así que porque no podía ser bueno con él? ¿Por qué no podía cerrar la boca y dar gracias por haberse cruzado con él?

— Yo. . . también quiero eso. – costó mucho admitirlo en voz alta, pero al igual que Ángel, tenía miedo de que si no hablaba en ese momento, lo perdería todo. – Quiero que seas mí. . . _Papá,_ enserio que sí. Pero tú no. . . No quieres que yo sea tu hijo. No de verdad.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Ángel lo miro intrigado. Estaban llegando a un punto.

Demian se encogió de hombros. — ¿Por qué lo querrías?

Ángel empezaba a considerar seriamente la alternativa del terapeuta, pues esa especie de auto despreció que Demian poseía no era para nada sano.

— Demian, eres un niño muy especial. Y no hablo solo de poderes y profecías. Me refiero a que eres un chico noble, listo, fuerte. . . Escúchame bien. Cualquier hombre en este mundo estaría orgulloso de poder llamarte hijo. . . Yo lo estoy, más de lo que imaginas.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si, después de lo que paso con. . . bueno, con todo. Yo solo quería encontrar un lugar donde poder exiliarme, donde pudiera pasar los años que me quedaran de vida en silencio, lejos de todo y de todos. Pero entonces te conocí, y me di cuenta de que lo que quería hacer estaba mal. . . Mi destino siempre ha sido ayudar a las personas, y no debía de darle la espalda. Tú me recordaste eso, Demian. . . Tú me salvaste de mi propio egoísmo, de mi propio miedo.

Demian se sentía conmovido por esas palabras, realmente no tenía idea de que significara tanto para el vampiro. Así como Ángel no tenía idea de cuánto significaba para él. Demian esbozo una sonrisita para ocultar el rubor que se extendía ya por sus mejillas.

— Y tú me salvaste a mí. – dijo. Ángel sonrió y extendió su brazo, y esta vez Demian si acepto el abrazo. Dejándose atraer lentamente hacia el pecho del vampiro. – Supongo que estamos a mano. – agrego.

Ángel le beso la frente, deseando que de ese momento en adelante su relación mejorara y se convirtieran en la familia que los dos tanto anhelaban.

Así que hablaron por un rato más, y finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo. Para evitar más confusiones y discusiones entre ambos, establecerían un reglamento por escrito sobre las reglas que ambos (particularmente Demian) deberían cumplir para la sana convivencia familiar. De esa manera, Demian sabría identificar cuando Ángel le llamaba o no la atención, y el vampiro se apegaría a lo escrito para saber cuándo hacerlo. Además, dicho reglamento seria escrito por ambos, aun que Ángel tendría la batuta para poner más reglas, Demian estaba conforme en poder aportar y refutar aquellas que no le parecían necesarias o que no simplemente no le gustaran. Era un acuerdo mutuo, que se cerró con un apretón de manos y un plazo establecido de 4 días para redactar las reglas. Quedando de acuerdo en que el día viernes se reunirían para discutirlas y establecer el reglamento.

Así que Demian se fue a su habitación para comenzar con la tarea, mientras que Ángel se encerró en el sótano, o como él prefería llamarlo, _su pequeña oficina_ , para seguir leyendo sobre los demonios antiguos. Un tema que se había vuelto de vital importancia desde que descubrieran que los poderes de Demian eran la llave para liberar al primer vampiro de la historia de su prisión infernal. Así que necesitaba saber todo lo posible sobre ellos, y de paso, quizás encontraría claves para ayudar al chico a controlar esas habilidades especiales que tenia. Usualmente, habría pedido ayuda a _Giles_ para hacerlo, pero aun no quería involucrar a _Buffy_ en el asunto. Pues por su propio bienestar emocional, era mejor que siguieran distanciados. Además, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su ex novia cuando supiera de aquel niño milagroso con el que compartía poderes. Quizás, Buffy no estaba preparada para dar la bienvenida al primer _cazavampiros_ masculino de la historia.

Así que leyó un buen rato un tomo sobre los inicios del infierno en la tierra, y luego se distrajo por el sonido de su teléfono celular. Lo saco de su bolsillo y comprobó que era Adrian que le llamaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Adrian? – pregunto algo cansado.

— ¿Crees que puedas venir a la estación?, encontré algo importante.

Ángel miro su reloj, eran las 8 de la noche. ¿Cómo se había ido tan rápido el tiempo?

— ¿Es demasiado importante?, no quisiera dejar a Demian solo.

— Pues tráelo también, es sobre el pedazo de tela que encontramos esta mañana.

— Ok, lo llevare. Llego pronto. – y Ángel colgó, no necesitaba más razones para dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Esa niña merecía ser encontrada a la brevedad y por lo visto, ellos serian los únicos que podrían hacerlo posible. Así que puso un separador en la última página del libro que leyó, lo cerró y subió a la habitación de Demian. La puerta estaba abierta, así que echo un miradita primero. Viendo que el chico se encontraba de espaldas, muy concentrado en algo que hacia sobre el escritorio. Y eso le arranco una sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de lo dedicado que era.

— Pasa Ángel. – murmuro Demian. Ángel quito su sonrisa, creía haber sido sigiloso con su presencia.

— ¿Cómo supiste que. . .? – estaba confundido.

Demian no se giro a mirarlo, seguía concentrado en la libreta que tenía delante. Pero si apretó una de sus orejas. – Oído vampírico, ¿recuerdas?. . . Escuche la llamada. Solo deja que termine este problema, y nos vamos.

Ángel quería regañarlo por haber escuchado su conversación privada, sin embargo, decidió que ya habían sido demasiadas peleas por un día y además, ya tenía la primera regla que escribiría en su reglamento: Prohibido usar habilidades especiales para espiar en sus asuntos. Ya lo hablarían el viernes. — ¿Son ejercicios de matemáticas?, porque yo soy muy bueno con las matemáticas. – dijo Ángel, tratando de ver la libreta.

Demian se burlo, — Claro, ¿Cinco por Cinco? – pregunto con ironía. Pero Ángel se quedo helado, la forma en que el chico había dicho esa frase, era exacto como _Faith Lehane_ la habría dicho en el pasado.

Demian cerró la libreta y metió el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su camiseta. — ¿Qué te pasa?, parece que viste un fantasma. – pregunto tras ver el rostro pálido del vampiro.

— Cerca. – murmuro Ángel

— ¿Qué? – Demian no entendía a que se refería, y eso era algo que Ángel prefería mantener así. Pues lo último que necesitaba es que el chico fuese a buscar identificarse con una joven rebelde, como lo fue _Faith_.

Así que disimulo una sonrisita. — Nada, ¿estás listo?

 _* En este capitulo tenemos el primer vistazo al futuro de la relación de Ángel y Demian. Como les había dicho, tenia que profundizar un poco mas en ello y esta conversacion fue el perfecto punta pie para ello. No se si lo que escribe sobre el castigo de Liam esta bien, digo, no se mucho sobre el siglo XVIII pero quise enfatizar en la crueldad de su padre con este pequeño flashback. El padre de Angel nunca tuvo nombre en la serie, pero yo le puse William para que tuviera relación con Liam. Pues en esa epoca casi todos los padres e hijos se llamaban igual. Y en este caso, aun que lo vimos en un episodio de la serie, yo me lo imagino como a Danny Huston. Aun hay mas por venir, el spanking esta cerca._

 _POR FAVOR REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Así que Ángel y Demian llegaron a la comisaria. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, pues la mitad del personal se encontraba en las rondas nocturnas (parte del nuevo plan de seguridad de la alcaldesa) Y la otra mitad en sus casas descansando. Asa que aparte de Adrian, solo quedaban 3 oficiales más en la oficina. Uno de ellos, era el oficial Nolan, un tipo agradable del que Demian siempre se burlaba por la forma de su cabeza (delgada y estirada)

— Ángel, ¿trabajando tan tarde? – pregunto el amigable oficial.

— Si, Theo. Olvide algunos papeles en mi oficina, ¿cuidas a mi hijo un segundo? – le pidió, pues no quería llevar a Demian ante Adrian, para evitar que este escuchara la conversación que tendrían sobre Sadie Ulrich.

Theo miro a Demian no muy animado, pues luego de la última vez que se habían quedado solos, cuando el chico no paro de llamarle " _cabeza de salchicha_ " no tenía muchas ganas de volver a charlar. Aun así, asintió a la petición.

— Gracias, Theodor eres muy amable. – le respondió Demian lleno de ironía. La verdad es que odiaba al sujeto, pues antes de que este supiera que era el supuesto sobrino de Adrian, lo había tratado con desprecio y prepotencia judicial.

— ¡Oye! – le reprendió Ángel, y lo volteo rápidamente para hablar con él. El oficial Nolan sonrió complacido, al fin alguien pondría en su lugar al mocoso insolente. – No quiero volver a escuchar que le hables así a nadie, ¿entiendes?

Demian se quedo pasmado, ¿de verdad Ángel acababa de regañarlo? ¿Enfrente de aquel idiota?, tenía que ser una maldita broma. – Solo estoy jugando, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – exigió saber de malos modos.

— Es malo y punto. No quiero que hables así, ni que le hagas más groserías al oficial Nolan mientras estas con él. ¿He sido claro? – Ángel se sorprendió mucho de sus palabras, ahora si estaba regañando al chico, pero era porque ahora si se lo tenía bien merecido y como buen padre no podía dejar pasar cuando él era grosero con los demás.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que aquello estuviera pasando?

— Si. – Ángel lo miro expectante, como diciéndole que se olvidaba de algo. Demian lo entendió a la perfección, y aun que en ese momento no quería decirse esas palabras, supo bien que de no hacerlo tendría muchos más problemas. – _Si, papá._

— Eso es. Ahora quédate aquí quietecito, vuelvo pronto. — y con una palmadita en el trasero lo impulso de vuelta al escritorio del oficial Nolan y se fue. Demian lo miro con incredulidad mientras se alejaba, ¿de verdad se había atrevido a darle una nalgada? ¿Cómo era posible que lo hiciera en público?, en especial delante del maldito cabeza de salchicha, quien claramente estaba conteniendo la risa de satisfacción por el regaño que le habían dado. Lo peor es que podía sentir el calor creciendo en sus mejillas.

 _Estaba avergonzado._

Ángel no se detuvo siquiera a pensar en lo que había hecho, en ese momento se había sentido lo correcto e incluso todavía lo hacía. Además, no había sido una nalgada fuerte, solo una palmada amigable de advertencia, aun que. . . ¿advertencia de que?, no es como si el fuese a castigar al chico a base de nalgadas ¿o sí?, en todo caso no le daría un castigo tan cruel, como lo habían sido las palizas que su padre le daba.

— Ahí estas. – dijo Adrian al salir de su oficina y verlo en el pasillo. — ¿Estás bien?, parece que vistes un fantasma. – comento, pues Ángel era tan transparente que cuando lo perturbaba, su rostro siempre se tornaba mas pálido.

— Estoy bien. – declaro. — ¿Cuál era la urgencia?

Adrian miro en ambas direcciones para cerciorarse de que nadie los oyera. Luego le indico con la cabeza que entrara a la oficina. – Hice que el forense revisara la tela que encontramos, y no vas a creer lo que encontró.

Ángel dudaba seriamente que se fuera a sorprender, pues en casi 350 años de vida había visto tantas cosas, que ya nada podría sorprenderlo. Pero aun así, complació a la ilusión infantil de Adrian. – Pues dímelo. – le dijo.

— Tenías razón en que la tela es del uniforme de la escuela, pero. . . según las pruebas, esta tela tiene más de 30 de antigüedad.

— Eso no puedo ser. El instituto no tiene tanto tiempo aquí.

— Lo sé. Por eso te dije que no lo creerías.

— Es que es imposible, o crees. . . – se quedo pensando por un segundo en algunas posibilidades que pudieran tener lugar en la vivida imaginación de su amigo. — ¿Un demonio que viaja en el tiempo?

— ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Adrian, pues realmente era la única teoría que tenía lugar en su mente.

— Oh, por favor. Esos demonios son tan estúpidos que no podrían robarse una manzana del mercado sin llamar la atención. – dijo Ángel, de verdad era estúpido tratar de imaginarse a esa clase de demonios robándose a una chica a plena luz del día. – Además, ¿para qué propósito secuestrarían a una chica?, si ellos no devoran humanos.

— Tal vez no querían comérsela, si no. . . – Adrian se quedo callado, no tenia manera de decir lo que realmente temía sin sonar como un patán. Por suerte, Ángel era demasiado inteligente como para intuirlo. Y eso le ocasiono una mueca de asco.

— Por supuesto que no. Los demonios del tiempo no. . . No hacen ese tipo de cosas con mujeres humanas. Ellos creen en el conocimiento no en el. . . _placer._ Además, es solo una niña, por Dios.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu teoría?, porque a mí no se me ocurre nada más.

— No tengo ninguna teoría todavía, pero puede que tenga una idea. . .

La profesora Mays había recibido una llamada de la escuela aquella tarde. La voz al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba bastante diferente a la de Milie (la secretaria del director), pero supuso que eso se debía a la interferencia de la línea telefónica y le escucho sin reserva. Según aquella llamada, el director Smith requería de su presencia esa misma tarde, pues había habido un problema con el depósito de su sueldo y de no arreglarlo aquella misma tarde, sería imposible que la profesora lo cobrara en al menos 15 días. Cosa que dada su situación económica, no se podía permitir. Así que sin más remedio, la Sra. Mays condujo de vuelta al instituto. Maldiciendo durante todo el camino al maldito sistema educativo de la nación, ella siempre se esforzaba por dar lo mejor en su trabajo, ¿Por qué el tonto director Smith no podía hacer lo mismo con el suyo?

Al llegar al instituto, se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de la oficina del Sr. Smith, cosa que la calmo un poco. Seguro que el hombre estaba ahí, solo, esperándola para arreglar el problema. Así que avanzo rápidamente por el pasillo, y al llegar a la oficina, la luz de esta se apago por completo. Eso la asusto mucho.

— ¿Señor Smith? – pregunto con cautela, por más que trataba de ver entre la oscuridad que le rodeaba, no lograba distinguir nada. Luego la silla del Sr. Smith giro por sí sola, y estaba vacía. De pronto, se escucho el sonido de un golpe proveniente del pasillo y ella salió corriendo de vuelta por donde llego. Pero estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver el por el donde corría, y se estrello contra varios casilleros un par de veces, sin embargo, el llegar a la puerta de entrada, esta se cerro de golpe.

Ella grito como loca, y sus piernas temblorosas terminaron por hacerle una mala jugada y se desplomo de rodillas. Llorando, y sintiendo el pulso al mil por hora. De pronto, una especie de gruñido se escucho a su alrededor, era como un perro, pero con un sonido mucho mas gutural, ella trato de ver en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hizo. . . Era demasiado tarde.

Su grito desgarrador recorrió cada rincón de la escuela.

— ¿Entonces quieres regresar a donde encontramos la tela, y hacer que? ¿Olfatear como perro hasta que encuentres una pista? – pregunto Adrian lleno de ironía, Ángel se detuvo de repente y lo miro enfadado. No le había gustado para nada la analogía que Adrian había hecho. El hombre se encogió de hombros, excusándose.

— No. – Ángel aun sonaba molesto, pero retomo el paso. – No voy a olfatear nada, simplemente trate de seguir el rastro de energía oscura que me llevo a ese pedazo de tela en primer lugar.

— Los vampiros no pueden hacer eso.

— Te lo dije, no soy un vampiro. . . Al menos no uno normal. – y le hecho una miradita para que se callara, pues habían llegado ya con el oficial Nolan. Que estaba concentrado leyendo su revista, al igual que Demian con la tarea. – Hijo, ya vámonos. – le dijo, Demian levanto la cabeza con fastidio y cerro la libreta. Aun estaba molesto por el regaño de antes. – Gracias por cuidarlo, Theo. Espero que no te diera molestias. – dijo al oficial.

— Para nada, es un Ángel. – dijo el oficial con ironía. No era un secreto para nadie que tampoco le agradaba Demian.

— Claro, hasta mañana. – Y Ángel le paso un brazo por encima del hombro al chico para llevárselo, antes de que decidiera golpear a aquel hombre. Aun que ciertamente, aquella vez se lo tenía más que merecido.

El chico permaneció con su cara de enojado todo el camino, Ángel había querido recordarle la charla que habían tenido esa tarde pero supo a bien dejarlo en paz. Parte de ser adolescente era estar enfadado y odiar a los padres cuando ponían reglas, quizás a él no le agradara eso, pero así era. Así que se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo mientras volvían a la calle donde encontraron la tela. Adrian estaciono la patrulla en la esquina, pues la calle no era tan angosta como para entrar con ella.

— Vamos. – dijo al quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿A dónde? – Demian finalmente hablo.

Los dos hombres se miraron, se habían dejado llevar tanto por la emoción del caso, que se habían olvidado de que el chico no tenía idea de las últimas noticias. – Tenemos que revisar una pista sobre un caso.

— ¿Es sobre la chica de la escuela que se perdió? – Demian también había olvidado mencionarle a Ángel sobre lo que escucho en la escuela.

— ¿Lo sabes? – Adrian lo miro desconcertado, y luego a Ángel. Se suponía que no le dirían nada.

— Claro. Es el chisme del pueblo. – dijo Demian, con el tono de que Adrian era un completo tonto que no se enteraba de nada. — ¿Qué vamos a buscar? – pregunto emocionado y tratando de bajar del auto, pero Ángel lo regreso a su asiento de un tirón.

— No tan rápido, jovencito. Que quede claro que tú no vas a buscar nada, solo vas a ir a mirar, y te vas a mantener cerca de mí todo el tiempo. – dijo, Demian rodo los ojos. Ángel era demasiado sobreprotector. — Hablo enserio, Demian. No quiero que te escabullas por ahí como otras veces, no estoy de humor para travesuras. ¿Entiendes? — Demian rodo los ojos de nuevo. – ¿O prefieres quedarte en el auto? – agrego Ángel, como advertencia a los malos modales que estaba mostrando.

— Me portare bien, no sufras. – dijo el chico. No era la respuesta educada que Ángel esperaba, pero al menos era algo. Así que lo soltó para que se bajara del auto. El hizo lo mismo, gruñendo un poquito al salir por la puerta. Ese chico iba a acabar con él en cualquier momento.

Adrian alumbro el camino con su linterna y empezaron a caminar, pasando por el viejo parque de juegos infantiles, donde Demian comenzó a sentir escalofríos. Se llevo las manos hacia los extremos opuestos de los brazos, cosa que Ángel noto.

— Debiste traer una chaqueta más gruesa. – le dijo.

— Estoy bien, no es nada. – murmuro Demian, pues eso era realmente lo que pensaba. Que el frio que sentía no era más que una consecuencia directa de la brisa fría de la noche. Pero a medida que fueron avanzando en la calle, el frio fue aumentando, llegando al punto en que no podía dejar de temblar. Fue ahí que Demian se dio cuenta de que no se trataba solo de una brisa fría, sino de algo más grande. _Sus poderes._

Era una sensación de que algo oscuro se encontraba cerca de ellos.

\- No creo que debamos estar aquí. – murmuro. Pero ya era tarde, para cuando Adrian levanto la luz de la linterna hacia el punto exacto de su hallazgo, se encontraron con dos hombres de espaldas, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Sucede algo aquí? – pregunto Adrian, pero los hombres no se movieron ni un milímetro. - ¿Caballeros? – insistió. Pero no hubo ningún movimiento, miro a Ángel en busca de apoyo, pero realmente fue Demian quien se dio cuenta de las garras que comenzaban a crecer en las manos de los hombros.

\- ¡Atrás! – grito el chico, un instante antes de que los dos hombres se convirtieran en horrendos demonios de piel rojiza, y desfigurada apariencia y se giraran con garras para atacarlos. Adrian empujo a los chicos hacia atrás, y recibió el impacto de la garra de una de las criaturas en su antebrazo. Lo que desgarro la manga de la chaqueta y parte de su carne. Había sido como sentir un rasguño, pero aun así, su rostro vampírico salió a la superficie y Ángel se arrojo ferozmente contra la criatura.

Adrian desfundo la pistola de su cinturón y comenzó a disparar hacia la otra bestia, pero tal y como pasaba con la mayoría de los demonios, las balas no parecían más que hacerlo enfadar. La cosa se lanzo finalmente sobre Adrian, pero este logro esquivar el taque de sus garras con sus movimientos rápidos. Y luego le embistió.

Demian se quedo atrás un momento, mirando como sus amigos luchaban contra aquellas cosas. Ángel le había encajado varios puñetazos en el rostro (o lo que fuese que tuviese esa cosa) mientras que Adrian se había enfocado en esquivar las garras, dando ocasionales puñetazos a la bestia. De pronto, el oponente se soltó del agarre de Ángel y salto contra él. Pero lejos de tenerle miedo, Demian lo golpeo. Le dio un puñetazo duro en la cara y luego una patada en el estomago que lo doblo en dos. Entonces giro y lo golpeo con el codo, logrando derribarlo.

Ángel no sabía si estar orgulloso y preocupado. Pues la mirada que el chico tenía en ese momento, era una mirada consumida por la ira y el poder. Y en efecto, eso era lo que Demian sentía en ese momento. Una ira acumulada en su vientre que se magnificaba con el poder de cada golpe que le daba a esa criatura. Demian se inclino se encima de ella, y continuo dándole puñetazos.

Ángel tardo un segundo en reaccionar. - ¡Demian! – le grito, pero el chico no le hacía caso. Seguía golpeando con furia. Ángel regreso su rostro a la normalidad y trato de despegar al chico de la criatura, pero Demian no cedía. Era como si de repente tuviese más fuerza que el. Ángel aumento un poco más su agarre y se arrojo hacia atrás, logrando que Demian cayera junto a él.

El demonio se alzo en un segundo y amenazo con lanzarse sobre ellos, pero antes de darle esa oportunidad, Demian le lanzo uno de sus rayos energéticos y la criatura se destruyo en un montón de pedazos. En ese momento, la criatura que peleaba con Adrian lo derribo y escapo corriendo, por miedo a seguir el destino de su compañero.

Ángel se puso de pie rápidamente y miro los restos de sangre y tejido que la criatura había dejado al explotar, y luego miro a Demian, quien aún seguía en el suelo, y estaba igual de sorprendido que él, quizás igual de asustado.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

 _* POR FAVOR REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Ángel se apresuro a levantar a Demian del suelo, le apretó los hombros con fuerza mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera bien. Luego le tomo las muñecas con la misma fuera desmedida y le levanto las palmas. Esperaba encontrar alguna quemadura en su piel, pero no había nada. — ¿Estás bien? – exigió saber, sin quitar la presión de su agarre.

— Me lastimas – dijo el chico.

Ángel le soltó de inmediato. Y le abrazo, se había sentido tan impotente y asustado cuando lo vio golpeando a aquella criatura muerta de esa forma tan salvaje, que había temido haber perdido a ese chico tranquilo para siempre. Por suerte, no era así.

—No, no sé qué paso. – la voz de Demian temblaba de miedo, pues en ese corto momento de la pelea había sentido como si el poder, el poder gritara desde sus entrañas para liberarse y el no pudiese impedirlo. Como si alguien más se apoderara de su cuerpo, y el no solo estuviera ahí dentro, viendo lo que hacía sin poder parar.

— Shsh, está bien. No tienes de que asustarte, está bien. – le decía Ángel, apretando su cabeza contra su pecho para que se tranquilizara. Aun que por detrás, era él quien no dejaba de mirar a Adrian como exigiendo una explicación. Una que el Sheriff no podría ofrecerle, al menos no con certeza. Pues estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

Luego de un segundo, Demian se despego de Ángel. – Necesito tomar agua.— dijo.

— Claro, tengo botellas en el auto. – comento Adrian, señalando hacia su espalda.

Demian comenzó a caminar, Ángel tras de él.

Regresaron al auto, y Adrian le entrego la botella de agua antes de ponerse tras el volante. Era demasiado obvio que luego de lo que había pasado, Ángel no tendría la concentración necesaria para continuar con la pista del rastro. Además, el vampiro se había subido en la parte trasera con el chico, y no parecía tener la intención de volverse a alejar de él. Así que los llevo de vuelta a su casa.

Ángel quería hacerle mil preguntas a Adrian sobre lo que había pasado con Demian, pues él, en su capacidad de antiguo vigilante debía de conocer todo sobre los poderes de caza vampiros. Pero no quiso hacerlo, pues prefirió honrar el trato que esa misma tarde había echo con el chico, y tratarlo directamente con él. Así que despidió al Sheriff, quien solo con su mirada le indico que se encontraba preocupado por el chico, y luego alcanzo al chico en su habitación. Donde se estaba terminando de poner el pijama.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? – pregunto desde la puerta.

— ¿No sabes tocar? – pregunto lleno de ironía, pero tan solo ver la mirada seria del vampiro lo hizo arrepentirse. – Lo siento. – murmuro, y se sentó en la cama. – Estoy bien, Ángel. No sé que me ha pasado antes, pero. . .

— ¿Puedes decirme como te sentías?

— ¿Eh? – Demian realmente no entendía.

— Si. – Ángel avanzo y se sentó junto a él. – En ese momento, cuando la. . . cosa te ataco, ¿puedes recordar cómo te sentías en ese momento?

— Ah, pues. . . – Demian no solo lo recordaba perfectamente, si cerraba los ojos, aun podía sentir el fuego quemando en sus entrañas. Solo que no estaba seguro de cómo hacerse explicar, o si Ángel se lo tomaría bien. – Solo quería golpearlo, era como si. . . como si lo odiara. – dijo sin mirar la reacción de Ángel.

— ¿Y te habías sentido así antes? – no hubo respuesta, Demian se quedo con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Algo que probablemente decía más que 1000 palabras. – Demian, responde. Es importante.

— Si, lo había sentido antes. — Murmuro. – La noche en que mate a mi primer vampiro. Yo. . . Yo no quería matarlo, solo quería que se alejara de mi. Pero cuando me golpeo. . .

— Despertó algo en ti. – murmuro Ángel. Recordando que al inicio de su viaje, cada caza vampiros se enfrentaba a una oleada de repentina atracción/odio contra los vampiros y demonios. Era parte natural del proceso de convertirse en cazadora, pero nunca había visto que ninguna tendiera a ser tan agresiva como Demian lo había sido. Y eso despertó una idea mucho peor en su mente. – ¿Has sentido alguna vez eso hacia mí?

Demian lo miro en pánico. – No, claro que no. Eres desesperante a veces pero nunca he sentido la necesidad de lastimarte.

— ¿Entonces eso es? ¿Una necesidad de lastimar a los demonios? – repitió Ángel, Demian resoplo. Acababa de admitir algo que no quería.

— No, bueno. . . Quizás. – Ángel se levanto de la cama exasperado, con ese chico las cosas siempre eran complicadas. — Pero no es como si me pasara pensando en matarlos cada minuto del día. Simplemente. . . simplemente pasa cuando estoy cerca de uno.

— Y yo soy uno de ellos. – comento Ángel exasperado. Demian callo de pronto.

— Para mí no. – y también se levanto de la cama.

Ángel lo miro conmovido, y continúo. — Hay, Demian. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – no sonaba tan molesto como realmente estaba.

– Es que, yo no sé cómo explicarlo. . . No sé cómo es que esto. . . – y encendió su mano con su luz carmesí. Ángel se puso tenso un segundo. – Pudo matar a esa cosa. Había golpeado vampiros con ello antes y nunca había pasado nada malo.

— Te estás volviendo más fuerte, Demian.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?, no estoy haciendo nada diferente. – dijo, y esa era una buena pregunta a tomar en cuenta. En el poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, Demian solo había asesinado a un vampiro, peleado con un antiguo (pero sin hacerle daño, al menos no fatal) y había entrenado muy poco, o al menos no lo suficiente como para tener un aumento de ese tamaño en sus poderes.

Ángel se paso una mano por el rostro. – Pueden ser muchas cosas, tu alimentación, el hecho de que estas creciendo, bueno, ya sabes en la adolescencia uno. . .

Demian hizo una mueca divertida, al ver lo conflictuado que Ángel estaba al hablar de aquel tema en particular. — Puedes saltarte la clase de biología, Ángel. Sé que a te refieres. . .

Ángel agradeció profundamente el no tener que continuar. Hormonas, y sexualidad no eran temas que disfrutara mucho para hablar. — El punto es, que ahora que tu cuerpo debe estar cambiando, tus poderes deben estar haciéndolo también. Supongo que no lo has notado, pero ya eres más veloz y fuerte de lo que eras cuando nos conocimos.

— ¿Enserio? – Demian estaba impactado.

— Si, ¿de verdad no has notado que en los entrenamientos nos movemos mucho más rápido de lo usual?

— Uh, no. Para mi es. . . normal.

Ángel no sabía si estar aterrado o simplemente preocupado por lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento deseaba tener tanto a Buffy ahí, para que ayudara al chico a entender más los poderes de cazador que poseía, pero eso solo era un hermoso sueño que permanecería guardado en su corazón. El debía hacer frente a aquella situación, era su responsabilidad.

— Pues tendremos que trabajar en que el resto de los poderes que posees, lleguen al mismo nivel de normalidad de tu fuerza y velocidad. – dijo cansando. Realmente no quería explorar más en las habilidades del chico, pero ahora, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, estaba claro que no solo debería, si no que tendría que hacerlo. – No será sencillo, pero supongo que podemos cambiar el entrenamiento, agregar algunas cosas que. . . – Ángel se quedo callado de repente, la sonrisa que iba extendiéndose en el rostro de su hijo no era lo que esperaba ver. Definitivamente, no encontraba el motivo para estar tan alegre. – Demian, esto es serio.

— Lo sé, pero vamos amigo, ¡Suena genial! – dijo con demasiada excitación. — ¡Entrenamiento tipo X-MEN! – dijo, haciendo gestos con las manos que trataban de imitar a los que había visto de niño en los comics del mítico equipo de mutantes.

— ¿Quiénes? – pregunto Ángel.

El chico dejo el juego y lo miro como si fuese la cosa más rara del mundo. — ¿De verdad no sabes quienes son los X—MEN?, porque yo vivía en la calle, sin dinero y se quienes son. . . ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Ángel se encogió de hombros. Sorprendido de lo rápido que podían cambiar una conversación. Y se encogió de hombros. – Solía ser el presidente de una firma demoniaca y vigilante de las calles por las noches. Disculpa, si no tenía tiempo para ver libros con dibujos. – dijo lleno de ironía. Quería que Demian se riera, pero el chico seguía mirándolo con esa expresión consternada en el rostro.

— Amigo, enserio que eres raro. – se burlo finalmente.

Ángel también se burlo.

— ¿Raro?, ya te enseñare quien es el raro. ¡Ven aquí! – y empezaron a perseguirse el uno al otro alrededor de la casa. Eran esos momentos normales y divertidos, los que Ángel siempre atesoraría mas.

Estuvieron jugando un rato en la casa, y luego el chico se fue a dormir. No lo había demostrado, pero había dicho que se sentía bastante cansado luego de su primer día de escuela. Así que se fue a dormir, y Ángel pasó más tarde para cerciorarse de que estuviera dormido y arroparlo bien. Además, aprovecho para tomar el uniforme de su cuarto, plancharlo y acomodarlo de nuevo en un gancho para el día siguiente. Y entonces regreso a su propio cuarto, sabía que tenía demasiadas cosas, demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza para dormir, así que aprovecharía ese tiempo recostado para pensar en los nuevos entrenamientos que le podrían al chico.

Como bien había dicho, no sería fácil.

...

Adrian no tardo mucho en encontrar información sobre las criaturas que les atacaron esa noche. Eran Herkeris, un tipo de alimaña infernal de bajo nivel que sirven a los demonios Skirla. Seres de nivel medio con el gusto por devorar la carne de los jóvenes y robar juventud. Así que eso era, la desaparición de esa chica, la tela que encontraron. . . Todo estaba conectado, ¿pero porque aquella tela había resultado ser tan vieja?, no había nada escrito que indicara que los Skirla tuvieran poder sobre el tiempo, pero ¿entonces quien habría sido?, quizás estaba pensando de mas, no sería la primera vez que los libros omitían detalles importantes sobre los demonios. Además, las probabilidades de dos demonios trabajando juntos eran absolutamente nulas, pues nunca hubo ninguna señal de ello.

Respiro profundo, y se puso a investigar la siguiente cosa importante de la lista. Los poderes de Demian siempre habían sido la principal preocupación para él. Pues aun que su padre, que en sus tiempos había sido considerado como uno de los miembros más sabios del consejo de vigilantes de Inglaterra, le había encomendado la tarea de encontrar al elegido, y protegerlo de una amenaza oscura que buscaría hacerse de sus poderes. Estaba claro que lo que el chico en realidad necesitaba era ayuda consigo mismo, ayuda para entender y controlar los poderes que poseía. ¿Pero donde lograría encontrar información al respecto?, Demian era el primer chico en tener los poderes de la cazadora, y la forma en que estos se habían manifestado en el. . . Era completamente diferente a lo tradicional. Demian no solo poseía la resistencia, la velocidad y el sentido aumentado por lo sobrenatural de una cazadora. También poseía el oído vampírico, fuerza aumentada y esos rayos. Los rayos de energía carmesí que nunca antes había visto en ninguna criatura que no poseyera la magia. Pero Demian no. . . de nuevo, era demasiado complicado para entender.

Tenía la idea de que quizás su padre podría tener las respuestas que buscaba, y luego de 6 años, estaba dispuesto a volver a hablarle. Demian merecía ese sacrificio. Sin embargo, era demasiado inteligente (o quizás necio) como para olvidarse de que no podía confiar en su padre. No luego de que demasiados secretos y demasiadas mentiras habían sido descubiertas en los últimos meses, como el hecho de que nunca le dijera que la amenaza oscura de la que tanto le advirtió, no era nadie más que el propio padre de Demian. Un vampiro antiguo que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para procrear con una cazadora, y no cualquier cazadora, si no, la cazadora que había sido encomendada al cuidado de su propio padre, 15 años antes. Todo era bastante confuso de entender, pero estaba claro que el hombre siempre supo más de lo que decía. La pregunta era, ¿alguna vez hablaría con la verdad?, Adrian estaba bastante seguro de que no. Es más, estaba seguro de que su padre ni siquiera conocía el concepto de la palabra verdad.

Una vez más, todo dependería de él y sus privilegiados conocimientos. Quizás las cosas habían cambiado un poco, y ahora hubiera millones de cazadoras en el mundo que no necesitaban de ningún vigilante. Pero al final del día, el seguía siendo uno de ellos, sin importar el uniforme, la pistola o el puesto que ejerciera. El siempre seria un vigilante, y era su responsabilidad honrar el legado de todos esos hombres que habían muerto en Londres durante la explosión del cuartel. Así que quito una pila enorme de libros gruesos de encima de un baúl viejo, y lo abrió. Ahí dentro estaban todos los recuerdos de ese infeliz pasado que siempre quiso olvidar. La ballesta que su padre le regalo cuando tenía 15 años, sus primeras estacas talladas a mano, algunos artilugios viejos, y un par de libros. Esculco entre ellos y saco uno de portada verde. Sonrió, pero no por felicidad, si no todo lo contrario. Pues cuando era un adolescente siempre dijo que jamás llegaría a utilizar esos conocimientos, que jamás tendría el trabajo. Pero ahí estaba, 16 años después. . .

Comenzó a hojear las páginas del cuaderno viejo, viendo de reojo cada una de las ilustraciones que este contenía. Todas eran sobre entrenamientos y pruebas físicas que los vigilantes fueron acumulando desde el inicio de los tiempos para entrenar a las cazadoras y hacer que cada una fuera más fuerte que la anterior. Bueno, Demian ya era bastante más fuerte que muchas de ellas, así que lo único que buscaría sería una forma de medir sus poderes, y luego ya se encargaría de diseñar un entrenamiento apropiado para ellos. Iba a ser una larga, larga noche.

...

Una voz extraña dice su nombre desde el fondo de su mente.

— Demiaaaaaan, Demiaaaaaan.

El se encuentra corriendo en el muelle sobre el rio, de vuelta a la noche en que todo comenzó. La noche en que su hermano adoptivo, Benjamín (Benny) y el, habían tenido el infortunio de cruzarse con su primer vampiro. La criatura lo toma de vuelta por el cuello y lo atrae hacia él, para olfatearlo como si fuese un animal de casa. De nuevo, Demian hace esa mueca de asco al encontrarse en esa posición. Pero hay algo diferente, el vampiro no lo mira desconcertado como la primera vez. Solo se burla.

— Tanto poder desperdiciado en ti, es increíble. – dice riendo, y lo deja ir. Ahora es Demian quien lo mira desconcertado.

— No se supone que pase esto. – murmura confundido. Su recuerdo de lo que paso esa noche comienza a hacerse más y más borroso.

El vampiro ríe de nuevo.

— Tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que debiste en ese entonces, ¿o es que res demasiado cobarde para intentarlo? – pregunta, aun que Demian no estaba seguro de lo que está pasando, o de lo que paso, o de lo que debería pasar. Lo mira con furia, y enciende sus manos con la luz carmesí.

— Vamos, niño. Dame tu mejor golpe. – y despliega sus colmillos una vez más. Demian no le arroja el rayo carmesí, si no que se acerca a él con los puños bañados en energía e intenta golpearlo. Pero el vampiro se mueve rápido, bastante rápido, y en un movimiento lo empuja contra el suelo. Demian cae de rodillas, y aprieta los puños con más fuerza para entonces levantarse y golpearlo. Primero en el estomago, luego en el rostro, y lo derriba.

El vampiro sigue riendo. – Jajaja, pegas como niña. – le dice.

— ¿Si? – Demian finge estar ofendido. – Pues esto te va a fascinar. – le dice lleno de orgullo, y le lanza un rayo a la cara. El vampiro grita mientras se derrite y Demian no puede contener la risa. Es un sentimiento. . . grafíticamente en su pecho.

La voz vuelve a elevarse del rincón más profundo de su mente.

— Demiaaaaaan, Demiaaaaaan.

Y esta vez Demian se sacude, aquella voz penetra en su oído de una forma macabra y cuando se gira para buscar a su dueño. Es atacado por una sombra negra, la sombra lo empuja hacia el borde del muelle de madera, Demian obliga a sus piernas a ser fuertes y a detenerlo antes de caer. Pero la sombra lo ataca de nuevo, siente el dolor de una bofetada en el rostro y su cuerpo pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás. Pero no hay agua que lo atrape, solo un profundo, y oscuro vació.

 ** _* Bueno, escribo esto para aclarar un poco el asunto de los poderes de Demian y no se pierdan. Demian es hijo de una cazavampiros y un vampiro antiguo (uno de los primeros vampiros de la historia) por lo que posee parte de los poderes de ambos. Pero ademas, el abuelo paterno de Demian era un hechicero poderoso y malvado, que fue desterrado a otra dimensión desde hace miles de años. Así que los rayos mágicos que el chico posee, son en parte herencia de su abuelo. Iré explicando un poco mas de ello dentro de la historia._**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Demian abrió los ojos con pesar, y se obligo a mantener la vista en los ejercicios de matemáticas que había escritos en el pizarrón. Pero era bastante difícil concentrarse en ello, su última noche no había sido sencilla y ahora se sentía tan cansado que parecía haber sido golpeado por una banda de maleantes.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien, amigo? – pregunto Isaac.

— Enserio luces como muerto. – agrego Rob

Demian reacciono finalmente. — ¿Uh? – las miradas de los chicos sobre el eran realmente malas. – Estoy bien, solo. . . – fingió un bostezo. – No dormí mucho anoche. – y eso no era mentira, luego de despertar de aquella pesadilla no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Era una suerte que esa mañana Ángel no notara su cansancio.

— Es estrés del primer día, debes aprender a relajarte, hermano. – comento Rob. En esa pose era obvio que para ese chico los problemas no existían. En el fondo, Demian desearía ser así más a menudo.

Luego de que la clase terminara, los tres comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en busca de su siguiente aula. Issac y Rob iban hablando de algún juego, y Demian se mantenía atrás. Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de chicos no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño. En que quizás si aquella noche con Ben, hubiese tenido estos poderes, estos rayos. . . habría podido matar al vampiro que asesino a su hermano antes de que lo hiciera, y Ben seguiría vivo, ambos estarían juntos todavía.

— Demian. – Isaac lo miraba consternado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

— Perdón, ¿Qué dicen? – Demian volvió rápido a la realidad.

— Qué si te apetece ir con nosotros este fin de semana a los videojuegos. – repitió el chico, realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse por Demian.

— ¿Videojuegos? – bueno, no estaba del todo concentrado. – Uh sí, tengo que pedir permiso a papá.

— Claro que sí. – Rob rodo los ojos con ironía, a veces era fastidioso que los demás chicos no tuviesen el mismo tipo de relación abierta que el tenia con sus padres. El nunca tenía que pedir permiso para nada, solamente avisar y eso a veces, pero si no, no había ningún problema. Sus padres tenían completa confianza en él, y le daban toda la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

Entraron en el aula de clases, y se encontraron con que el director Smith y la profesora Hodway estaban ya ahí. Cosa extraña.

— Buenas tardes, caballeros. Tomen asiento por favor. – les dijo el señor Smith, con ese tono cordial y amable que tanto lo caracterizaba. Los chicos solo asintieron, aun confundidos de encontrarlos ahí y se sentaron. Rob sabía que la única forma en que el director se presentara ante una clase, era cuando había un problema serio. Como la vez de la contingencia por influencia. Así que miro a Isaac en busca de respuestas, pero este simplemente negó con la cabeza, pues no tenía idea de que pasaba. Demian por su parte casi se tropieza al entrar en el aula, la profesora Hodway, de nuevo, cerca de él. . . ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos?

Un par de chicos mas entraron al aula, y cuando ya estaban todos los que debían, el director comenzó a hablar. – Buenas tardes a todos, se que estaban esperando a que la profesora Mays apareciera ahora para darles su clase de historia, pero. . . Ella ha solicitado unos días de descanso esta mañana. Como ustedes saben. . . – el director no sabía explicarlo, pues aun estaba furioso de la mujer solo hubiese enviado un correo electrónico para excusarse. – No podemos dejar que ustedes pierdan esos días de clases, y como no hubo tiempo suficiente para buscar a un reemplazo, hemos pedido a la profesora Hodway que se ocupe de cubrir estas horas. ¿Profesora? – necesitaba ayuda, antes de que su enojo fuera a explotar delante de los chicos.

— Hola a todos, la mayoría me conoce de la clase de biología, pero para quienes no lo hagan. Solo quiero asegurarles que vamos a continuar con el trabajo de la profesora Mays, y vamos a llevarnos todos muy bien. – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. Demian pudo asegurar por un segundo que ella lo había mirado directamente, a él, y nadie más que el. ¿O es que ya estaba alucinando?

— Bueno jóvenes, los dejo con su nueva profesora. – dijo el señor Smith, luego la miro a ella con una gran sonrisa. Era obvio que entre ellos había algo.

— Gracias. – murmuro ella, y él se marcho. – Bueno, ¿Quién de ustedes sería tan amable en decirme, cual fue el último tema que vieron con la profesora Mays? – pregunto, toda la clase prácticamente giro para mirar a Isaac. El cerebro.

Isaac suspiro con fuerza, ¿de verdad sus compañeros lo tenían en ese concepto?. Eran todos unos idiotas. Pero aun así, levanto la voz y le dijo a la profesora que acababan de empezar a ver la guerra de sucesión española. La mujer asintió complacida y comenzó a anotar una línea del tiempo en la pizarra. Comenzando desde el año 1701 hasta el 1707, casi la mitad del tiempo que duro el conflicto.

Demian se quedo mirando las fechas fijamente, pensando instantáneamente en que ese conflicto se había llevado a cabo 26 años antes del nacimiento de Ángel, o más bien de Liam. Y se pregunto si la familia de este, su padre o su abuelo abrían formado parte de ello. Claro, ellos no eran españoles pero en el mundo siempre las noticias volaban, en especial cuando se trata de guerra.

La profesora Hodway se paso toda la hora hablando sobre lo acontecido en esas fechas. Una diferencia bastante notoria (y agradecida) que tenía con la señora Mays, es que no hacía preguntas o pedía opiniones. Simplemente se dedicaba a escribir y a enseñar el tema que tenía delante. Demian por su puesto, no puso mucha atención a lo que decía, solamente. . . La miraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era casi como si ella tuviera un imán que le impedía quitar su vista de encima.

¿Pero ella lo miraría a él?, tal vez sí.

...

Ángel estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Llevaba más de medio trabajando en la oficina, y Adrian no se había aparecido para nada. Algunos oficiales lejos de estar preocupados, estaban molestos de que su jefe no estuviera para darles sus respectivas asignaciones. Ángel le llamo un par de veces, pero nunca respondió. Cosa que aumento su preocupación a niveles gigantescos. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, lo último que necesitaba es que el nombre de Adrian fuera agregado a la lista de personas desaparecidas. Así que tomo su saco, y al disponerse a salir de la comisaria, se topo con él. Bajando de su camioneta.

Ángel se aproximo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? – le pregunto.

Adrian no iba vestido como siempre (con su chaqueta de cuero, o sus zapatos bien voleados) iba más bien vestido con un pants gris y zapatillas de correr. Se quito la capucha y lo volteo a ver. Se veía fatal, con bolsas bajo los parpados y la piel roja. — ¿Estás bien?

— No dormí mucho anoche, o antenoche. – comento Adrian, y pues bien pudo haberse ahorrado esa explicación, porque de verdad se veía fatal.

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo? – Ángel se sintió como un padre de nuevo.

Adrian rodo los ojos. – No, papá. No bebí nada. – dijo lleno de ironía, y ahora fue Ángel quien rodo los ojos. – Estuve recogiendo algunas cosas de mi sótano, cosas para Demian. Iba a llevártelas a tu casa, pero pensé en pasar primero a avisarte.

— ¿Qué cosas? – Ángel trato de ver a través de la ventanilla trasera de la camioneta, pero se veían cosas grandes sin forma, que bloqueaban toda visibilidad.

Adrian miro a su alrededor, había demasiada gente como para hablarlo en voz alta. – Cosas, sabes a que me refiero. – dijo, y con la mirada le indico que se callara.

Ángel asintió. — ¿Y el trabajo? – pregunto.

— No pasa nada si falto un día.

— Pues los oficiales no piensen lo mismo.

— Los oficiales son dramáticos, saben perfectamente que cuando yo no vengo, deben acudir al segundo sargento al mando. Ósea, Amicci, para que les dé instrucciones. Así que no sufras, vivirán sin mí. – dijo y se subió de vuelta a la camioneta. Ángel no estaba muy seguro de sí debería conducir, pero se subió rápido a la camioneta.

Adrian tenía razón en algo, Demian siempre estaría por encima del trabajo.

...

La clase termino, y todos comenzaron a correr. El final del día siempre era lo mas ansiado, así que la profesora Hodway no se molesto siquiera en tratar de tenerlos con tarea, simplemente los dejo ir. Excepto a Demian, quien detuvo cuando este cruzo por su camino hacia la puerta.

— ¿Humbert, cierto? — pregunto al detenerlo en la puerta.

Demian la miro desconcertado y negó con la cabeza.

— No, ese el apellido de la familia de mi tío. – era importante seguir con la mentira. — Yo soy Galway, como mi papá.

La profesora sonrió. – Claro, yo pensaba que él y tu padre eran los hermanos. Adrian no habla mucho de su familia, después de todo. – dijo, recogiendo también sus cosas del escritorio.

— ¿Conoce a mi tío?

— Todo el mundo aquí le conoce, es el Sheriff. – dijo sin mucho interés. Y si Demian no estuviera embelesado con ella se abría dado cuenta de que había un toque de desprecio en su voz.

– Supongo que sí. – murmuro Demian, sintiéndose como el más tonto de los tontos.

— Pero no te detuve por eso, yo. . . – volvió a sonreír. – Me siento tonta diciéndote esto, pero no creo que haya hecho mucha conexión con tus compañeros hoy.

— Uh, pues. – Demian se encogió de hombros. – No sé, yo también soy nuevo y prácticamente no. . . – se perdió en los ojos de la mujer un momento. – No los conozco mucho, señora.

— Lo sé, y es por eso que se me ocurrió una idea. – se veía bastante esperanzada en fuese lo que fuese que tenía en mente. – Voy a necesitar que alguien me ayude a preparar una exposición para pasado mañana. Y creo que tú y yo, trabajando juntos, podríamos hacer que tus compañeros nos acepten. ¿Te parece?

Demian no sabía que decir, ¿de verdad esa mujer estaba eligiéndole sobre los otros?

— Yo, uh. . . claro. – balbuceo.

— Perfecto, ¿entonces mañana en la tarde podrías quedarte después de clases?

Demian se quedo helado, realmente no esperaba esa invitación. Arrugo la boca en una mueca chistosa. — No sé si mi padre acepte eso. – dijo.

— No creo a tu padre le moleste que ayudes en una materia. – dijo ella.

— No, pero. . . – Demian estuvo a punto de decir"tenemos un entrenamiento luego de que vuelva de la escuela y si mañana llego tarde, entonces el pensara que quiero ser más un chico normal, que un guerrero y no es así." – Es complicado. – dijo en su lugar.

— Bueno, pues coméntale que solo serán 2 horas más, y mañana te encontrare a la salida. – dijo ella, tomo su bolso y avanzo. En su camino le tomo la mano, y le sonrió. — De verdad espero que puedas hacer esto. – le dijo al oído, apretó mas su mano y se fue.

Demian se quedo petrificado en su posición, el toque de esa mujer lejos de parecerle cálido y sensual. Le había resultado frio y tétrico. Demian cerró los ojos y dejo que mente siguiera a esos sentimientos y termino en la oscuridad. Rodeado por gritos, sangre y un olor pestilente que casi lo hacía vomitar. Entonces, entre la oscuridad pudo notar el horrendo rostro descarnado de un ser que se lanzo sobre él, y lo devolvió a la realidad. Demian se sacudió entonces, y se apoyo de la pizarra.

¿Qué demonios acababa de ver?

No era estúpido como para volver a dudar de sus poderes y no entenderlo, la profesora Hodway no era humana. Era un ser sobrenatural, y uno bastante horrendo por cierto. Ella, esa hermosa mujer. . . por un segundo sus hormonas no hicieron caso, pero logro contenerse. Ella quizás era la responsable por la desaparición de esa chica Sadie, pues era demasiada coincidencia que alguien desapareciera cuando un monstruo rondaba en la escuela.

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con el mundo?, ¿Ni siquiera una maestra hermosa podía resultar ser eso? ¿Una simple maestra? ¿Era demasiado pedir?, Quizás sí. Pero al menos ahora tendría una oportunidad para probarse a sí mismo, para tener la primera caza en solitario que tanto estaba buscando. Ser el héroe por una vez. Ser el héroe para Sadie Ulrich y su familia.

Así que salió corriendo del aula para alcanzar a sus amigos, pero solo se encontró con Rob esperándole en la entrada. — ¿E Isaac? – pregunto.

— Se tuvo que ir. A su padre no le gusta esperar a por él. – explico

— Ah. – Demian no sabía que decir, los padres de Isaac no sonaban demasiado agradables.

— ¿Qué quería la señorita Hodway?

— Nada, solo. . . – Demian sabía que no podía decirle la verdad a su amigo, pues si todo resultaba según lo planeado, no quería que hubiera sospechas sobre él. —Está preocupada de que mis notas no sean buenas.

Rob dio un bufido. — ¿Pero qué pasa con estos maestros?, apenas es tu segundo día y ya te están molestando con las notas. ¿Pero cuál es su problema? – decía ofendido, Demian no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Por un segundo, Rob había sonado como Benny al hablar de lo injusto que era la vida. – Pero tu tranquilo, amigo. No dejes que se metan en su cabeza, es lo que quieren. – dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Demian no se podía creer lo ironía de sus palabras.

— Claro, no dejare que lo hagan. – dijo con una sonrisita, pues ya era demasiado tarde para impedirlo.

— Ok, te veré mañana entonces. No dejas que las chinches te coman. – Y Rob le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y se alejo. Demian apenas y había sentido el impacto, pero fingió que le había dolido. Entonces, miro hacia todas direcciones en busca de Ángel, pero no estaba. Se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado para no estorbar en el paso de los chicos que continuaban saliendo de la escuela. Era extraño que Ángel "Sr. puntualidad" no estuviese ahí todavía, pero no es como si lo necesitara para regresar a casa. El probablemente había recorrido a pie cada calle de esa zona en el pasado, y podía protegerse por sí solo de cualquiera, humano o monstruo.

Miro su celular en busca de un mensaje, y encontró uno:

 _"NO TE MUEVAS DE AHÍ. VOY PARA ALLA"_

Incluso en un texto, Demian podía ver bien la autoridad de Ángel en ello. Sonrió, con la idea de desafiarlo y marcharse por su cuenta. Darle un susto por unos minutos para que viera que el control no era algo que tuviera bajo su dominio. Sin embargo, algo a través de la ventana del colegio llamo su atención. Era el hombre que le dio el uniforme, si, pálido, delgado, alto (muy alto). Estaba asomando la cabeza por una puerta de una forma muy extraña, como si estuviera asegurándose de que nadie más estuviera por allí. Luego salió de su oficina con mucho sigilo y empezó a caminar.

Demian tuvo un extraño presentimiento, miro de vuelta a la calle para comprobar que Ángel no hubiese llegado todavía, y regreso al instituto. Vio a ese hombre pálido subir por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta y entonces se apresuro a correr hacia su oficina. Giro la perilla lentamente y se metió. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro como para ver algo, así que comenzó a buscar el apagador en la pared, pero no había nada. Y lo peor, es que a medida que su mano avanzaba, iba sintiendo algo más y más pegajoso en sus dedos. Tuvo el instinto de retirar la mano varias veces, pero se armo de valor y continúo tocando hasta que presiono el apagador.

La luz parpadeo un poco antes de encenderse en su máxima potencia, y entonces, entonces Demian deseo nunca haberla encendido.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Las paredes del lugar estaba completamente embarradas de sangre, y había vísceras, huesos y otras cosas desagradables en el suelo. Demian se arrincono en la puerta, con miedo y arcadas en la garganta. Aquella era la cosa más horrenda que hubiese visto jamás, entonces levanto las manos y se percato de que sus palmas también estaban llenas de sangre. Y entro en pánico, abrió la puerta de vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia el baño, abrió la llave de agua y metió las manos, tallándose palma con palma fuertemente para deshacerse de la sangre. Pero estaba temblando y realmente no lo estaba logrando. Entonces la puerta de un baño se abrió, y Demian giro rápidamente, ocultando sus palmas tras su espalda.

Por suerte, era solo el director.

— Joven Galway, ¿todavía aquí? – pregunto consternado, pues el siempre esperaba a que los alumnos se marchaban para pasar al baño e irse, el siempre era el último en irse de la escuela.

— Si, yo. . .— Demian tomo un respiración para controlarse, lo último que necesitaba es que el director le viera las manos y armara un escándalo. – No me siento muy bien del estomago, señor. – dijo con una mueca de asco, la cual no fue difícil hacer luego de lo que había visto en aquella oficina.

— ¿Tu padre viene a por ti?, porque si quieres yo puedo. . .

— No, no se preocupe. Mi padre seguro ya estará afuera, yo solo. . . – volteo de reojo para verse las palmas, ya no había sangre. Así que se volteo para cerrar rápidamente la llave y comprobar que el lavabo no estuviese manchado. No lo estaba. – Creo que iré a buscarlo, no se preocupe, de verdad. – dijo, y no dio oportunidad al hombre de responderle, solo salió rápido del baño y se echo a correr hacia la salida. Bajo las escaleras de la entrada con pie firme y continuo corriendo. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que Ángel ya estaba al otro lado de la calle. Por suerte, el vampiro si lo había notado y corrió para interceptarlo.

Demian choco contra el pecho del vampiro, y este lo sostuvo por los brazos.

Haciéndole reaccionar.

— ¿Qué pasa, tigre? ¿Por qué corres de esa forma? – le pregunto. Demian tuvo que tocarle el pecho un par de veces para reaccionar. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? — ¿Demian? ¿Qué pasa? – Ángel comenzaba a preocuparse.

— Nada, nada, yo. . . — ¿ahora qué inventaba?, no podía decirle la verdad de lo que había visto dentro de la escuela, porque entonces Ángel armaría un escándalo y terminaría arruinando las cosas con la monstruosa profesora. – Pensé que no vendrías, llevo rato esperándote y. . .

— Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Adrian y yo tuvimos algunas cosas que hacer en casa. . . ¿Seguro que estas bien?, porque no lo parece. Estas sudando. – y los instintos paternales de Ángel le incitaron a tocarle la frente para saber si tenía fiebre. Y en efecto, Demian estaba demasiado caliente.

— Ángel, nos miran. – murmuro el chico, mortificado.

Ángel le ignoro. — Estas ardiendo. – dijo, y bajo su mano a su mejilla, la que también estaba caliente.

Demian se aparto rápidamente.

— Está haciendo mucho calor, y esta cosa. — refiriéndose al saco del uniforme. – Pesa una maldita tonelada. – Dijo de malos modos, cosa de la que se arrepintió al ver la mirada enfadada del vampiro. Así que bajo el tono, no quería hacer una escena en la calle. – No te preocupes, estaré bien en cuanto me quite esto. De verdad.

Ángel quería discutirle que eso no era un simple efecto del calor, pero por una vez, decidió confiar en lo que el chico le decía. Después de todo, Demian aun no estaba acostumbrado a usar buena ropa, y además, ¿Qué podría pasar en esa escuela sin que nadie se enterara?

— Está bien. – le paso una mano por encima de los hombros. – Ahora que lleguemos a la casa, te das un baño de agua fría. – nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que eso era fiebre. – Necesito que estés al 110%

— ¿Para qué?— Demian estaba genuinamente intrigado.

— Ya lo veras.

Y Ángel lo dirigió de vuelta a la camioneta.

Ángel cumplió su palabra e hizo que Demian se fuera a duchar apenas cruzaron la puerta de la casa. El chico no puso ninguna queja, pues realmente sabia que una buena ducha de agua fría le serviría para terminar de despertarse, y lo hizo. Lo hizo tanto, que mientras se encontraba bajo el agua, comenzó a pensar claramente en lo que había visto. La profesora era un monstruo, eso era claro, ¿pero qué pasaba con ese sujeto raro de los trajes?, ¿El también era un monstruo?, porque esa era la única explicación lógica para todo. . . el desastre que tenia dentro de su oficina. Como fuese, no importaba. El estaba decidido a acabar con ambos. Primero se haría cargo de la señora Hodway (o como se llamase en realidad) y luego entraría a esa oficina de nuevo y haría frente a ese sujeto. No importaba lo que fuese, un monstruo o vampiro, sus rayos se encargarían de él.

Luego de ducharse se puso unos pants y bajo al sótano de la casa. Donde Adrian y Ángel llevaban buen rato charlando.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto apenas bajar por la escalera. Pues el lugar era completamente distinto a como lo recordaba. Las armas de la pared, los costales de box, y los baúles viejos seguían ahí, pero ahora también había un enorme poste de madera con astillas que salían a todo su alrededor. Una figura humanoide de plástico azul, y un banco de pesas.

Ángel dejo que Adrian le informara, después de todo, eran sus cosas.

— Son artefactos diseñados para entrenar a los cazadores. Esto. . . – se puso de pie y se acerco al poste de picos. – Es para entrenar la velocidad y la fuerza, solo tienes que. – se volteo y dio un par de golpes entre cada pico. Rápido y fuerte. — ¿Ves?, y esto. – ahora se acerco a la figura azul. – Fue encantado por una bruja poderosa hace mas de 200 años para repeler la magia de otros.

— Pero yo no tengo magia. – murmuro Demian.

Adrian miro a Ángel en busca de apoyo, mientras ponían todas aquellas cosas en su lugar, habían discutido un poco más sobre la naturaleza de los poderes de Demian, y lo que esos rayos carmesí eran en verdad. No eran parte de los poderes de la cazadora, ni de los vampiros, sino de algo más antiguo y poderoso.

Ángel se aproximo al chico. – La tienes. – dijo firmemente. Demian lo miro expectante. – Esos rayos que posees, son una manifestación mágica de energía, solo los brujos poderosos pueden hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces soy. . . un brujo? ¿Cómo. . . mi abuelo? – dijo flojito, después de lo que Viktor le había mostrado, pensar en que era una criatura similar a ese hombre horrendo y maligno, no era pada nada placentero.

— No. – dijo Adrian. Ahora ambos lo miraron expectantes. – Al menos no completamente. Mira, tu madre ella. . . era una caza vampiros, y tu padre un vampiro. Cada uno te heredo algo de sus poderes, pero eso no significa que seas uno otro. Es igual con la magia, que tengas algo de poder no significa que seas un brujo completo. Tú eres humano después de todo.

Demian asintió, no muy convencido por la lógica de aquella explicación. — ¿Y el caballo para qué es? – pregunto, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

— Agilidad y resistencia. No siempre basta con ser fuerte para acabar con los vampiros. – dijo Adrian. Aun que por la cara de Ángel, tuvo a bien reconocer que quizás no había sido algo inteligente para decir. – Así que, ¿por dónde comenzamos? – pregunto con entusiasmo.

— ¿Comenzar a qué? – pregunto Demian. Los dos hombres se miraron con una sonrisa en los rostros. Era increíble que el mismo chico duro que no dejaba que nadie se metiera en su camino, fuese el mismo chico inocente que casi nunca entendía las cosas de las que los adultos hablaban. Claro, era un niño después de todo.

— ¿Por qué no empezamos probando los rayos? – dijo Ángel, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Demian, e impulsando a caminar hacia la figura azul. Demian no estaba muy seguro de que fuese una buena idea que le hicieran usar sus poderes, en especial cuando ya tenía una misión para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, fue inteligente como para saber que negarse levantaría sospechas de Ángel, sospechas que en ese momento no necesitaba.

Así que se rindió a ello.

— ¿Qué quieren que haga? – pregunto.

— Quiero ver el alcance del poder de tus rayos. – Adrian se aproximo hacia él, y se inclino para verlo a los ojos y darle indicaciones. – Ahora, quiero que te concentres y le lances a nuestro amigo un buen par de ellos. Uno a la vez, con cada mano.

Demian lo miro asombrado. — ¿Crees que esto es un servicio a la carta? – pregunto molesto y lleno de ironía.

— Demian. ¿En que habíamos quedado? – Ángel le llamo la atención.

— ¿De verdad vas a ponerte de su lado? – Demian estaba ultrajado. – Ángel, no es la hora de las complacencias. ¡No sé si puedo hacer lo que quiere! – le grito.

— Lo sé, y esto es justo para eso. Para saber que puedes y que no puedes hacer. Solo intenta ¿sí? – y le dio un acuchón en el brazo para darle ánimos.

Demian resoplo, de verdad no iban a dejarlo en paz hasta que consiguieran lo que querían. – Vale, pero si rompo o quemo algo. . .

— Estará bien, no me enfadare. – dijo Ángel.

Demian asintió a regañadientes, cerró los ojos un segundo y ordeno a la luz que saliera de sus manos. Sus palmas se iluminaron al instante, ambas. El las miro sonriente, y luego a su objetivo. Dio un medio paso hacia adelante y dejo ir el rayo de la mano izquierda sobre la figura. Su luz dio vuelta alrededor del cuerpo, y entonces desapareció.

Demian miro a Adrian.

— A prueba de magia, te lo dije.

— Cool. – Demian sonrió con desafío y lanzo el rayo de la siguiente mano. Luego otro de la izquierda, otro de la derecha. Y entonces uno con sus dos manos combinadas. Este último giro como los otros alrededor de la figura, pero no desapareció. Si no que eventualmente impacto contra ella, y saco chispas.

Demian preparo otro par de rayos en sus manos, pero Adrian lo detuvo de lanzarlos.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto desconcertado.

— No lo hagas tan rápido, tu cuerpo pierde energía cada que lanzar uno de esos. Y si no tienes cuidado, podrías. . . – antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Demian lanzo dos rayos seguidos a la figura. — ¡Debilitarte! – grito, enserio ese chico no escuchaba razones.

Demian sonrió. – Estoy bien, mírame. – y continuo lanzando un par de rayos más, hasta que Ángel le detuvo la mano en el aire.

— Fue suficiente. – dijo muy serio.

Demian lo miro con desafío. Y tiro de su mano con fuerza para que le soltara. — ¿Cuál es el punto de entrenar si no me dejas usar mis poderes? – dijo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Ángel, armándose de paciencia para no ir a por él, y regresarlo de un buen tirón de orejas.

— Medio sed, ¿tampoco dejaras que tome agua?

Ángel no dijo nada mas, no quería volver a iniciar una discusión sin sentido con el chico. Así que lo dejo irse, y luego se recargo impotente en un librero. ¿De verdad las cosas iban a ser siempre así entre ellos?

— No quiero ponerte las cosas más difíciles.— comenzó Adrian, Ángel le dedico una mirada frustrada. – Pero lo que dije es cierto. No puede usar sus poderes de esa manera, su cuerpo es fuerte, pero sigue siendo un chico. . . Va a debilitarse.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – pregunto exasperado, pero luego de un segundo se dio cuenta de que la estaba pagando con la persona equivocada. Adrian no tenía la culpa de que el no fuese bueno para manejar las cosas con Demian, mucho menos de que el chico fuese tan terco como para escuchar razones. – Perdona, tú no tienes que ver en esto. Es que me molesta demasiado que esto sea así. Me refiero. . . Siempre está discutiendo conmigo, incluso cuando lo hemos hablado, parece que el no me quiere.

Adrian se sentó en el bordo del escritorio, junto a Ángel. – Ningún adolescente quiere a sus padres. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como eras tú a esa edad?

Ángel arrugo la boca con un gesto. – No creo que mi adolescencia sea un buen referente. – dijo. No recordaba mucho de cuando tenía la edad de Demian, habían pasado más de 300 años desde eso, pero lo que si recordaba, era lo mucho que odiaba que su padre le pusiera más atención su estúpido negocio de telas que a su familia. El no había sido un niño modelo, pero no había sido hasta la adolescencia, hasta después de que su hermana Kathy naciera, que realmente se había convertido en un chico problema. Ahora que era adulto, se daba cuenta de que todo ese mal comportamiento había sido su intento de llamar la atención de su padre, de obtener su aprobación, pero con Demian no podría ser así. ¿O sí?, el no tenía nada que probar, ni tener que buscar un motivo para llamar su atención, pues él la tenia, claro que la tenia.

Era demasiado complicado.

— Ni que lo digas, la mía tampoco fue muy buena que digamos. – comento Adrian, también haciendo una mueca al recordar lo acida que había sido su relación con su padre. De niño eran muy cercanos, pero luego de cumplir 15 y entrar a la academia de vigilantes, su padre se había vuelto frio, duro con él. Y en consecuencia, el se había vuelto rebelde. Siempre buscando la última palabra en sus peleas.

– Supongo que esa frase de que "como me ves, te veras" es bastante cierta. Demian no es como yo era a su edad, pero empiezo a preguntarme si mi padre se sentía como yo me siento ahora. – comento Ángel.

— Quizás lo hacía. Pero no debes atormentarte con ello, ser padre. . . no es fácil, pero debe de haber un millón de hombres allá afuera en tu misma posición, y la gran mayoría tienen éxito. ¿Por qué tú no lo harías?

— Uh, ¿quieres el resumen? – pregunto lleno de ironía.

Adrian se burlo. – Se que nuestras vidas no son como las de los demás, pero hay más en ti de lo que ves Ángel. Y si alguien es capaz de llevar a esa tormenta. . . – refiriéndose a Demian, Ángel sonrió un poco. – Por el buen camino, ese eres tú.

— Gracias por el voto de confianza.

— Claro, lo que sea para evitar que llores. – dijo, haciendo caras graciosas de llanto.

— Yo no lloro. – dijo Ángel, haciéndose el ofendido. Y luego rio.

Entonces, Demian bajo de nuevo al sótano. No llevaba un vaso de agua en las manos como había dicho, si no un termo de plástico, cuya tapa cerro fuertemente para hacer obvia su presencia. — ¿Qué están haciendo? – exigió saber.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros. – Nada, solo charlamos.

— Ah. – dijo como si no importara. — ¿Vamos a seguir o qué? – y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la figura azul.

— Oye. – Ángel decidió que era hora de responder a la confianza de Adrian, y verse un poquito más como un padre y no como un amigo del chico. – Tienes que entender una cosa, este entrenamiento no es para tu diversión, es para que podamos enseñarte a manejar tus poderes. Y te guste o no, Adrian y yo somos los que ponemos las reglas aquí abajo. Si el te dice que no debes usar tus poderes de cierta forma, debes escucharlo. Pues lo dice por una buena razón. – dijo con tanta firmeza que hasta Adrian se sintió sorprendido.

Demian se quedo callado un segundo, ese nuevo nivel de autoridad en Ángel comenzaba a darle miedo, peor a la vez, lo hacía querer respetarlo más.

— Bien, le haré caso. – dijo a regañadientes.

— Más te vale, jovencito. Porque si me doy cuenta de que usas tus poderes indebidamente, tendré que intervenir y te aseguro que no te va a gustar nada lo que voy a hacer. – dijo con su mejor tono de advertencia. Lo cierto era que había estado pensando demasiado en el tema de la disciplina y el orden de su casa. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que llegado el momento, haría lo que fuese para mantener a Demian en el buen camino. Incluso si sus acciones no llegaban a ser satisfactorias (o cómodas) para el chico. Él era el padre en esa casa, y eso conllevaba tomar las decisiones. Por muy difíciles que estas fuesen.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Demian tenía los brazos adoloridos.

La tarde anterior, Adrian y Ángel no le habían dejado continuar con el lanzamiento de rayos, si no que lo habían puesto a golpear el poste de madera con peldaños. Según lo dicho por Adrian, esos peldaños simulaban las manos de un atacante y el objetivo de golpear el poste, era esquivar cada peldaño con fuerza y rapidez. Lo que desarrollaría su habilidad de golpear con perfección, y así poder pelear con varios oponentes a la vez. ¿Pero eso de que le serviría ahora?, cuando lo único que necesitaba eran unos brazos firmes para poder lanzar un rayo en la cara de la profesora Hodway. Si, el dolor seria un inconveniente pero debía de continuar con el plan, pues no habría una segunda oportunidad. Esta era la única.

Ángel iba conduciendo lentamente para la escuela. Había notado algo raro en Demian desde que este se levantara, si, no había estado tan hablador como siempre. Se había comido el desayuno en silencio, y no había puesto ni una queja para el almuerzo que le preparo. Y además, en ese momento que lo veía a través del espejo retrovisor, se dio cuenta de que tenia la mirada extraña. Entre perdida, y concentrada a la vez.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? – le pregunto, desviando la mirada un segundo del camino.

— Uh. – Demian volvió su atención hacia él. Era hora de empezar con el plan. – Nada, es que. . . tengo que hacer un trabajo en equipo para el viernes. Los chicos me preguntaron si podía quedarme con ellos esta tarde en la biblioteca. – dijo, pues había pensando que inventar una tarea con chicos normales, sería más fácil que explicar una mentira sobre una profesora de mediana edad que quería que le ayudara con un trabajo.

— ¿Eso se puede? – Ángel no recordaba haber leído nada sobre la biblioteca escolar en el reglamente.

Demian no sabía la respuesta tampoco, pero continúo con la mentira. – Si, podemos quedarnos en la biblioteca después de clases. No creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo, una hora más quizás.

— Claro, uh. Claro que puedes quedarte. La tarea es importante. – dijo no muy convencido, pero no porque no lo pensara, si no porque le parecía bastante raro que Demian no lo mencionara desde un inicio. – Solo te voy a pedir que la próxima vez que tengas que hacer algo así, me lo digas con tiempo ¿sí?

Demian fingió una sonrisita. – Lo siento. – murmuro.

— No, no es nada. Es la primera vez, para los dos. – y con una sonrisita, Ángel volvió la vista y continuo conduciendo.

Demian recargo su cara contra la ventana, y sonrió de verdad. La primera parte del plan estaba completa. Ángel había creído la mentira, ahora solo tenía que sobrevivir al día, quedarse a solas con la profesora y entonces lanzarle un rayo a la cara y bum, ella explotaría. Luego haría lo mismo con el sujeto de los trajes, era algo bastante sencillo. Y tenía confianza en que todo saldría de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Ángel estaciono el auto frente a la escuela, y Demian salió disparado del auto.

— Nos vemos mas tarde. – dijo, e inmediatamente corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle. Ángel solo alcanzo a salir para verlo cruzar la calle de manera irresponsable. — ¡Oye! – grito, el chico volteo a verlo. Iba a reprenderlo por la forma en que corrió, pero había demasiada gente y no quería avergonzarlo delante de ellos. – Pórtate bien y te comes el almuerzo. – dijo en su lugar.

Demian hizo un saludo militar con la mano. – Sí, señor. – dijo lleno de ironía y corrió escaleras arriba, para encontrarse con Rob y un grupo de chicos que le presentaría en ese mismo momento. Ángel sonrió al ver al chico alternando de esa forma tan sana y. . . normal, con otros chicos. Lo vio entrar a la escuela, y regreso al auto para irse.

Al llegar a la oficina, Ángel se encontró con un alboroto de gritos que provenían desde la oficina de Adrian. Todos los oficiales permanecían cabizbajos en sus escritorios, así que Ángel no se atrevió a preguntarles que pasaba y se quedo parado junto a la entrada. No era necesario usar su oído súper humano para escuchar la discusión, pues los gritos le ahorraban ese gasto de energía. No conocía al hombre que le gritaba a Adrian, pero podía escuchar cosas como. — ¡No hacen lo suficiente! ¡Hare que lo despidan!

Y entonces el hombre furioso, y bien vestido salió de la oficina de su amigo con un portazo y se marcho sin decir nada más.

Adrian asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina. Estaba todo rojo del coraje, pero solo le indico con dos dedos que fuera a su oficina. Así que lo hizo.

— ¿Quién era ese? – le pregunto.

Adrian se paso una mano por el rostro. – El padre de Sadie Ulrich. – dijo consternado. – Vino a ver qué noticias teníamos sobre hija.

— Y veo que no le agrado mucho lo que le dijiste.

— Pues le dije todo lo que sabemos, ósea nada. Supongo que no se le puede culpar por su reacción. – dijo cabizbajo.

— ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Ángel, no solía demostrar mucho el afecto que sentía por un amigo, nunca lo había hecho. Pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por ellos, o que no fuese estar ahí para apoyarlos cuando estos lo necesitaran.

— Si, no es el primer hombre desesperado que cree que con gritarme se solucionaran las cosas. – dijo con falso desinterés, pues era obvio que era todo lo contrario. Quizás no llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero Ángel ya sabía la clase de hombre que era él. De los buenos, de los hombres honestos que se preocupaban por el bienestar de las demás personas antes que por el propio. – Pero está bien, al menos ya desquito su frustración conmigo y no con alguien más. – dijo, eso solo confirmaba la imagen que Ángel tenia sobre él.

Ángel le dio una palmada en la espalda. – No dejes que te afecte. No es tu culpa que estas cosas pasen.

— Lo sé, pero alguien tiene que ser responsable de que no pasen más. – dijo molesto. Ángel quiso decirle que por mucho que lo intentara, las criaturas de la oscuridad nunca dejarían de ir y venir en el pueblo. Nadie podía evitar que eso pasara. Pero no le dijo nada mas, pues no quería hacerle sentir peor. Entonces, Adrian continúo. – Estuve investigando un poco más sobre los demonios Skirla. Según lo que leí, estos suelen adoptar una forma humana para acercarse a sus presas, y entonces, cuando tienen la oportunidad, las toman prisioneras. . . Se dice que, y aquí está la parte buena, pueden mantener con vida a sus presas durante días, mientras se alimentan de su juventud. Así que esa chica Sadie, podría tener una oportunidad.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la tela de su uniforme y los 30 años de antigüedad?

— Bueno, tengo la teoría de que la tela fue afectada por los poderes de la Skirla. Lo que no entiendo, es porque. . . porque estaba cortada a la perfección, ¿Por qué un demonio tomaría unas tijeras para cortar y dejar un rastro?

— No tengo idea, y no importa. Lo único que importa es saber cómo matarlo.

Adrian arrugo las mejillas. – ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por encontrarlo primero?

— Déjame a mí eso. ¿Cómo lo matamos? – dijo Ángel, Adrian estaba asombrado de la seguridad con la que estaba hablando.

— Pues no será fácil. Los Skirla no pueden morir a menos que sean desmembrados y luego quemados. De lo contrario, sus restos buscan la manera de volver a unirse.

— Bien, no es como si fuera la primera vez que desmembró a alguien. – y tan pronto lo dijo, Ángel se sintió fatal. – Bueno, no digo que sea algo bonito pero. . . necesitare mi espada y. . . – cada frase que decía lo hundía más en la depresión. Haber sido un maestro de la tortura no era algo que le gustara presumir. – Como sea, creo que debemos intentar lo de la otra noche para encontrar a esta cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa exactamente íbamos a intentar la otra noche? – pregunto Adrian, hasta ese momento, la naturaleza y las habilidades que Ángel poseía, seguían siendo todo un misterio para él.

Ángel lo miro frustrado, a veces Adrian le recordaba bastante a Demian.

— Te lo dije, pretendo rastrear el poder místico impregnado en ese lugar para llegar hasta la criatura. . . Ya lo he hecho antes.

— ¿Cuándo? – Adrian no recordaba que Ángel hubiese mencionado dicha habilidad antes.

Ángel se encogió de hombros, ese era un secreto que llevaba semanas cargando consigo mismo. No estaba orgulloso, pero era algo demasiado personal. – La noche en que encontramos a Demian, yo. . . me concentre en buscar su poder, y lo encontré. Incluso cuando no sabía a dónde iba, en mi mente algo me dirigía hacia él. – comento.

— ¿Cómo la Bilocación? – Adrian seguía impactado.

Ángel se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que algo así.

Adrian le dedico una mirada larga y cansada. De verdad estaba intrigado por el status natural que Ángel poseída. No era solo un vampiro, pero tampoco era un humano, ni ninguna otra criatura de la que hubiese escuchado antes. ¿Entonces que era?, algo le decía que en ningún libro encontraría la respuesta.

Suspiro cansado. — ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo?

Ángel noto que no era una simple pregunta informativa. Si no una de cuya respuesta dependían demasías cosas.

— Tengo que creer que tengo estos poderes nuevos por algo. Ayudar a las personas es lo que siempre he hecho, y debo continuar. – dijo con sinceridad.

Adrian decidió darle una oportunidad, de todas formas, no es como si tuviese un montón de mejores pistas que investigar.

— Bien, entonces vamos allá.

...

— ¿Demian, que estás haciendo? – Pregunto Rob avergonzado, pues había llevado a Demian a la mesa popular para que conociera a los chicos mas cool del instituto, y el, ni siquiera parecía estar escuchando la conversación. Solo estaba haciendo movimientos raros con sus manos.

Demian estaba bastante concentrado en imaginar las 1000 maneras en que podría dispararle un rayo a la señorita Hodway, pero al ver escuchar a Rob, y ver los rostros desconcertados y miradas desaprobatorias de los otros chicos. Regreso a la normalidad.

— Uh, nada. – murmuro con una sonrisita, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos para obligarse a sí mismo a permanecer tranquilo.

— Claro que estabas haciendo algo, ¿te dan calambres en los dedos o qué? – exigió saber Rob, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la rareza de Demian. Pues de ser así, ¿Qué pensarían los otros chicos de él?

Demian tuvo que seguirle el juego, y se rio. — Jeje, si. Me descubriste. – dijo, pero por las miradas que todos mantenían sobre él, era más que obvio que no estaban conformes con su respuesta. Ellos querían detalles. – Es que. . . Tuve un accidente cuando era pequeño, y mi mano no quedo muy bien. A veces. . . como ahora, se me acalambra o simplemente me duele. – dijo, esperanzado a que le creyeran.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, como analizando su explicación, y luego volvieron a comer. – Que mal, si quieres te puedo dar el numero de masajista personal. A veces un buen masaje ayuda a esos dolores. – dijo la chica de cabello negro que estaba sentada junto a Rob. Pero cuyo nombre Demian no recordaba, no había puesto atención.

— Uh gracias, quizás sea una buena idea. – le respondió. Ella sonrió y metió la pequeña cuchara llena de algo que parecía ser miel a su boca.

Demian volvió a ignorarlos a todos. Realmente estaba agradecido de las intenciones de Rob de hacerlo popular, pero a él nunca le había gustado socializar mucho con otros chicos, pues en el orfanato, los otros niños casi nunca le ponían atención y cuando lo hacían, era solo para usarlo como su juegue o maltratarlo. Esa fue la maldición de ser el más pequeño de su viejo hogar.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?, si quieres te acompaño a ver a la enfermera. – Dijo Isaac, que estaba sentado a su lado e igualmente se había mantenido todo el tiempo, ajeno a la conversación de los demás.

— Estoy bien, enserio. – dijo Demian.

— Solo quiero decir que te entiendo en esto. – comendo Isaac, resentido quizás.

Demian lo miro con curiosidad, no tenía muchas ganas de iniciar una conversación, pero no hacerlo sería hacer justo lo contrario a lo que había jurado a Ángel, ósea, pasarse todo el día pensando en matar a un monstruo, a la profesora en este caso.

Así que pregunto. — ¿Y eso porque?

— También tuve un accidente de pequeño. Me. . . – Isaac se quedo callado un segundo, como si se hubiese arrepentido de lo que iba a decir, y estuviera inventando otra cosa. Un gesto con el que Demian estaba más que familiarizado. – Queme cuando mi papá hacia hamburguesas, y quedo una marca. Mira. – y levanto un poco la manga de su saco, dejándole ver a Demian una cicatriz de quemadora que se extendía de lado a lado en la muñeca de Isaac. – A veces duele cuando sujeto cosas pesadas. – agrego el chico.

— Lo siento. – murmuro Demian, ciertamente estaba seguro de que esa cicatriz no era producto de ninguna salpicadura de aceite caliente. Era demasiado larga para serlo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado. – dijo Isaac, y entonces siguió la mirada perdida de Demian a través del comedor. Viendo a través del cristal de la ventana, a la profesora Hodway que caminaba por el patio, tomada del brazo del director. – Amigo, cualquiera que te viera diría que quieres comértela. – dijo, y luego rio.

Demian dejo de mirar a la ventana y lo miro a él, confundido. — ¿De qué hablas?

— Amigo, miras a la profesora Hodway como si fuera comida. Ni siquiera puedes disimularlo. – y continuo riendo.

Demian tuvo que fingir una risa también, lo último que necesitaba es que la gente fuera a sospechar de él cuando la maestra desapareciera misteriosamente de la faz de la tierra. – Es muy guapa. – dijo, y era cierto. Al menos el disfraz que usaba lo era, pues la bestia real era una de las cosas más horrendas de la historia.

— Guapísima – remarco Isaac. – Y además es la profesora más amable de aquí.

Demian casi se atraganta al escuchar eso. Seguro que si su amigo supiera la verdad sobre la mujer, o más bien, la cosa de la que estaba hablando. Se haría encima. Pero ese sería el último día en que esa criatura lograba a engañar a alguien.

El ultimo día de su monstruosa vida.

...

Ángel y Adrian llevaba ya buen rato en el lugar donde encontraron la tela. Adrian se había comenzando a desesperar de solo ver a Ángel sentado en el suelo como un viejo apache. Para él, todo aquello había sido una mala idea, y una pérdida de tiempo. Lo que no sabía, es que desde el momento en que Ángel había tocado el suelo, se había vuelto uno con el entorno. Había logrado conectar su energía sobrenatural con la del punto de acceso, pero este no lo había llevado a un sitio en particular. Si no a un montón.

No era la primera vez que Ángel se topaba con líneas de conexión energética. Wes le había explicado antes que esas líneas aparecían en cualquier parte donde la actividad mística fuera gigantesca. El tenia claro que Woodstock era un pueblo con historia, pero nunca creyó que encontraría semejante energía sobrenatural ahí. Así que tuvo que ser cuidadoso con cada línea, con cada poder que interceptaba, hasta que logro encontrar el que necesitaban. El poder de la Skirla no era tan fuerte como otros, pero al poner su energía sobre él, pudo sentir la verdadera maldad que ocultaba. Pudo ver un momento su rostro, el rostro de la maldad y entonces abrió los ojos.

— Lo encontré.

Adrian se aproximo a él, desconcertado. — ¿Estás seguro?

Ángel se puso de pie lentamente y sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones. – Oh, créeme. No quieres saber todo lo que vi. Es ella, estoy seguro. – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Adrian se quedo mirando el suelo, realmente no sabía que pensar. — ¿Vienes o no? – le grito Ángel, un poco irritado por su desconfianza.

Adrian negó con la cabeza y lo siguió de vuelta al auto.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

— ¿Seguro que sabes a dónde vas? – pregunto Adrian, pues la manera en la que Ángel había estado conduciendo en los últimos minutos. Se podía decir que estaba dando vueltas por el límite del bosque.

— Es aquí. Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cómo sabes el camino? ¿Tienes un para en la cabeza? – pregunto con incredulidad. Realmente no estaba seguro de si debía creer o no en lo que Ángel hacia. Pues había demasiadas interrogantes.

Ángel rodo los ojos, exasperado. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para demostrarle a ese sujeto que decía la verdad? Entonces detuvo el auto abruptamente, y se quito el cinturón de seguridad. – Es por aquí. – dijo, se bajo del auto y empezó a correr fuera del camino.

— ¿Enserio? – se cuestiono Adrian con incredulidad. Pero aun así, se quito el cinturón y se echo a correr detrás de Ángel.

Para cuando Adrian lo alcanzo, ya había perdido el aliento. Posiblemente habían corrido 10 minutos sin parar, brincando por troncos enterrados que sobresalían entre la tierra o esquivando ramas del camino. Estaba tan agotado que se detuvo sobre un árbol, y aspiro fuerte el aire. Sus pulmones le dolieron un segundo. Y cuando levanto la vista para recriminárselo a Ángel, se encontró con que estaban delante de una vieja casa. O al menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

— Wow. – murmuro impresionado.

Ángel sonrió, y giro a mirarlo. — ¿Ahora me crees? – pero no espero a la respuesta, simplemente avanzo hacia el interior.

— Espera, ¿no deberíamos tener un plan primero?

Ángel volvió a sonreírle. – Claro, mantente detrás de mí. Ese es el plan. – dijo, tiro de un madero viejo hacia atrás y se metió a las ruinas. Adrian hizo una mueca de disgusto por su estúpido plan, y se apresuro a seguirlo.

El lugar estaba completamente destruido, cosas viejas y rotas se asomaban entre la tierra y la hierba que había empezado a crecer en la superficie. El olor a humedad y podredumbre impregnaba cada rincón, y se podían escuchar pequeños ruidos de insectos caminando bajo sus pies.

Ángel se detuvo entonces, contemplando fijamente al suelo.

— Se supone que debería estar aquí. – murmuro confundido. Volteo a ver a Adrian, que solo se encogió de hombros sin aparente respuesta. Y entonces, la tierra bajo los pies de Ángel se abrió y fue succionado hacia abajo.

— ¡Ángel! – Adrian corrió para ayudar, pero solo se encontró con un enorme agujero de tierra.

Ángel no supo por cuanto había sido arrastrado. Pero cuando finalmente cayó sobre algo solido, se encontró rodeado por sangre y huesos. Y frente a él, sujetándole una pierna con una garra, estaba aquella criatura que los había atacado la noche pasada.

El Herkeri.

La criatura tiro de su pierna con su garra, pero Ángel fue ágil, y con la pierna libre le pateo la cara y se libero la otra. Se levanto completamente con su rostro de vampiro, y comenzaron a pelear. Aquella criatura era más torpe que la que había asesinado a Demian, y no parecía poder mover la garra derecha con demasiada rapidez. Ángel se aprovecho de ello para derribarlo y cegarlo con la sangre del suelo.

Mientras la criatura trataba de levantarse, Ángel busco con rapidez algo con asesinarla. Pero no había nada que pareciera un arma, excepto. . . se agacho rápido para tomar uno de los huesos alargados del piso, y se lo clavo tras el cuello. La criatura se retorció entonces, tratando de alcanzar el hueso con su garra, pero no podía. Finalmente, la cosa exploto en un montón de pedazos. Justo como la que Demian había asesinado.

En ese momento, Adrian cayó ante él. Pues se había deslizado por el agujero. — ¿La Skirla? – pregunto, alumbrando los restos sangrientos de la criatura.

— El Herkeri. – dijo Ángel cansando, y limpiándose un poco la sangre de las manos. Adrian hizo una mueca de asco al darse cuenta de todo lo que había ahí con ellos.

— Había leído que la Skirla era despiadada, pero esto. . . es horrendo.

— Lo es, pero no debes alterarte. Tenemos que seguir buscando. – dijo Ángel.

Adrian asintió, y trato de ignorar las cosas entre las que estaba caminando. Pues pensar en los dueños de. . . pues de esos huesos y esa sangre era algo devastadoramente terrible para cualquiera. Aquel sótano era incluso más profundo de lo que parecían los restos de la casa en la superficie, pero un golpe de suerte hizo que Adrian enfocara la linterna en el lugar adecuado y encontrara algo.

— Ángel, mira ahí. – dijo, Ángel enfoco su vista y se dio cuenta de que había un aro de metal parado sobre el suelo. Se inclino, y tiro de él con fuerza. Levantando una puertilla de madera que debido a la sangre y suciedad, se mantenía oculta a la vista. Los dos se miraron con precaución, indicándose con la mirada que deberían estar listos para lo que fuera. Adrian desfundo su pistola y asintió. Así que los se asomaron al agujero al mismo tiempo, esperando encontrar a la horrenda criatura, pero no. Lo único que la luz de la linterna alumbro, fue el pálido brazo de Sadie Ulrich.

Ambos compartieron otra mirada, y se dispusieron a sacar a la muchacha de ahí dentro. Ella estaba inconsciente y llena de sangre, pero Adrian pudo sentirle el pulso.

— Esta viva. – murmuro con alivio.

Ángel le retiro algo de la sangre del rostro. – Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

Entre los dos la llevaron de vuelta al agujero que la criatura había creado, y la cargaron de ambos lados (superior e inferior) de su cuerpo, para subirla a la superficie. Ángel fue primero, usando su fuerza aumentada para incluso ayudar al equilibrio de Adrian durante la escalada. Lograron salir del agujero con dificultades, pero una vez arriba, no perdieron tiempo para salir corriendo de la casa.

En el camino, la chica comenzó a toser y balbucear.

— Ella, ella. . .

— Espera, bájala, bájala. – ordeno Adrian. Pusieron a la chica con cuidado en el suelo y Adrian se acerco para levantarle la cara. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, pero no estaba mejorando. – Sadie, Sadie. . . ¿me escuchas? – preguntaba.

— Hodway, Hod. . . – Balbuceaba.

De nuevo se miraron, ¿Qué estaba diciéndoles?

— ¿Hodway? – pregunto Ángel en voz alta.

Adrian no tardo demasiado en hacer la conexión. – Hay una profesora de apellido Hodway en el instituto. – dijo, Ángel se quedo helado. Como si acababa de entender algo que el Sheriff no. – Pero no crearas que. . . ¿ella?

— ¿Sabes donde vive?

...

Demian ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse para escabullirse de sus amigos en la salida de la escuela. Solo les había dicho que iría de compras con su padre, y que tenía que irse rápido. Salió corriendo por el pasillo, pero no hacia la salida, si no hacia el baño. Donde se encerró y aguardo los minutos suficientes para que todo mundo se hubiese ido. Y cuando salió, ya no había nadie. Aun así, camino sigilosamente por el pasillo en busca de la maestra, lo último que quería era encontrarse al director o cualquier otro profesor que fuese a echarlo a la calle.

Unos minutos después, encontró a la profesora en el aula de lectura. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas, muy atenta en el libro que sostenía. Demian se cubrió tras la pared, con un nuevo plan en mente. Le lanzaría el rayo desde la entrada, la mataría y luego correría de vuelta a la oficina del otro sujeto extraño y haría lo mismo. El plan era incluso más sencillo que el anterior, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Demian encendió su mano derecha con luz carmesí, se dispuso a atacar, pero cuando giro de vuelta a la puerta, la mujer ya no estaba ahí dentro. Entonces Demian sintió que alguien le jalo por el brazo y cuando giro, algo le golpeo con fuerza en la frente y perdió el conocimiento.

El golpe que había recibido fue tan fuerte que Demian sintió el dolor rebotando en cada rincón de su mente por un buen rato. Y no era para nada agradable, era como si una aguja filosa fuese clavándose en cada rincón de su cerebro varias veces a la vez. Entonces, la sensación cambio, de dolor a frio. Y Demian abrió los ojos.

Su rostro estaba todo mojado con algo frio, el jadeo el aire para tratar de reponerse de la conmoción. Pero no pudo. — ¿Qué?

Una risa perversa hizo eco en toda la oscura habitación, la que recién Demian notaba. — ¿De verdad creíste que podrías engañarme? – se escucho preguntar a la profesora, pero por más que Demian la buscaba. El lugar era demasiado oscuro como para ver algo. — ¿De verdad me creíste tan idiota?

Demian se dio cuenta de que también estaba atado. Aquello era sencillamente genial. – Es que si eres una idiota, mira que tratar de seducirme. . . Fue un buen intento, pero no... – Demian sintió una bofetada fuerte en la mejilla derecha y quedo sin palabras. Entonces la cosa volvió a rugir.

— ¡Niño estúpido! ¡Yo no trate de seducirte!— grito la cosa. Demian abrió y cerró la boca lentamente para desentumecer la mejilla en que le había pegado. – Eso es todo tu culpa, tu eres el que se enamoro de mi. . . o de esta cara al menos. – y entonces, la mujer se puso a escasos milímetros del rostro de Demian.

— Yo no me enamore de ti, no seas estúpida. – dijo ofendido. Ella respondió contra bofetada en su otra mejilla. — ¡Perra! – rugió Demian enfadado.

Ella rio.

— Por supuesto que te sentiste atraído hacia mí. Pude olerlo a kilómetros de distancia, pude sentirlo. – y se acerco mas al rostro de Demian. Lamiéndole la mejilla con una lengua que no era humana.

Demian hizo una mueca de asco. Y luego la miro lleno de odio. – Te juro que si no te alejas de mi, voy a. . .

— ¿Vas a qué? – le reto ella. – No puedes hacerme nada, no tienes lo que se necesita.

— ¿Eso crees?, suéltame y verás que si lo tengo.

— ¿Y donde quedaría la diversión entonces? – era una pregunta retorica. – Si te soltara no podría comerme a gusto tus órganos, mientras te escucho gritar. – dijo ella.

Demian se estremeció por completo al imaginarse tal cosa. ¿Por qué no había funcionado su plan?, si ni siquiera era algo tan difícil. Y una mejor pregunta, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?, el dolor de su cabeza aun era demasiado intenso como para concentrarse en sus poderes, y además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que algún poder pudiera ayudarlo a salir de aquel aprieto. Pues las cuerdas que le sujetaban eran demasiado apretadas como para lograr mover su mano o sacar un rayo, y su fuerza no era tanta como para romperlas en trizas. Pero. . . Quizás no necesitaba magia para salvarse de aquello. Benny le había dicho alguna vez que cuando un cascaron de huevo no se podía romper, era mejor pisar toda la caja. O en ese caso las cuerdas. . . Escucho el irreconocible sonido de dos cuchillos raspándose entre sí, y eso fue la señal que le llevo a hacer lo que hizo.

Se balanceo con fuerza hacia atrás un par de veces, hasta que las patas de la silla sucumbieron a su peso y lo tiraron de espaldas contra el suelo. La silla quedo casi destrozada por el impacto, lo que Demian aprovecho para levantarse de un brinco y sacarse las cuerdas anudadas por las piernas. Entonces encendió un pequeño rayo en su mano derecha para alumbrar la oscura habitación, y cuanto pudo ver algo, la horrenda criatura salto sobre él.

Era una mujer de aspecto espectral. Con piel podrida, orificios putrefactos por donde salía un liquido verde y una maraña de cabello negro podrido que no le dejaba ver nada. Además, la mujer tenía garras y estaba arañándole los brazos en su intento desesperado por desgarrarle la cara o las entrañas. Demian no estaba seguro. Solo estaba seguro de que no dejaría que fuera más allá.

La cosa empezó a estrangularlo, pero él, junto toda la fuerza que pudo en el brazo que alumbraba la habitación y lo elevo hasta el rostro de la mujer. Apretó su palma contra este, y ella empezó a gritar y a chillar. La luz le estaba quemando la cara.

Demian sonrió al ver esa reacción, pero entonces ella se alejo. Cubriéndose la cara con las garras por un momento, antes de soltar un grito de ultratumba que hizo a toda la casa temblar. Demian se tuvo que cubrir los oídos un momento, pero en cuanto vio que ella se aproximaba de nuevo, junto sus manos y le lanzo un único rayo.

La criatura exploto en mil pedazos.

Demian salto de emoción. — ¡Chúpate esa, perra! – exclamo.

En ese momento, la habitación se ilumino con luz blanca de bombilla, y Demian giro rápido para ver quién era el responsable de dicha acción. Y para su sorpresa, no era nadie más que Ángel. Que estaba parado en la cima de unas escaleras de madera, mirándolo como si fuese un fantasma.

— ¿Ángel? – pregunto titubeante. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí?

Ángel sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba. Iba preparado para encontrarse con cualquier cosa en esa cosa, excepto con su propio hijo. Además, Demian tenía la cara manchada de sangre seca. Lo que fue un completo impacto para él.

Entonces, Adrian llego corriendo tras el vampiro. Y tuvo una reacción similar, solo que el sí pudo hablar. — ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – exigió saber. Pero no hubo tiempo para una respuesta, pues los pedazos del suelo comenzaron a unirse rápidamente tras de Demian, hasta tomar la forma de la horrenda criatura otra vez. — ¡Cuidado! – grito Adrian, Demian giro a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de la criatura chillante.

— ¿No estabas muerta? – pregunto con ironía.

La criatura logro darle una bofetada a Demian y derribarlo. Ángel tardo un segundo en reaccionar a lo que pasaba, pero en cuanto vio a su hijo, a su niño, en peligro. Salto ferozmente sobre la criatura y sin ningún miramiento la corto en pedazos con su espada. Demian miraba todo el asunto con asombro desde el suelo. Jamás había visto a Ángel ser así de agresivo.

— ¡Ahora Adrian! – grito Ángel al terminar de partir el brazo de la criatura a la mitad. Adrian lanzo un liquido sobre los restos y luego un encendedor prendido. Lo que hizo que el fuego se propagara rápidamente sobre los restos.

Los dos hombres miraron entonces a Demian. Adrian se veía preocupado y desconcertado, pero Ángel. . . El solo se veía molesto.

— Puedo explicarlo. – dijo Demian en su defensa.

Ángel le entrego la espada a Adrian de malos modos, y luego avanzo decidido hacia Demian. El chico no recordaba haberlo visto así de enojado nunca, así que estaba esperando recibir una bofetada, o hasta un puñetazo en la cara. Pero no, Ángel no era partidario de ese tipo de acciones. Solamente se agacho y sin decir palabra, lo tomo por una oreja y lo levanto del suelo con un fuerte tirón.

— ¡Auuu! ¡¿Qué haces?! – exigió saber Demian, ofendido. Pues aquello era toda una humillación.

— Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! – Ángel estaba gritando y retorciendo su oreja con más fuerza de la usual.

\- ¡Ayyyyy! – grito Demian. – Yo solo. . . ¡Intentaba ayudar!

\- ¡¿AYUDAR?! ¡¿A QUE?! ¡¿A QUE TE MATEN?! – volvió a gritar Ángel, solo que esta vez perdió el control y su rostro de vampiro salió a la luz. Demian, a pesar de estar sujeto por la oreja, dio un paso atrás. Asustado de verlo en ese estado.

\- Ángel. – le llamo Adrian. Haciéndole ver con su mirada que estaba perdiendo los estribos, y eso no era lo correcto. Ángel tardo un segundo en poner su cabeza en su lugar, soltó la oreja del chico y lo tomo ahora por el brazo.

\- Nos vamos a casa. – dijo, y no estaba preguntando. Así que fuerza bruta, arrastro a Demian fuera de aquel horrendo sótano.

Adrian no estaba muy seguro de si quería seguirlos, pero le preocupaba que de no hacerlo, Ángel fuese a matar a ese chico. Claro, no es como si él no le hubiese querido dar ese tirón de orejas también. El chico se lo tenía más que merecido, ¿pero ahora que haría Ángel con él?

Estaba preocupado.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Si los autos pudieran sentir, aquella camioneta seguramente se sentiría nerviosa por la forma tan salvaje en que Ángel estaba conduciendo. Adrian estuvo tentado a decirle que tuviera más cuidado con los baches, pero la mirada del vampiro era tan. . . tan helada que estaba seguro que hacerle el mas mínimo comentario desataría una furia para la que nadie estaba realmente preparado. Así que todo el camino se la pasó enviándole mensajes al oficial Amicci, a quien le habían entregado la chica moribunda del bosque para que la llevara al hospital, mientras ellos iban a confrontar a la Skirla. Por supuesto, esta ultima parte no se la informaron, pero Amicci se había encargado bastante bien de la situación. Había mandado un texto diciendo que Sadie Ulrich estaba delicada en el hospital, y que los doctores le habían aplicado una alta dosis de calmantes para tranquilizarle, pero que fuera de su histeria, físicamente se encontraba bien. Adrian estaba agradecido de que al menos una cosa buena saliera de todo ese lio.

Demian, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino, pero no porque tuviera miedo de lo que Ángel le haría si hablaba, si no porque estaba bastante enojado con el por el tirón de orejas que le había dado. Había sido algo ultrajante, una completa falta de respeto para su edad. Además, se paso todo el camino ocupado, limpiándose la sangre del rostro. ¿Qué clase de monstruo te moja la cara con sangre en lugar de agua para despertarte?

Ángel freno bruscamente la camioneta, y antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear, se encontraba en la puerta trasera, bajando a Demian por el cuello de su saco. El chico no pudo poner fuerza para evitar que lo bajara del auto y lo metiera a la casa.

Adrian suspiro, y fue tras ellos. Los fuegos artificiales estaban por iniciar.

— Sube a tu habitación. – ordeno Ángel apenas cruzar el umbral.

— ¿Qué? – Demian estaba flipando, ¿de verdad lo estaba castigando?

Pero Ángel no estaba en modo permisivo, lo volvió a tomar del brazo y lo arrastro por sí mismo hasta el inicio de las escaleras. — Que subas a tu habitación, y te quedes ahí hasta que yo te lo diga. – repitió, mas irritado. Pero Demian no se movió ni un milímetro, vaya agallas que tenía ese chico. — ¡AHORA! – le grito finalmente Ángel.

Demian lo miro con odio, y comenzó a subir. — Si, patrón. – murmuro en el camino hacia arriba. Pero Ángel lo oyó de todas formas, y de no haber sido porque Adrian le sujeto el brazo, seguramente habría seguido a ese mocoso para darle una lección de respeto.

— Ángel, tienes que calmarte. – le dijo Adrian, aun que bien pudo haberlo rogado.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Si viste lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle? ¡Casi lo matan! – era obvio que Ángel no se calmaría por las buenas, así que Adrian tuvo que buscar entre sus conocimientos psicológicos, la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también me asuste mucho cuando lo vi ahí dentro, pero. . .

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que lo que hizo estuvo bien?

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Lo que hizo probablemente es la cosa más estúpida que alguien podría hacer jamás, ósea, ¿ir tras un demonio sin saber siquiera como matarlo? – Adrian se dio cuenta entonces de que también estaba molesto con el chico. Y aun que en ese momento le hubiese encantado darle una buena reprimenda por ella, supo a bien reconocer que alguien esa habitación debía de ser el adulto racional que pensara en todo de manera objetiva. – Mi punto es. . . que tú no eres así. Sé que estas más que molesto, pero no puedes simplemente subir y esperar que con gritarle se solucionara todo. Porque lo único que vas a lograr, es que las cosas empeoren. – dijo Adrian, la experiencia hablando por su boca.

Ángel supo reconocer que su amigo tenía razón. El mismo recordaba que cada vez que discutía a gritos con su padre, su odio hacia el aumentaba. Y había llegado un punto donde temía que su padre solo le hablara gritarle, un punto en el que llego a temerle bastante y eso era lo último que quería para su relación con Demian. Así que hizo algo que muchos libros aconsejaban, respiro profundo y se quedo recargado en un mueble. Contando mentalmente hasta 10.

Entonces hablo más tranquilo.

— Lo sé, pero es que no se qué hacer. De verdad, el estuvo a punto de morir y ni siquiera parece importarle.

Adrian arrugo la boca, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– Tienes que hacer lo único que puedes, ósea. Ejercer algo de autoridad por una maldita vez.

— ¿Qué dices? – Ángel pensaba que estaba soñando, nunca había oído que Adrian hablara con esa decisión en el tono.

Adrian se encogió de hombros. – Lo que oíste, la única razón por la que se atrevió a ir a ese lugar sin decirnos, fue porque pensó que no habría consecuencias. Que podría mentirte a la cara y luego regresar aquí como si nada.

— Ok, continúa. – Ángel sabía que Adrian tenía un punto, uno muy bueno.

— Mira, no digo que nuestras infancias sean un buen referente para criar a un hijo. Pero al menos en mi caso, yo nunca me habría atrevido siquiera a pensar en hacer algo como esto, porque sabía muy bien que mi padre. . . – Se quedo callado un segundo, pues no era fácil reconocer ante otro hombre, los métodos disciplinarios tan peliculares que su padre aplico en su trasero hasta que tuvo 22 años. – Bueno. . . me castigaría a lo grande. – dijo en su lugar.

Ángel asintió, aquella lógica tenía mucho sentido. – Vale, entonces necesito castigarlo, pero. . . ¿Cómo? – pregunto. Adrian se encogió de hombros. Dándole una respuesta que no necesitaba de más explicaciones. – No, no puedo, yo no. . . – Ángel entro en pánico de solo pensar en aquello.

— Necesita una mano firme, Ángel. Necesita saber que te preocupas tanto por seguridad como para poner algunos límites.

— Pues no creo que vaya a verlo de esa manera.

— Y eso es justo del punto de un castigo. No le tiene que agradar, así pensara dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Ángel sabía que Adrian tenía toda la razón en sus palabras, pero aun no podía aceptar hacer eso. No lo sentía del todo correcto. – Pero yo no soy su padre, como para. . .

Adrian rodo los ojos. – No, no lo eres. Pero eres lo más cercano a un padre que tendrá, y él lo sabe. Así que entenderá que si alguien tiene derecho a. . . pues a disciplinarlo, ese eres tú.

— ¿Pero porque tiene que ser con nalgadas? ¿Por qué no simplemente encerrarlo en su habitación por un tiempo?

Adrian abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la palabra nalgadas en voz alta. Era obvio que Ángel se sentía más cómodo hablando del tema, de lo que él se sentiría jamás.

— Te diré lo mismo que mi padre me decía. – no se podía creer que lo estuviese diciendo. – Esta vida ya es demasiada complicada como para tener que preocuparnos de vigilar que cumpla con su castigo en su habitación. Ósea, habrá días en que tengamos que salir y dejarlo solo, entonces el castigo no tendrá ningún sentido. Unas. . . nalgadas. – se puso algo rojo al decirlo. – Le darán el mensaje que quieres darle, y no te llevaran más que un par de minutos. . . Y todo quedara perdonado.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? – Ángel estaba más pálido de lo común.

— En mi caso lo hacía. Sí, mi padre no era benevolente a la hora de castigarme, pero. . . siempre que terminaba, el asunto lo hacía consigo, y me perdonaba y no tenía que estar cargando un mes con resentimiento o culpa por lo que había hecho.

Esas últimas palabras fueron las encargadas de convencer a Ángel sobre lo que debería hacer. No sería fácil, pero era lo correcto. – Entonces. . . ¿debo darle unos minutos más? – pregunto.

— Depende, ¿tú ya te tranquilizaste? – exigió saber Adrian. Ángel asintió. – Entonces sube de una vez. Entre más tiempo pase encerrado, más enojado se pondrá.

Ángel asintió, y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. — Adrian, uh. . . gracias.

Adrian sonrió. — No hay de qué. Para eso somos los amigos.

Ángel le devolvió la sonrisa y continúo caminando. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso por ir a un lugar. Pero trataría de recordar que aun que hacer eso no sería su agrado, era necesario. Para la seguridad de Demian al menos.

Encontró la puerta de la habitación abierta y se metió. Demian, que estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada en los zapatos, le hizo frente.

— Debes estar bromeando. – le dijo.

Ángel tardo un segundo en entender de lo que hablaba. — ¿Estuviste escuchando?

Demian asintió molesto. – Si, y no vas a hacerlo. – dijo.

Ángel se cruzo de brazos, había llegado la hora de ser firme. – Me temo que esa no es tu decisión. — dijo, Demian lo miro aterrado. Dispuesto a discutir, pero Ángel no lo dejaría, no aquella vez. – Pero antes de que haga lo que vine a hacer. Quiero escuchar una explicación de tu boca. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en esa casa? – exigió saber.

Demian lo seguía mirando con incredulidad. Ángel jamás le había hablado con ese tono. Y francamente, estaba asustado. – Solo quería ayudar.— dijo a regañadientes.

— Ya te lo pregunte antes, y te lo pregunto de nuevo. ¿Ayudar a quien? – Ángel ya no gritaba, pero no dejaba de remarcar cada palabra que decía.

Demian se encogió de hombros. – A Sadie Ulrich. – murmuro.

— ¿Sadie ulrich? ¿La chica que Adrian y yo encontramos en el bosque? – dijo Ángel, Demian levanto la cabeza para verlo, esperanzado, pues no tenía idea de que la habían encontrado. Al menos, ya no se sentía tan fracasado. – Oh si, chico. Estaba en el bosque, así que te repito de nuevo la pregunta. . . ¿Qué hacías en esa casa?

— Yo. . . yo no quería ir a esa casa. La. . . cosa esa me llevo engañado. – murmuro

— ¿Te llevo? – Ángel estaba descolocado. — ¿Y qué paso con lo de la biblioteca? – exigió saber, aun que por la cara que Demian hizo al escucharlo, se podía hacer una muy buena idea de la respuesta. — ¿Eso siempre fue una mentira?

— Pues. . .

Ángel de verdad estaba molesto, ahora no solo había descubierto que su hijo era un inconsciente, si no también un mentiroso. Si antes no estaba seguro de lo que le haría, ahora sí que lo estaba.

— Haber, jovencito. ¿Me estás diciendo que no solo te pusiste en riesgo al no saber cómo matar a la Skirla, sino que además sabias de ella todo el tiempo, y me estuviste mintiendo para cazarla por tu cuenta? – Demian sabía que esa era una pregunta retorica, pero no estaba seguro de que tantas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca. — ¿Es eso, chico? – bueno, no era una pregunta retorica. Aun que Ángel no necesito mas respuestas para confirmar su teoría. – Y sabiendo eso, ¿aun te vas a atrever a decirme que no te mereces las nalgadas que te voy a dar?

— ¿Sabes qué?, esto no es justo. – Demian se lanco de la cama para hacerle frente. — ¡Nada de esto es justo! – ahí estaba el carácter adolescente que tanto temía. – ¡Yo no pedí nada de esto!, ¡No pedí tener estos malditos poderes! ¡Ni pedí que me secuestraran o comieran!, yo no sabía que esa maldita cosa seria tan difícil de matar. Y ahora tú quieres darme una paliza, porque de pronto, soy yo quien tiene la culpa de todo.

— ¿Quién dijo algo sobre una paliza?

— ¡Azotes! ¡Paliza! ¡No hay ni una maldita diferencia! – grito desesperado.

Ángel abrió la boca para explicarle la diferencia entre ambas cosas, pero no tuvo oportunidad, pues Demian se giro y le lanzo uno de sus rayos a la lámpara de la mesita junto a su cama y la destruyo.

— Cálmate. – le dijo Ángel, pues para él, aquello solo era una enorme pataleta.

— ¡No! ¡Y una mierda si crees que voy a dejar que me golpees! ¡Maldito monstruo!– grito exasperado.

El ruido de algo siendo destruido hizo que Adrian subiera corriendo las escaleras, y se encontrara con que Demian tenía la mano iluminada por la energía carmesí, y parecía estar apuntando a un conmocionado Ángel con ella.

— Demian, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer con eso. – le dijo en tono de advertencia. Demian lo miro por un segundo, lleno de rabia, y con lagrimas escurriendo bajo sus ojos. Y entonces apretó el puño, haciendo desaparecer al rayo. – Ángel, ¿nos permites un momento? – pidió Adrian al conmocionado vampiro.

— Pero. . .— Ángel no sabía que decir, lo que acababa de ver y oír era su peor pesadilla. Sin embargo, la mirada de Adrian le indico que era mejor que se alejara por unos minutos para que Demian se calmara, así que muy a su pesar. Ángel se levanto de la silla y se marcho. Necesitaba tomar una taza de sangre, sí, eso lo calmaría un poco.

Una vez que Adrian escucho los pasos de Ángel sobre los escalones de madera, se dispuso a hablar. — ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – le pregunto. Demian lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pues de todas las cosas que esperaba, el escucharlo hablarle así era la última. Se suponía que Adrian era el amable. – No me mires así, chico. Sabes a lo que me refiero. . . Ese hombre de allá. – señalando hacia la salida. – No ha hecho nada más que cuidar de ti desde el momento en que te conoció, ¿y tú le pagas de esta forma?

Pero no hubo palabras de respuesta, Demian no las tenía. Por una parte estaba avergonzado de lo que intento hacerle a Ángel, pero por otra, estaba enfadado. Ya no era un maldito niño pequeño para que esos hombres lo trataran de esa forma, para que Ángel si quiera pensara en. . . el tampoco podía pensar en ello. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

Adrian pudo deducir por la cara del chico que estaba arrepentido, pero también que estaba decidido a llevar aquella discusión hasta las últimas consecuencias. Era demasiado obstinado como para no hacerlo, así que decidió imitar la cualidad más horrenda de su propio padre y ser tajante en el asunto. — ¿Por qué no nos ahorras esta discusión y nos dices la verdad? ¿Enserio quieres quedarte aquí con Ángel?, porque si no será mejor que tomes tus cosas y regreses a las calles. – le dijo.

Ángel, que estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde el sótano, sintió una enorme punzada en el corazón. Que Adrian le estuviera diciendo aquello al chico no era agradable, y estuvo a punto de subir corriendo a la habitación para ponerle un alto, cuando escucho a Demian hablar.

— No quiero que me echen. – murmuro Demian.

— Pero tampoco quieres estar aquí ¿cierto? – Adrian no estaba dispuesto a detenerse todavía. — Solo quieres hacerlo si Ángel es agradable y divertido contigo. ¿Pero sabes que, niñito?, eso no puede ser así. Por qué ser un padre no siempre es ser agradable con los hijos. . . A veces tienes que ser duro, a veces tienes que poner reglas para su propia protección. Que es justo lo que Ángel está haciendo contigo. – y entonces tomo una respiración, para hablar ya más tranquilo. – El te quiere, Demian. Te quiere mucho, y solo quiere protegerte. . . Sé que no estás acostumbrado a responderle a nadie, pero tienes que entender que si rompes una regla, entonces tienes que ser castigado. . . El castigo no es divertido, y a veces da miedo. Pero es parte de ser un hijo, es parte de la vida.

Demian sabía muy bien a lo que Adrian se refería, no era imbécil. Sabía que las reglas siempre existían en la vida, y que si las rompías, recibías algún tipo de castigo, como ir a prisión, ser despedido. . . Eso era algo con lo que tendría que vivir siempre. Sin embargo, aceptar ese castigo de Ángel era diferente. Era admitir que lo había decepcionado, y hacer frente a ello.

— Así que, ¿Qué va a ser Demian? ¿Estás listo para aceptar que tienes un padre o. . .? – Adrian ya no podía volver a mencionar lo de la calle. Se odiaba así mismo por haberlo mencionado, pero años en la policía le habían enseñado que a veces debías ser cruel y despiadado para hacer ver la realidad a las personas.

Demian tenía un nudo en la garganta, hacia mucho que había aceptado a Ángel como un padre. Pero ahora lo estaba aceptando totalmente y era difícil, más de lo que alguien pensaría. Así que solo asintió.

— Bien, entonces le diré que regrese. – y avanzo hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo un último instante para mirarlo. – Y Demian, que no se vuelva a repetir esto. Porque si lo hace, no solo tendrás que vértelas con Ángel. – dijo en su mejor tono de advertencia y se fue finalmente.

Demian se desplomo en la cama, ¿de verdad aquello estaba pasando?

 ** _* Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Obviamente, quería hacer algo diferente a las otras historias donde los padres siempre se las arreglan para poner a sus chicos sobre sus rodillas y castigarles. Quería hacer frente a la pregunta, ¿como castigas a un hijo que prácticamente es mas fuerte que tu y si lo desea, puede desaparecer? Claro que no a sido sencillo llegar hasta aqui, pero el personaje de Adrian me ha permitido una libertad increíble. El es hijo de un ex vigilante británico (como Giles de Buffy), y esta familiarizado con la disciplina. Por eso creí justo que el fuera el intermediario. Los fuegos artificiales están por venir!_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Ángel estaba recargado en la alacena de la cocina, bebiendo directamente de la bolsa de sangre cuando Adrian bajo.

— Bien, esta listo para ti. – le dijo.

Ángel apretó la bolsa en su puño y la dejo cuidadosamente sobre el fregadero. Su mirada era pura consternación. — ¿Listo para mí?, te refieres a. . . – por un minuto había dejado de escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos, y ahora pensaba que quizás Adrian había sobrepasado la línea y lo había castigado por su cuenta.

— Si, está listo para ti. Acompáñame y velo tu mismo. – dijo, y Ángel no espero para subir las escaleras y cerciorarse de que Demian no estuviese ya con los pantalones por los tobillos. Pero no, el chico solamente estaba sentado en la cama, y dio un brinco para levantarse en cuanto lo vio.

Adrian se asomo detrás de Ángel.

— Ángel, hay algo que Demian quiere decirte. – le dijo.

El chico miro a sus zapatos. Avergonzando. — Lamento mucho lo que paso.

— ¿Y? – presiono Adrian, Ángel lo miro por encima de su hombro para que no presionara, pero aquella vez, Adrian no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

— Se que solo quieres protegerme. – continuo Demian, pero callo.

— ¿Y? – de nuevo presiono Adrian.

Demian aspiro aire, ¿de verdad quería que lo dijera?

— Lo que hice no estuvo bien, supongo que me. . . me merezco. . . los azotes. – y levanto la vista para ver a Ángel de nuevo. Y se alegro de que el vampiro le ofreciera una mirada cálida en lugar de una de rabia.

— Eso es. Ahora los dejare solos. – Adrian le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ángel, y se retiro de vuelta por el pasillo. No sin antes recordarle a Demian lo que había advertido. — Estaré aquí abajo por si me necesitan.

Ángel y Demian compartieron mirada por un segundo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir a continuación. Pero Ángel supuso, que él, como el adulto en esa habitación, era quien tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo primero. – Siéntate. – ordeno, Demian lo hizo. El ocupo el lugar a su lado junto a la cama. Tomo una larga respiración, y entonces continúo. – Tampoco me llevaba bien con mi padre, ¿sabes?. . . De hecho lo odiaba.

— Ángel, yo no. . . – Demian iba a decirle que no lo odiaba, que jamás podría hacerlo. Pero Ángel no le dejo continuar.

— Déjame terminar. . . Yo lo odiaba porque era persona cruel, y distante con su familia. Creí odiarlo por el hecho de que siempre quiso controlarme, porque siempre quiso ponerme reglas para que yo fuera una persona que yo no quería ser. . . Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no era eso. Muchas de esas reglas eran para protegerme en un mundo que era incluso más peligroso que este. . . Y yo no las seguí, pensé saber más que el, pensé. . . que era mejor. Pero mira lo que me paso, caí en el engaño de una mujer que resulto ser una vampira, y ella me mato. . . Y hoy casi pasa lo mismo contigo. – rio, pero no de una manera agradable. – ¿Entiendes la irónico que es eso?, mi hijo estuvo a punto de morir de la misma forma en que yo lo hice. Vaya padre de mierda que debo ser.

Escuchar a Ángel hablar así de sí mismo, hizo que Demian se sintiera como la peor basura del mundo. Adrian tenía razón, Ángel era uno de los buenos y lo último que merecía era a un malcriado que lo hiciera sentir como a uno de los malos.

— Lo lamento, yo no. . . No pensé. . .

— Exacto, no pensaste. Solo actuaste, dejaste que tus impulsos te llevaran por un camino peligroso. ¿Qué crees que te habría pasado si Adrian y yo no llegamos a tiempo para matar a la Skirla? – exigió saber.

Demian se encogió de hombros miserablemente. – Me habría matado.

— De la peor manera. – Ángel no quería darle los detalles completos del proceso que usaba aquella horrenda cosa para matar a sus víctimas. Así que salto directo al punto. – Y entonces habría sido mi culpa. Te habría perdido por no haber sido la clase de padre que te puso un alto cuando era necesario.

Demian bajo mucho mas la cabeza, imaginarse así mismo siendo devorado por aquella criatura. . . Aquel horrendo panorama era devastador.

— Así que dime, ¿de verdad habría valido la pena todo lo que hiciste?

— Supongo que no.

— Supones bien. No lo habría valido, así que ahora me toca a mí asegurarme de que esto no vuelva a pasar. – Ángel hablaba tranquilo, pero manteniendo ese tono autoritario en cada frase.

Demian levanto la cabeza un momento y asintió. Lo único que quería en ese momento era terminar con el asunto, y dejar de sentirse culpable de lo que había hecho y resolver las cosas con Ángel, con su padre. – Lo sé, y está bien. Lo merezco. – se levanto de la cama y se quito la camiseta.

— Hey, hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Ángel estaba desconcertado

— Vas a darme una paliza, ¿no?. . . pues el padre Kieran solía hacerlo de esa manera – dijo con pesar. Ángel se pasó una mano por la cara, a veces olvidaba que el chico había tenido una infancia de horror en aquel orfanato donde había crecido. Alguna vez había entrado en su mente y había visto los recuerdos de la crueldad con la que el sacerdote que lo crio, solía golpearlo y a los otros chicos. Así que tomo nota mental, de que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con la disciplina que le impartiría. Lo último que quería era que Demian empezara a ver en él a otro abusador, a un padre Kieran 2.0.

– Ponte de nuevo esa camisa. No te voy a dar una paliza. – dijo. Demian obedeció y lo miro esperanzado por un momento. – Te voy a dar unos azotes. Es algo diferente.

— A mi no me lo parece. – murmuro el chico, con un pucherito que casi hace a Ángel arrepentirse de su decisión. Pero no lo hizo, el tenia razón, y tenía que poner un límite antes de que Demian saliera herido.

— Una paliza seria golpearte sin piedad, en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Unos azotes, son ponerte sobre mis rodillas, y enseñarle a tu trasero a ser obediente y bien portado. – dijo sin reserva.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos, imaginarse lo que Ángel pretendía hacerle no era para nada reconfortante. – Pero tengo 15 años, soy muy grande para eso. – se quejo.

— Tienes 14 todavía. – le recordó Ángel. – Y yo tengo 262. Así que no creo que alguna vez puedas dejar de ser un niño para mí. – dijo, la cara que Demian hizo al pensar en ello era demasiada graciosa. Pero no podía reír, no en ese momento, cuando necesitaba ser más que serio e imparcial en lo que haría.

— Eso creo. – murmuro nervioso.

— Oye. – Ángel se levanto de la cama y le puso las manos en los hombros. – No tienes que hacer eso, no voy a lastimarte. Nunca haría nada para lastimarte, Demian. Nunca

Demian trago saliva. – Lo sé. Pero igual vas a azotarme, y. . . Dolerá.

— Lo hará. – Ángel no iba a mentirle de nuevo. – Eso es parte del castigo, y será eso lo que te ayudara a recordar que debes pensar las cosas antes de actuar.

— Seguro que sí. – murmuro Demian. — ¿Entonces como vas a. . .? – ni siquiera podía atreverse a preguntarlo.

— Primero, ¿dime si entiendes porque voy a hacer esto?

Demian asintió. – Me puse en peligro. – murmuro.

— ¿Y qué más?

— Y te mentí. – Demian volvió a bajar el cabeza, arrepentido.

— Si, lo hiciste deliberadamente. Pero te aseguro que los azotes que te voy a dar ahora, te van a hacer pensar dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo. — Y dicho esto, Ángel se sentó en la cama de nuevo. – Ahora, ven aquí.

Demian lo miro aterrado, pero sabía que era mejor obedecer. — ¿Tengo que. . . bajarme los pantalones? – titubeo al preguntar. Pues una cosa era quitarse la camisa, pero otra muy diferente era mostrarle sus. . . partes privadas.

Ángel lo pensó por un segundo. Nunca antes había tenido que azotar a nadie, al menos no a nadie vivo, pues como Ángelus sí que había disfrutado de plenamente de la disciplina cruel que impartía entre sus seguidores. Sin embargo, con Demian no podía hacer lo mismo. El ya no era un niño después de todo, y aun que si que se merecía una paliza memorable por lo que había echo. Aun tenía derecho a conservar algo de espacio. En especial, cuando era su primera vez con ese tipo de disciplina. Ángel se miro la miro la palma de la mano, era grande y pesada, pero aun así. . .

— Si. Pero no los calzoncillos. – respondió tajante. Demian asintió miserable, desabrocho sus pantalones y los dejo caer al suelo. Entonces vacilo un segundo en lo que debería hacer. Ángel lo noto, así que le tomo de la mano y lo condujo lentamente hacia la posición indicada, sobre su regazo.

Empujo la mitad del cuerpo del chico la cama, dejando su trasero entre el hueco de sus piernas. A su perfecto alcance. Demian no pesaba tanto como esperaba, lo que le recordó que debía de medir la fuerza de los azotes que le daría. Hacer que fueran lo mas tolerables que fuese posible, pero sin ser demasiado benevolente. Estaba tratando de enseñarle una lección ahí.

— ¿Ángel? – pregunto nervioso el chico.

— ¿Si?

— No vas a usar el cinturón, ¿o sí?

Ángel no tuvo ni que pensarlo para responder. – No, esta vez solo usare mi mano, pero si de alguna manera te las arreglas para volver a hacer lo de hoy. . .

— Ya dije que no lo hare de nuevo. – dijo algo fastidiado Demian.

— Bien. – Ángel levanto un poco la camiseta del chico sobre su espalda para no tener alguna interferencia. – Por tu propio bien, eso espero. – dijo. Levanto la mano y tras pensarlo un segundo, la dejo caer con fuerza medida sobre la nalga izquierda del muchacho. Demian dio un respingo al sentir el primer golpe. Y antes de que pudiera procesar su sentir ante ello, otra nalgada cayó contra su otra nalga.

Ángel ya no se detuvo.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Demian daba pequeños gruñidos cada par de azotes, lo cierto era que ello no solamente dolía, si no que comenzaba a provocarle una picazón horrenda en la piel. Había notado antes que la mano de Ángel era enorme y pesada, pero nunca pensó que lo fuera tanto. Era como estar siendo golpeado por una plancha, pesada y plana que no tenía ninguna misericordia con su probé trasero.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— Grr, ya. – murmuro para sí mismo. E intento llevar su mano derecha hacia sus nalgas, para cubrirlas, pero Ángel no lo permitió. Le tomo de la muñeca y levanto su brazo sobre su propia espalda.

— No hemos terminado todavía. – dijo Ángel. Y levanto más las piernas para impulsar al cuerpo del chico a subir. A estar más alcance de su dura mano.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— Para, por favor. Ya. – rogo Demian, aferrándose con la mano a libre al edredón de su cama. Una lágrima comenzó a escurrir bajo su mejilla. Pero Ángel endureció su corazón para no sucumbir a ello. Su única tarea como padre esa noche, era enseñarle una lección al chico y aun que le gustaría pensar que ya lo había echo, estaba seguro de que no. Demian nunca era de los que aprendía a la primera.

Por eso continuo.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— Lo siento, Ángel. Lo siento. – rogaba el chico.

— Lo sé, chico. Lo sé, pero esto no se arreglara con un lo siento. – y aumento un poco más la fuerza en las palmadas.

— Lo que hiciste fue la cosa más estúpida. – PLASS – E innecesaria que uno puede hacer en esta vida. — PLASS PLASS – Y estoy tan decepcionado de ti. . . ¡Demonios, creí que eras más inteligente!

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Esa última tanda de nalgadas había mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Tanto que Demian había aullado y comenzado a gritar por el perdón.

Ángel regreso a la fuerza normal.

PLASS PLASS PLASS

— ¡Por favor! ¡No volverá a pasar! ¡Lo juro! – Demian ya estaba llorando, a pesar de que poseía resistencia al dolor. La fuerza de Ángel era superior a ello.

— Por supuesto que no pasara de nuevo. De eso me encargare yo mismo. – dijo Ángel, y entonces comenzó a nalguear la parte baja de las nalgas del chico.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Aquellas nalgadas habían resultado incluso más dolorosas que todas las anteriores. Demian no pudo contenerse y grito.

— ¡Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Paraaaaa! ¡Por favoooooor!

Ángel vio que estaba comenzando a quebrar la fuerza del chico, así que decidió ir a por el final de la zurra. Pues para ese punto, Demian estaba en toda disposición de escuchar y aprender. — ¡No más mentiras! – PLASS PLASS — ¡No más secretos! – PLASS

— ¡Sere buenooooo! ¡Sere buenooooooo! – gritaba Demian a todo pulmón.

— ¡Y no más riesgos innecesarios!

Para dejar ese punto claro, Ángel terminaría con las palmadas más fuertes y rápidas

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— Porque hijo, si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo de hoy, te vas a volver a encontrar en esta misma posición, mas rápido de lo que crees.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— ¡Y recibirás lo doble de esto!

PLASS PLASS

Ángel termino la zurra con dos palmadas fuertes en el centro del trasero del chico. Entonces puso su mano sobre él, y sintió el calor que emanaba tras sus calzoncillos. Una desventaja de no habérselos quitado, era que no se podía comprobar el verdadero daño que se le hacía a las nalgas. Pero había tratado de ser justo con el castigo, así que estaba seguro de que no le había lastimado, al menos no realmente. Demian lloraba a todo pulmón, y su cuerpo entero temblaba demasiado para ser sano. Así que Ángel se las arreglo para levantarlo por cuidado de esa posición, y lo sentó sobre su muslo izquierdo.

Demian hizo una mueca de dolor al sentarse, pero rápidamente se acuno en el abrazo de Ángel. Enterrándole la cara empapada de lagrimas en el pecho. Ángel pudo sentir la humedad traspasando su camisa, hasta su piel. Pero no le importaba.

— Shshsh— murmuro dulcemente, y comenzó a masajearle la espalda y la nuca para que se calmara. – Shsh, está bien hijo. Todo está bien, ya termino.

— Lo sientooooo, enseriooo. – decía Demian ahogado totalmente en el llanto. Ángel se tomo la libertad de mecerlo lentamente, como hacía con Connor cuando era pequeño y no dejaba de llorar.

— Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé. . . Y te perdono, sé que no lo volverás a hacer. – dijo, Demian meneo la cabeza sobre su pecho, negando totalmente a la idea de volver a ponerse en peligro. Ángel apretó el abrazo un poco más. — Shshsh, todo está bien hijo. Papá está aquí, y no dejare que nada malo te pase. – dijo, besándole la cabecita por primera vez desde que se conocían. Ni siquiera había pensando en ello, simplemente era lo que sentía.

Demian era su hijo, lo era de verdad.

 ** _* Hola de nuevo, por fin llegamos a la esperada situación!_** ** _Se que seguramente algunos pensaran que Ángel fue muy blando con el chico por dejarle usar los calzoncillos, otros pensaran que fue muy duro para su primera zurra. Pero sentí adecuado que fuera de esta forma, pues ambos no son familiares (no realmente) y no quise que la historia se fuera por otro camino que no es. Angel apenas comienza a ser el padre del chico, por eso quiso dejar algo de pudor guardado en su relación. Con el paso del tiempo seguramente ambos tendran la confianza suficiente como para dar/aceptar un castigo como es adecuado. Bare ass_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Adrian había podido escuchar desde la cocina gran parte de la "conversación" de padre e hijo que los chicos habían mantenido. No había estado particularmente cómodo con los gritos del chico, pero tampoco había estado en desacuerdo con ello. Demian se había tenido bien merecido el castigo, claro, solo podía empezar a imaginarse lo que sería ser azotado por un vampiro, pero era bastante claro que Ángel se clavaria a sí mismo una estaca en el corazón, antes que lastimar a ese chico. Así que luego de que los gritos terminaron, les dio unos minutos más a solas y subió para revisar.

Llamo a la puerta lentamente, y escucho un Shsh, como respuesta. Así que abrió lentamente y asomo la cabeza. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero gracias a la luz del pasillo, pudo ver que ambos estaban recostados en la cama. Ángel le hizo una señal para que no hiciera ruido, y luego fue dejando al chico lentamente solo en la cama. Ángel se levanto y salió lentamente del cuarto.

— ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Adrian apenas estuvieron en el pasillo.

— Agotado, estará mejor por la mañana. – aseguro Ángel.

Adrian se quedo viendo por un segundo la camisa mojada de lágrimas del vampiro.

— Claro, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto.

Ángel no podía mentir, diciendo que se sentía bien. Pues no era así, ver al chico sufrir por su causa, casi le partió el corazón. – Ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer. No tienes idea de cómo me sentí mientras lo. . . – las palabras se le fueron de la boca.

— Lo sé, amigo. No envidio tu posición, pero has hecho lo correcto. Fácilmente pudimos haberlo perdido hoy.

— Ni me lo recuerdes. – Ángel noto entonces que todo su pecho estaba empapado con las lágrimas del chico. – Supongo que debería cambiarme. ¿Puedes quedarte un segundo con él?

— Claro, ve. – dijo, y Ángel se dirigió a su habitación. Adrian se recargo en el marco de la puerta. Viendo que Demian estaba profundamente dormido sobre su estomago, y con una mano sobre su trasero. Eso lo hizo sonreír, pues era una posición familiarmente conocida para él.

Ángel se quito la camisa azul que había estado usando todo el día, contemplo la mancha húmeda de las lágrimas del chico por un momento antes de guardarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia y luego se puso una camiseta gris. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a vestir con camisas de botones, pero esa noche, quería sentirse liviano de nuevo, quería estar ahí para su hijo todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Así que volvió a la habitación, y descubrió que Adrian había cubierto a Demian con una manta.

— Pensé que tendría frio. – dijo.

— Si, gracias por hacerlo. Se ve tan pequeño de esa forma, que a veces me cuesta creer que sea el mismo adolescente enfadado con el peleo todo el tiempo. – dijo Ángel en voz baja para no despertarle.

— Pues luego de esta noche, eso quizás cambie.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? – Ángel ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en ello. No porque no creyera que Demian podía convertirse en un muchacho bien portado, si no porque a una parte de él, le agradaba tal y como era. Con ese carácter fresco y volátil. Ciertamente, ahora comprendía que no podría vivir con un hijo diferente.

Adrian hizo una mueca. – Hablando por experiencia propia. . . Luego de recibir una paliza de mi padre, yo siempre decía que haría lo que fuese para evitar que volviera a suceder. Y unos 15 días después, me las arreglaba para estar de nuevo en esa posición. Así que no, la verdad no creo tu tarea vaya a ser más fácil.

— Lo sé, pero no lo cambiara por nada. – y la mirada de Ángel se perdió por completo en el chico. Adrian sonrió un poco al ver eso, era evidente que lo que le había dicho al chico era verdad. Ese hombre le amaba, quizás incluso más que a su propia vida. Y Demian lo hacía también, aun que fuese demasiado terco como para reconocerlo, ellos compartían una conexión especial. Una unión de padre e hijo que sería muy difícil de romper. Ahora podía estar tranquilo en ese aspecto.

Puso su mano en el hombro de Ángel y apretó. – Bueno mi amigo, tengo que ir a casa a dormir un poco. Algo me dice que mañana no será un día particularmente tranquilo. – dijo, y era cierto. Pues por la mañana tendría que visitar a la chica y ver si podía convertir su espeluznante versión de los hechos en algo con lógica. Luego ver a la prensa y a la familia de la chica para informarles sobre algún cuento creíble de la forma en que la habían encontrado. . . Llenar papeleo, muchas cosas que hacer. Pero al menos, la chica seguía con vida y eso era algo para celebrar.

Ángel no lo acompaño a la puerta, pero se cercioro de que subiera a su auto a través de la ventana del chico. Y una vez que lo vio avanzar por la calle, se giro con una idea en mente. Lo que Adrian había dicho era muy cierto, eso solo era el principio de su camino como padre (y no solo como guardián) del chico. Y aun que tenerle que castigar, no había sido una experiencia reconfortadle. Debía de hacer que el chico estuviera plenamente consciente que había más nalgadas de donde vinieron las que le había dado, y sobre todo, que él no tendría ningún problema para dárselas cuando fuese necesario. Así que tomo una libreta del escritorio del chico, una pluma y regreso a recostarse junto a Demian.

Entonces comenzó a escribir. . .

Pese al dolor de sus posaderas, Demian pudo dormir profundamente y sin ninguna pesadilla esa noche. Su cabeza se sentía maravillosa, como si estuviese recostada en la almohada más suave y cómoda del mundo. Pero al abrir los ojos, descubrió que no era una almohada, si no el pecho de Ángel. Que yacía profundamente dormido a su lado, y cuyo rostro no era humano. Si no de vampiro. Demian no se sobresalto al verlo de esa forma, al contrario, era la primera vez que podía verlo así de cerca y tenía demasiada curiosidad por verlo bien. Así que lentamente estiro su cuerpo, y echo un mejor vistazo. La cara de Ángel estaba ligeramente arrugada, venas rojas habían aparecido bajo sus ojos y sus cejas parecían haberse ensanchado. Eso le llamo mucho la atención, y estiro su mano para tratar de tocarlas.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses. – murmuro Ángel, y se enderezo. Demian se sobresalto mucho y se hizo hacia atrás, cayéndose de la cama. Ángel se rio, y rápidamente regreso su rostro a la normalidad. Algo sobre lo que no tenia control mientras dormía. – Jajaja, ¿estás bien? – pregunto.

Demian se quedo en el suelo un momento más, no sabía cómo responder a eso. Pensaba que Ángel seguiría molesto cuando despertara, y no. . . Alegre. – Estoy bien. – Dijo, se levanto del suelo, sobándose el trasero haciendo una mueca al sentir el contacto de sus manos con las nalgas. Su piel ya no se sentía caliente, pero seguía doliendo mucho.

Ángel se levanto de la cama, pasar toda la noche con un chico sobre su brazo, había entumecido la extremidad. – Bueno, ponte unos pantalones y baja a desayunar. – le dijo, el chico hecho una mirada hacia el reloj de la mesita. Eran las 9:20 de la mañana del viernes, y estaba sorprendido de no haber escuchado la alarma a las 7, para prepararse para la escuela. Lo que él no sabía, es que Ángel la había desactivado antes de acostarse.

— ¿Y la escuela? – pregunto en voz baja.

— Hoy no iras. Todavía tenemos que hablar algunas cosas. – Y Ángel avanzo a la salida

— ¿Vas a volver a. . .? – Demian ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar. Y cuando Ángel lo miro, se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos cubriéndole el trasero.

Eso le saco una sonrisita. — No, solo palabras. – dijo, y se fue.

Demian suspiro aliviado, pues estaba seguro de que su pobre trasero no podría resistir una sesión más con la mano de Ángel. Así que se quito los calzoncillos y se acerco al espejo de su armario para ver, aliviado entonces, que sus nalgas solo estaban levemente rosadas todavía. Se froto las palmas de ambas manos en ellas y decidió que no tendría el temple para soportar unos jeans. Así que se puso unos calzoncillos limpios, y un pants negro. Luego bajo a la cocina.

Ángel estaba cocinando algo en la sartén, y al verlo, le indico con la espátula que tomara su lugar en la mesa. Demian hizo una mueca, pues aun que las sillas eran bonitas, a su trasero no le parecerían así en ese momento.

— Puedes traer un cojín de la sala, si quieres. – dijo Ángel. Demian ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo para aceptar la oferta, y fue rápidamente a por el cojín del sofá. Lo puso en la silla dura de madera y finalmente se sentó.

Ángel tardo unos minutos, pero luego giro con platos en sus manos. Puso uno delante de Demian, y el otro en su propio lugar. Eran Pancakes, cubiertos de miel y unos cositas parecidas a las chispas, pero que Demian no sabía que eran.

Ángel comenzó a comer, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que tras la primera cucharada, Demian había dejado de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto, temeroso de que su comida fuera basura. Después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que cocino Pancakes.

— Es que. . . te quedaron muy buenos. – murmuro el chico, y era verdad. Aquel primer bocado que había dado, probablemente había sido el mejor de toda su vida. Como comer un pedacito de cielo.

— Gracias, por el cumplido. – Ángel sonrió, espléndidamente complacido. – Quizás también pueda enseñarte.

— ¿A cocinar? – Demian se sobresalto. – Ja, no gracias.

— ¿Por qué no?, no tiene nada de raro.

— No, no es eso. Es solo que. . . – Demian se sonrojo un poco. No era común para el aceptar sus debilidades ante nadie. – Nunca he sido bueno para esas cosas. En el orfanato me ponían seguido a ayudar en la cocina, y como no podía siquiera pelar una papa. . . me castigaban mucho. No quisiera que eso me pasara contigo también. – dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Pues en el orfanato sí que podía aguantar una, o varias nalgadas por día, porque era fuerza normal, pero la de un vampiro. . .

— Hey— Ángel estiro la mano, para tomar la suya. – No quiero que lo veas de esa manera. Lo que paso ayer. . . fue el castigo que tuve que darte por lo que hiciste. Y si, como te dije ayer, lo volveré a hacer si creo que es necesario. Pero eso no significa que voy a hacerlo por cada pequeña cosa que hagas mal.

— ¿A no? – Demian lo miro muy atento.

— No, de hecho. De eso era justo de lo que quería hablarte. – dijo, hubiera preferido terminar el desayuno primero, pero Demian ya estaba muy metido en el tema. Así que se levanto, y fue a por el cuaderno donde había estado apuntando la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Demian al tener las hojas frente a él.

— Léelo, por favor. – pidió Ángel, y se sentó de vuelta en su lugar.

Demian levanto la libreta en sus manos, y comenzó a leer:

 _REGLAS PARA DEMIAN ANTHONY GALWAY:_

 _1\. Quedan prohibidos las mentiras y los secretos de cualquier tipo._

 _2\. Quedan totalmente prohibidas todas las cacerías en solitario. No se debe jugar ni con la vida de uno, ni con las de los demás._

 _3\. Mostrar el debido respeto, y obedecer siempre las indicaciones que se dan. Tanto en la casa, la escuela, y durante el entrenamiento._

 _4\. Evitar el uso de poderes cuando no sea absolutamente necesario, así como informar de todo lo que ocurra con ellos._

 _5\. Quedan totalmente prohibidas las bebidas alcohólicas, los cigarrillos y sobre todo cualquier tipo de droga que me sea ofrecida._

 _6\. Pedir permiso para salir de casa, y siempre informar de a donde, y con quien voy._

 _7\. Asistir puntualmente a la escuela, y ser responsable que las tareas que se me asignen. Así como avisar de todo lo que ocurra con mis profesores._

 _8\. Siempre mantener el orden y limpieza en mi habitación y el resto de la casa._

 _9\. Evitar las discusiones en casa. Si quiero hacer conocer mi punto de vista, lo hago con respeto y buen tono. ._

 _10\. Solo podre dirigirme a Ángel con algunas de las siguientes palabras:_ _Ángel, padre o papá._

 _NOTA: CUALQUIER FALTA O ALTERACIÓN A CUALQUIERA DE LAS ANTERIORES, TENDRÁ COMO CONSECUENCIA UN CASTIGO DICTAMINADO POR PAPÁ._

Demian levanto la vista del papel, y miro a Ángel con cierto desconcierto.

— ¿Es enserio? – pregunto desconfiado.

Ángel no había esperado esa respuesta, pero asintió. – Completamente. Solo son diez, Demian. No veo porque habría problema.

Demian trago saliva, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a tener reglas, que lo estaba, pues en el orfanato tenían montones. Claro, el solía romper la mayoría muchas veces, pero nunca apropósito. – Entonces, ¿Tu vas a. . . a castigarme igual que anoche si rompo alguna de estas reglas?

Ángel asintió. – Si. – dijo firmemente. – Y no. – agrego, Demian estaba confundido. – Estas reglas están en orden de importancia, eso no significa que entre más alta sea la regla que rompas, mas alta será la penalización. Y viceversa. Por ejemplo, anoche rompiste. . . – Ángel miro el papel, realmente era increíble. – Casi la mitad de estas reglas, eso te hizo acreedor a una zurra completa. Ahora, si rompieras. . . la 9na, y durante una conversación te pusieras a gritar, probablemente yo solo te enviare a tu habitación. También depende de la forma en que rompes esa regla, pues si no solo gritaras, si no que armaras una pataleta como la de ayer, probablemente yo tendría que darte un par de nalgadas sobre el pantalón y luego te mandaría a tu habitación. ¿Entiendes?

Demian no sabía por qué estar más impresionado, por el hecho de estar discutiendo aquello, o por la forma en que Ángel lo decía. Como si fuese lo más común del mundo.

— ¿Y será así siempre? – pregunto Demian.

— Por lo menos un tiempo, después iremos viendo que reglas quitaremos o cuales agregaremos.

— ¿Yo puedo poner alguna?

Ángel asintió. — ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— Uh, ¿Qué tu mano no le pegue a mi trasero? – dijo una sonrisita.

— Si quieres podemos agregar eso. Mi mano no volverá a pegarle a tu pobre trasero, ahora solo lo hará mi cepillo, la vara, la zapatilla, o el cinturón. – dijo Ángel en un intento de broma, pero Demian no se lo tomo así. Estaba en completo pánico.

— ¿De verdad me azotarías con eso?

— Llegado el caso, si. – admitió Ángel. Se había hecho una promesa así mismo de no volver a dejar que el chico se saliera de los límites. Y si para eso tendría que llegar a tomar uno de los artefactos mencionados, lo haría sin problema.

— Pero eso me dolería bastante. – remarco con una mueca.

— Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé. Por eso tienes que portarte bien.

Demian hizo otra mueca, no estaba muy convencido de lo que estaban hablando, y Ángel pudo notarlo. Así que antes de tener que llegar a la parte de la discusión y a tener que volver a darle unas palmadas. Decidió mostrarle que tan enserio iba con ello. – O si quieres podemos probar mi cepillo ahora mismo, para que vayas viendo lo que te espera si sigues en este camino.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos. – No, no, yo. . . Yo me portare bien, lo hare. Lo juro.

Ángel sonrió. – Okay, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Demian miro el papel desanimado, realmente no esperaba que su relación fuese a tornarse en. . . aquello. Aun que debía admitir que tener todas esas reglas por escrito, quitarían la tensión que a veces sentía cuando hablaba con Ángel. Ahora sabía que cosas exactamente le molestarían, y así podría evitarlas, o en todo caso, hacerlas cuando quisiera hacer al vampiro estallar. Y lo mejor de todo, el tema que más le confundía se encontraba en la última regla.

— ¿Puedo llamarte de la dos formas. . . papá?

Los ojos de Ángel se iluminaron de una forma especial. No era la primera vez que Demian lo llamaba papá, pero si era la primera en que lo sentía de verdad.

— Por supuesto, hijo.

Demian sonrió, ya no se sentía culpable de llamarle así. – Entonces, papá. Quizás es un buen momento para que te diga algo más. Y no creo que vaya a agradarte.

Ángel frunció el ceño. Solo ese chico tenia la habilidad de convertir un momento perfecto en uno tenso. Se cruzo de brazos y escucho.

 ** _* Hola de nuevo chicos. Este era el punto al que quería llegar, la relación de Demian y Angel no nació de la noche a la mañana, por eso me tomo tiempo poder llegar al día en que le dijera papá. Se que tal vez es demasiado simple, pero tengan en cuenta que Demian es un buen chico que nunca tuvo padres, pero que siempre quiso uno y ahora que lo tiene, bueno, quiere aprovecharlo. El asunto de las reglas es parte de una experiencia propia, surgió de una convivencia con un roommate. Osea, antes el apartamento teníamos reglas para todo y eso facilitaba nuestra convivencia, pensé que podría pasar lo mismo con estos dos personajes. Y facilitarles un poco mas las cosas._**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Demian le conto a Ángel, en resumidas cuentas, el desastre del que había sido testigo en la oficina de aquel sujeto de la escuela. Y juro y perjuro que no tenía ninguna idea de qué clase de criatura era, o si los restos eran siquiera humanos. Solo pudo decir que era una verdadera carnicería ahí dentro, y admitir, que de no ser por lo sucedido el día anterior, el mismo se habría hecho cargo de la situación. O al menos intentado.

Ángel no estuvo complacido de escuchar aquello, pero al menos estuvo aliviado de que el chico tuviese el valor para contarle. Un gran primer pasó para la nueva normalidad en la que vivirían. Así que no le riño mas, simplemente lo mando a darse una ducha y llamo a Adrian para informarle sobre el macabro descubrimiento.

— ¿Está seguro de que eso vio? – pregunto Adrian tras escuchar la versión.

— Si, sus palabras exactas fueron; una carnicería sangrienta. – dijo Ángel.

— ¿Cómo la del sótano que nosotros vimos en el bosque?

— Supongo que sí, aun que no le mencione eso. – reconoció Ángel, pensando en la verdadera razón por la que no lo había echo. Y esa era bastante simple, lo último que quería era ponerle la tentación delante al chico, y que en cualquier momento se fuera a escapar para ir a revisar al bosque. No es que no confiara en el, pero. . . a veces era mejor ser precavido en lo que se le decía.

Adrian tardo un momento en responder, pues del otro lado del teléfono, las cosas tampoco estaban muy tranquilas. Pues resultaba, que la chica había logrado hablar momentáneamente con su padre en el hospital, y él la había escuchado decir locuras sobre alguien de nombre Hodway. Y ahora estaba exigiendo toda una investigación al respecto, por suerte, el hombre era tan testarudo como para ponerse a pensar que se tratara de una profesora de la escuela.

— Bien.— dijo Adrian rendido, aquello no parecía querer terminar. – Entraremos a la escuela cuando las clases acaben. Mientras pediré a alguno de los oficiales que investigue quien ese sujeto. – dijo en un susurro, pues no quería que nadie más en la oficina le escuchara en ese momento.

Ángel frunció el ceño. Su intuición le decía que algo andaba mal.— ¿Necesitas que antes vaya para allá? – ofreció.

— No, no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí. Enserio, te veo en la escuela. – y Adrian colgó, pues el padre de la chica estaba aproximándose a su oficina. Llevaba muchos años manejando a tipos así sin ayuda, ¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser diferente?

Ángel no estaba muy convencido de su respuesta, pero entendía que no podía meterse en un asunto donde no le querían. Así que subió para ver a Demian. Que estaba recostado en la cama, con los auriculares que días antes le había regalado, puestos. Pero se los quito de encima en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia del vampiro.

— Hola. – le dijo

— Hola, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo el vampiro.

— Ya estas adentro. – murmuro Demian, Ángel sonrió complacido de volver a ver aquella frescura en el muchacho y avanzo. Sentándose en la cama junto a él. —¿Ha pasado algo con lo de la escuela? ¿Encontraron al sujeto? – requirió saber Demian.

— No, nada todavía. Iremos a revisar la escuela mas tarde.

— ¿Puedo ir? – pregunto educadamente. Lo cierto es que Ángel no quería llevarlo con ellos a la cacería, pero tuvo a bien darse cuenta de que no tenían opción. Si Demian realmente iba a dedicarse a cazar, sería mejor que ellos estuvieran cerca para guiarlo en sus primeros pasos. Así llegaría el lejano día en que no necesitaría de supervisión alguna. Así que suspiro derrotado y asintió.

— Justo a eso venia. A decir que estuvieras listo para irnos.

— ¿Y? – pregunto Demian, conocía ya muy bien a Ángel para saber que siempre había razones escondidas en sus palabras.

— Y que espero no necesitar recordarte las reglas. Tú ya las sabes. – dijo Ángel en tono severo. Pues realmente no quería tener que azotar al chico dos veces seguidas en dos días.

Demian arrugo la boca y asintió. – Lo sé, debo hacer caso a lo que tú o Adrian digan.

— ¿O?

— Cielos Ángel, ¿de verdad me vas a hacer repetirlo cada vez que vayamos a algún sitio? – pregunto en voz alta. Luego corrigió. – Aun tengo rojo mi trasero, ¿sí?. . . no voy a olvidarlo. – comento ofendido por la desconfianza.

Ángel asintió. – Vale, y si te portas bien. Luego te llevare a comer hamburguesas. – dijo como ofrenda de paz entre ellos.

Demian lo pensó un segundo. — ¿Puede ser pizza?, me gusta más la pizza. – dijo

— Claro, lo que tú quieras. Pero solo si te portas bien. – remarco.

— ¿Qué acaso nunca lo hago? – pregunto Demian, haciéndose el ofendido.

— No me hagas hablar, hijo. No me hagas hablar. – dijo Ángel para seguirle la corriente. Y Se aproximo a la puerta, pero de nuevo, la palabra magia le detuvo.

— ¿Papá? – pregunto Demian, el giro complacido para verlo. – Uh, gracias por estos. Son maravillosos. – dijo, levanto los auriculares de la cama.

— Me alegra que te gustaran, hijo. – Y Ángel salió de la habitación, pensando en lo bien que se sentía llamar a alguien hijo, y que alguien le llamase papa. Después de tanto tiempo, su vida parecía comenzar a recomponerse de verdad.

Así que para la tarde, Ángel y Demian partieron hacia la escuela. Era viernes, así que las calles estaban repletas de chicos, y familias que salían a cenar fuera o simplemente a caminar por ser el inicio del fin de la semana. Pero como era de esperarse, la calle de la escuela estaba completamente abandonada. ¿Quién pasaría por ahí, cuando se podría ir a un lugar más llamativo?

La patrulla de Adrian yacía media cuadra más allá, aun que él estaba parado junto a las escaleras de la entrada. Ángel llevo el auto hasta detrás de la patrulla, y luego ambos regresaron caminando hasta la entrada.

— Llegan tarde. – dijo Adrian, por su tono se podía deducir que no había tenido un día sencillo en la oficina.

— Lo siento. Tuve que conducir despacio para no atropellar a nadie.

— Y además lo trajiste. – dijo, ultrajado por tener a Demian ahí.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – pregunto Andel, de malos modos también. – Además, ya sabe lo que le espera si hace otra de las suyas. – agrego.

— Hola. – dijo Demian lleno de ironía. — ¿Podrían por favor dejar de hablar de mí, como si yo estuviera presente? – exigió.

— SI, lo siento. – murmuro Ángel, por primera vez no estaba molesto con el chico. Pero si por la actitud que Adrian parecía estar demostrando. Este no dijo nada.- ¿Encontraste algo sobre este tipo? – le pregunto.

Adrian asintió. – Su nombre es Seth Brolin, ha trabajado en esta escuela desde hace 3 años. No habido ningún reporte malo sobre él, ni una multa. Es casi como si fuese una persona modelo.

\- Esas siempre son las peores. – murmuro Ángel.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar? – pregunto Demian.

— Tengo una copia de la llave, supongo que servirá. – dijo Adrian, se aproximo a la puerta y la abrió. Dándole una patada para que se abriera por completo y los dejase pasar.

Demian miro a Ángel en busca de respuestas, pero este solo le hizo una señal para que se mantuviera tranquilo. El se encargaría de lidiar con Adrian mas tarde.

Así que entraron a la escuela, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y no había manera de encontrar ningún apagador fuera de la oficina del director. Así que Adrian encendió una linterna para alumbrar el camino, y avanzaron.

— ¿Dónde es? – pregunto el vampiro.

— Es por aquí. Vengan. – dijo Demian, tomo la mano del vampiro y empezaron a avanzar rápidamente. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, de hecho, no se había vuelto a tomar de la mano desde la vez en que incidentalmente Demian se había metido en la cabeza de Ángel y había visto los recuerdos de Connor que él guardaba en su mente con tanto esfuerzo. Aquel poder no se había vuelto a manifestar tampoco desde entonces, y Ángel estaba agradecido de que así fuese. Leer mentes o controlarlas no era algo que un padre deseara para su hijo. — Ahí está.— dijo Demian, señalando la puerta de la oficina del extraño sujeto.

Ángel uso entonces sus capacidades aumentadas. Logrando detectar el aura oscura que emanaba de aquella oficina. Pero sobre todo, logrando olfatear el aroma y sangre y descomposición que de alguna manera se mantenía oculto al sentido humano.

— De acuerdo, quédate atrás. – dijo, avanzo entonces hacia la puerta y recargo su cabeza en ella por un segundo. Estaba muy seguro de que había escuchado un sonido ahí dentro. Entonces giro para verlos a ellos. – Supongo que no tienes llave. – Dijo a Adrian, que solo negó con la cabeza. — Bien, supongo que la escuela tiene dinero de sobra para reparar una puerta. – y se impulso hacia atrás, dispuesto a derribarla. Pero Demian le detuvo.

— Espera. – dijo, Ángel lo miro sin entender. – Yo puedo hacerlo sin armar tanto escándalo.

— ¿Cómo?— exigió saber.

Demian rodo los ojos. — ¿De verdad tienes que preguntar? – pero la mirada de Ángel le hizo ver que no solo era una necesidad. Si no una demanda. De nuevo puso los ojos en blanco. – Bien, Benny me enseño a forzar cerraduras en la calle. ¿Feliz?

— Bien, hazlo ya. – y le dio una nalgada en cuanto paso de junto.

— ¡Oye! – se quejo Demian.

— Sabes muy bien a que vino eso. – dijo Ángel.

Demian se cubrió inmediatamente el trasero, para evitar que el vampiro fuese a darle más que esa palmada. Luego metió sus manos en los bolsillos y saco un par de ganzúas. Ángel se pregunto de donde las habría sacado, y si siempre las cargaba con él. Respuestas que obtendría más tarde en la casa.

Demian movió las ganzúas con cuidado dentro de la perilla de la puerta, hizo un par de muecas y finalmente la abrió. — ¡Sí! ¡Chúpate esa maldita! – exclamo, apretando su puño en el aire para su propio regocijo.

— Demian, shsh. – le mando a callar Ángel. Aun que realmente se quería reír, aquella forma de celebrar del chico era memorable.

— Claro, lo siento. – murmuro Demian, y se puso tras el vampiro.

Ángel estaba feliz de que al fin obedeciera. Miro a Adrian para cerciorarse de que estuviera listo, y este asintió. Lo estaba.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Adrian alumbro el suelo, contemplando ellos mismos lo que Demian había contemplado con anterioridad. La sangre, podredumbre y huesos en el suelo, era una cosa realmente cruda de ver. Ángel tuvo la intención de cubrirle los ojos al chico, pero no fue necesario. Pues Demian tenía los ojos entre cerrados y avanzaba con cautela tras de él. Adrian encontró el apagador de la pared y encendió la luz.

La vista entonces fue más horrenda. Pues había sangre salpicada en cada rincón de la oficina. Como si alguien hubiese explotado ahí dentro, y el responsable hubiese dejado los restos a propósito en ese lugar.

Adrian y Demian se cubrieron las narices. La pestilencia ya era demasiada para ellos dos. – Me pregunto cómo es que nadie noto este olor. – dijo Adrian. Ángel tenía exactamente la misma duda.

— Se llama magia, idiotas. – se escucho decir a una voz. Los tres giraron a tiempo para encontrar al joven Brolin en la puerta. Ahora cerrada tras su espalda. – Por cierto, gracias por haberse encargado de la Skirla. Era toda una molestia para mí. – dijo. Adrian le apunto con la pistola, Ángel empujo a Demian tras de sí, y mostro su rostro de vampiro.

— Oh, vamos chicos. ¿Enserio? – siguió diciendo el hombre.

— ¿Quién eres? – exigió saber Ángel.

El tipo hizo una reverencia que pondría a cualquiera con la piel china. – Jack Brolin.

— ¿Qué eres? – exigió saber ahora Adrian.

— Soy un sastre, claro está.

— Déjate de tonterías, ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? – continuo Adrian, señalando con la pistola hacia el suelo.

— Bueno, creo que su nombre era Mays. – dijo la cosa.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos. — ¿La profesora Mays? – Ángel lo miro sin entender a lo que se referencia. — ¿Tu la. . . mataste? – un nudo se formo en su garganta. Pensar en que estaban pisando los restos de una conocida, no era nada lindo.

— No, claro que no la mate. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Solamente apreté su cuerpo hasta que exploto en mil pedacitos. Y luego use su carne para hacerme un saco. Jajaja, si te molesta el desorden, pues. . . – trono los dedos y la habitación regreso a estar limpia. Como si nunca hubiese habido nada malo ahí.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! – Demian trato de saltar hacia él, pero Ángel lo detuvo antes de avanzar a un milímetro siquiera.

– Jajaja, me han llamado de muchas formas niño. ¿De verdad crees que eso me ofende? – dijo, aproximándose hacia ellos.

— No te atrevas a dar un paso más. – dijo Adrian.

— ¿O qué? ¿No creerás que esa balas de verdad me harían algo, o si? – pregunto, Adrian se quedo frio. Sabía que las armas eran la mayoría de las veces inútiles contra los demonios, pero es que no iba preparado para encontrar a ese sujeto ahí.

— ¿Qué hay de mi? – pregunto Ángel.

— Ja, ¿un vampiro? Por favor, no seas ridículo. . . ¿Qué hay de ti chico? ¿Qué es eso tan especial que hay en ti? – se dirigió hacia Demian.

— ¡Déjalo tranquilo! – y Ángel se lanzo contra él. Todo fue muy rápido, Ángel lo ahorco con las manos, pero el hombre se hizo increíblemente delgado, tanto como para escurrirse entre sus manos y darle un codazo en la cara. Adrian traro de frenarlo, pero de un guantazo la cosa lo quito de su camino. Entonces, como si fuese una serpiente, fue moviendo su cuerpo hasta lanzarse sobre Demian, y derribarlo. — ¿Sabes?, la primera vez que te vi en aquel bosque. . . oh, me di cuenta de que no eras un simple niño. – le lamio la mejilla, con una lengua tan larga que no era humana. – Ya quiero probarte.

— Lastima, no estoy en el menú. – dijo Demian con una sonrisita de seguridad en el rostro. Presiono su mano contra la cara del tipo, pero su rayo no lo lanzo hacia ninguna parte. Simplemente ilumino.

— Jajaja, hace cosquillas. – se burlo la cosa, Demian estaba pasmado. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con el rayo?

Entonces Ángel llevo por detrás, puso su brazo frente al cuello de la cosa y tiro de él hacia atrás. Logrando que se alejara de Demian. Primero le dio una patada en el estomago, y luego un puñetazo a cada lado de la cara, pero el hombre seguía riéndose. Y luego de unos segundos, detuvo el brazo de Ángel en el aire y le regreso cada golpe que le había dado. Entonces, Adrian comenzó a dispararle por la espalda. El hombre se sacudía con cada impacto de bala, pero no parecía estar tan afectado.

Adrian se detuvo, pasmado. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?

— Hace costillas, lo admito. – dijo con ironía.

– ¿Solo cosquillas? – Adrian ya estaba aterrado.

Ángel se levanto del suelo, y salto sobre el cuello de la criatura. Pero el hombre ni se inmuto, era como si fuese incluso más fuerte que el. – Que lata contigo, ¡ya déjame comer! – grito, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a estirarse aun mas.

Sus brazos y piernas se volvieron largos, y su espalda se encorvó. Todos lo miraron impactados como su piel se torno blanca, y su rostro se deformo. Ya no conservaba ningún rasgo humano. Ahora tenia una enorme punta que debía ser su nariz y unos orificios negros en lugar de ojos. Su boca era una fina línea, que solo era definida por las puntas de colmillos que se asomaban bajo ella.

A pesar del cambio, Ángel nunca se soltó de su cuello. Pero entonces, la cosa estiro el cuello, y su cabeza giro 360 grados para mirar a Ángel. — ¡Ahora tu también morirás! – dijo con una voz espectral. Su boca se abrió por lo menos un metro, dejando ver sus dientes podridos y amarillos en todo su esplendor.

— ¡Ángel! ¡Nooooo! – grito Demian, levantándose del suelo con una rapidez tan extraordinaria que nadie lo vio hacerlo. Impacto su antebrazo contra la espalda de la criatura y la derribo, llevándose a Ángel consigo. Una vez en el suelo, se las arreglo para ponerse sobre la criatura y golpearla sin piedad.

A diferencia de antes, la criatura chillaba de dolor por los puñetazos que el chico estaba dándole. Ángel tardo un segundo en salir de debajo de ella, y cuando lo logro, corrió para detener a Demian. — ¡Demian! ¡Para! – le grito, y al contrario de la vez anterior. Demian se detuvo al instante, y lo miro. – Eso es, ahora aléjate y ven conmigo. – dijo más tranquilo, al menos Demian no estaba perdido como la última vez.

Demian miro a la criatura una última vez. Prácticamente le había desecho el rostro a puñetazos, y no se sentía mal por ello. Se levanto y fue hasta Ángel. Que le puso las manos en los hombros para asegurarse de que aquello fuese real. – Si, yo. . . El. . .

— No te preocupes, yo me encargo. – Ángel miro Adrian, dándole una indicación.

— Ven Demian, esperemos a fuera. – dijo, aproximándose para tomarlo del brazo.

— Pero, pero Ángel. . .

— Estaré bien, ve. – ordeno el vampiro. Demian asintió y salió de la habitación con Adrian. Fuese lo que fuese que Ángel tuviera planeado hacer con la criatura, no sería nada lindo de ver.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Demian se quedo mirando las palmas en el pasillo por buen rato. No entendía porque su rayo no había acabado con esa cosa, como con las otras. Se había sentido tan impotente en ese momento, tan. . . estúpido, ¿Cómo pudo haberse confiado de que sus rayos siempre serian la solución para todo? Ángel siempre tuvo la razón, podría haber muerto en cualquier momento, en cualquier batalla.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y Ángel salió de nuevo.

— Eso no fue tan tardado. – comento Adrian.

— Prácticamente ya estaba muerto. – comento el vampiro, mirando directamente a Demian. No es que quisiera hacerle ver que estaba orgulloso, pero tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal por prácticamente haber asesinado a la cosa. – Lo único que no se, es que haremos con el cuerpo.

— Yo me ocupo, ustedes vayan a casa. – dijo Adrian.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si, no es la primera vez que lo hago, además. . . seguro que ustedes tienen algo mejor que hacer. – dijo con un guiño de ojo. Ni de broma se creía que Ángel solo había llevado a Demian para ser un espectador de su cacería.

Ángel se lo agradeció mentalmente y le indico a Demian con los dedos que lo siguiera. El chico empezó a caminar, nervioso. No sabía lo que le esperaba. – Nos vemos, Adrian. – dijo derrotado.

Adrian le dio una palmada en el hombro. – Suerte, amigo.

Ángel y Demian salieron a la calle, y caminaron de vuelta al auto. Demian iba a esperar hasta que arrancara para hablar. Pero la incertidumbre lo estaba matando, y ni siquiera le dejo al auto, solo hablo. — Ángel, lo de ahí dentro. . .

Ángel no lo dejo avanzar tampoco. — Tranquilo, está bien. Sé que no puedes controlar todos tus poderes todavía, pero al menos te pudiste controlar un poco mejor que la vez pasada. – y eso era verdad, lo cierto es que se alegraba de que el chico hubiese respondido a su primer llamado.

— Pero le. . . le mate. – dijo en apenas un murmuro. Era raro decirlo.

— Si, pero él nos habría matado si le hubieses dejado. – Ángel suspiro, realmente no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto. Tendría que procesarlo y luego ver que sucedía. Por ahora, solo quería calmar al chico. — Así que supongo que está bien, por esta vez.

— ¿Enserio? – Demian estaba flipando.

— Si, pero no te acostumbres. . . La próxima vez me dejas al malo a mí, ¿entendido?

— Entendido, papá. – respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Al menos no se había llevado unas palmadas como antes.

Ángel correspondió a la sonrisa, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a escuchar que le llamara de esa forma. — Vale, entonces vayamos por esa pizza. – le dijo, y se subieron al auto.

Ángel estaba tan concentrado en ese momento de padre e hijo, que no se percato de la presencia oscura, que yacía al otro lado de la calle. Donde un recién llegado, un hombre altísimo, de piel muy pálida y cabellos dorados, los observaba con detenimiento. Vio como el auto se fue alejando en la calle, sonrió con malicia y regreso a las sombras. Pensando en lo mucho que haría a Ángelus sufrir por el daño que le provoco.

 **CONTINUARA. . .**

 ** _* Bueno mis amigos, esto es todo por ahora. Esta historia termina aquí, pero como dice arriba, continuara en una nueva! La cual estará posteada mas pronto de lo creen. Solo sigan al pendiente de mi perfil =) Ángel es un personaje que quiero muchisimo, y tener la oportunidad de interpretarlo con un nuevo chico que es totalmente producto de mi imaginación es todo un privilegio. Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un momento para seguir esta nueva aventura. Son grandiosos, Little Hoshi mi amiga, te extraño. Gracias por estar de vuelta conmigo._**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


End file.
